A Tale of Two Kitsune
by KageKitsune08
Summary: What if 2 demons attacked the Hidden Leaf Village, what if Naruto had a twin, what if Naruto had awesome bloodlines and so did his brother. What if they were both trained by Tsunade and Jiraiya since they were born. CHAPT. 7 REDONE!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Tale of Two Kitsune**_

**Prologue: The Foxes Shadow**

"Lord Hokage, the demons are approaching the East gates" a silver haired ninja in a facemask called out.

The blonde haired Hokage, known as the Yellow Flash looked up from his scrolls at the young man. The demons were moving much faster than he anticipated. It was coming down to the wire and he only had one plan left.

He glanced at the two cribs next to his desk. His sons, both were born just seconds ago. His beloved Kaori Uzumaki had died in childbirth. And now he were about to leave them parentless and bear a truly heavy burden. As much as he hated to do it, he must. It was for the good of the village.

Snatching up his sons he burst out onto the balcony and looked out near the forest. His eyes met the most frightening sight he'd seen. Kyuubi in all his malevolent glory were burning through the shinobi lines with his Hellfire. His nine tails thrashing about causing quakes and tornados to attack the helpless ninja. His blood red eyes instilled feared into ninja paralyzing them with their own fear before crushing them in his paws. The demon was clearly in a fit of rage.

He looked more to the West to see his mate, Katsura decimating the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan's lines. The jewel on her forehead shone brightly as she used her psychic abilities to life shinobi and crush them or redirect their own attacks back at them. She let out a fierce beam of energy from her eyes that utterly destroyed any in its path.

Yondaime knew he needed to end this quickly before the demons reached the village. He flashed through seals as he summoned Gamabuntas.

"**ARASHI!!!!!!"**

"I'm right here boss. I need u to take me over there to the demons so that I can seal them up!!!!"

"**ARE YOU SURE THERE ISN'T ANOTHER WAY!!!!WE WOULD ALL HATE FOR YOU TO DIE!!!!" **The Fourth just shook his head.

"**WELL IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE FIGHTING ALONG SIDE YOU THESE YEARS GAKI. LET'S DO THIS!!!!"**

As Gamabunta neared the battle ground the foxes immediately sized him up as the bigger threat and ran towards him. Just as they were about to attack Yondaime voice rang out.

"Shiki Fuuin!!!!!"

Both demons seemed to pale a bit before realizing they couldn't move. Shinigami had stuck both of his hands through Yondaime as he reached out and grabbed onto the demons souls. Both demons tried to escape but couldn't. Gamabunta watched as the souls of the demons were placed into the two babies sleeping on his head.

Yondaime knew he was dying but he had to have one last look at his sons. He smiled as sapphire and silver eyes stared at him with tears in there eyes. It was like they already knew what was going to happen. He gave them each a quick hug and kiss as he died with a smile on his face.

Gamabunta laid the Fourth down in front of Sandaime whom had just arrived on the scene along with the babies. He then went back to his plane of existence. Sandaime smiled as he remembered Arashi's request to name them as heroes.

It had been two hours since Sandaime took office again and hailed the boys as heroes what he wasn't expecting was the fact that the villagers began to demand the boys' blood. So far there had been 12 attempts on the babies' lives. Sandaime didn't know what to do. He feared putting them in anyone else's care. He was about to give up when a knock came at his door.

He told the person to come in and as the door opened it revealed two figures that he thought he would never see again. His pipe fell to the floor as he gazed upon two faces he knew too well.

One was a blonde with almond eyes and huge breast with a purple diamond in the center of her forehead. The Slug Princess, Slug Sannin, and Granddaughter to the Shodaime and Grandniece to Nidaime. The Legendary Medic Ninja of Konohoa and deadliest Kunoichi alive…..Tsunade.

Next to her stood a man with long white hair and red marks running from his eyes. He had a large scroll trapped on his back. Another he knew to well. The Toad Hermit, Seal Master, Teacher to the 4th, a Super-Pervert…….Jiraiya.

To say he was shocked was understatement. He couldn't believe it two people who wanted nothing to do with Konohoa were standing in his office seemingly for a reason.

"Why are both of you here, in the village?"

Tsunade decided to speak up before Jiraiya did.

"Don't think this is a social call, because I'm here for a reason. I owe Arashi a lot and so he called Jiraiya and me to tell him of his plan and his children. Originally we were to train the boys here but I knew that the villagers were going to be as dumb as ever. So we're here to take them away until its time for them to take the Genin Exams in 12 years. Besides the training from us the will have to get their family scrolls now so that they can train their bloodlines."

"BLOODLINES!!!!!!!" Sandaime shouted as he heard the news. He didn't know there was going to be such potential to the boys.

Jiraiya just shook his head as he finally took a seat and propped his feet up.

"Yeah I was shocked to! It seems the Kazma clan can control wind and lightning. That's how Arashi always knew when a storm was coming or how he does he the Hiraishin. It's through his bloodline. Not only than but it seems Arashi was the Nidaime grandson. Since it was said my sensei's wife died and his son did too it never occurred they left the country and settled elsewhere. This means that both of the boys could inherit Nidaime or Shodaime abilities."

Tsunade spoke up as Jiraiya stopped talking. "Let's not forget the Uzumaki bloodline. They had the Katsugan, another dojutsu only it can see 360 degrees and the inner chakra system, circulatory, and nervous systems. It also gives the user the power over yin and yang. Then if Arashi was correct the boys would absorb their demons power and abilities. Such as Kyuubi's Hellfire and Regeneration or Katsura's Psychic powers and Barrier spells."

Sandaime couldn't believe what he was hearing these boys were going to be powerful ninja no doubt and with two Sannin training them for over 12 years they would be a force to reckon with. "Wait or you going to travel 2gether?"

Tsunade frowned at this while Jiraiya did his happy pervert dance in which he was force to stop when Tsunade punched him into a wall. "Yes for the first six years we will be together but after that when we start teaching them our techniques we will be apart. I'll be taking Kyo while Jiraiya takes Naruto."

Sandaime blinked at this. "No one gave them names"

Tsunade just shook her head. 'Leave it to Arashi to not tell Sandaime the boys name that dumb blonde……wait I'm a blonde. Well then that dumb man!!!'

"Arashi told us the boy's names when he asked us for our help." Tsunade walked over to the crib that held Kyo. Kyo looked nothing like his father and all of his mother. He had silver eyes, shiny jet black hair and ivory skin. She reached in the crib and picked him up while Jiraiya walked over to Naruto. Naruto was Arashi all over again. He had spiky blonde hair, sapphire eyes and tanned skin.

Both Sannin held the boys close as they bid a farewell to their former sensei. Sandaime watched as the Sannin sped off into the night carrying the last if the Uzumaki and Kazma blood. He wished they could have stayed but he knew the Sannin had a better idea. At least they would grow up with love is what he thought as he returned to his desk.

_**7 Years Later**_

Naruto Uzumaki age 7 was standing in a field with a blindfold on. He kept his sense alert waiting for the slightest twinge. The 7 year old heard something whizzing through the air all around him.

Hundred of kunai and shuriken were coming at the boy with immense speed. Naruto knew he couldn't dodge so he pulled out his favorite defensive jutsu. The boy began to speed as his power over wind kicked in.

"Kaze Kaiten" The winds picked up quickly as they surrounded the spinning boy whom was directing the current of the air with his spinning. The weapons came to the wind dome only to be caught in it. Naruto smirked as he quickly rotated in the opposite direction sending the weapons back exactly where they came from.

AS he finished spinning he used the wind to give him a push as he jumped back when a kick was delivered to where he was standing causing a small crater to appear. The boy wasted no time in clapping his hands together and yelling.

"Kamitachi!!!!"

Razorblades of wind came hurtling at his opponent with unmatched speed. He knew something was off so as soon as he hit the ground he did a few seals.

"Upside down Mud Wall!!!!"

A dome of Earth surrounded the boy as a Katon jutsu came at him. AS the wall fell down he had just finished another seal. But before he could activate his just a solid punch to the chest sent him crashing into a tree. As he looked up a lightening bolt was coming at him. He knew he couldn't dodge in time. So he did the only thing he could do.

"Lightning Release!!!!"

He raised his hand as the attack was absorbed into him. He saw his opponent smirking. "So Gaki it seems you can unlock the other half of your bloodline!!!Impressive."

Jiraiya was really dying of shock. 'The kid can utilize both elements at such a young age!!! Usually one doesn't even unlock their first element till 16 but this kids can use both at the age of seven. This kid……he's something else."

He watched as the boy shifted into what he knows calls the Sky Dragon taijustu style stance. The by was even trying to invent his own taijustu style that could incorporate his powers.

"All righty kid lets see what you got"

_**Meanwhile In Tea Country**_

Tsunade and her assistant Shizune watched in fascination as young Kyo brought a fish back to life. He had been wanting to show them his new jutsu that would allow someone to bring someone/something back to life only if the victim died within an hour. He incorporated his light abilities with cell regeneration to bring about what he calls his "Holy Resurrection Jutsu." This is unique to him alone.

Tsunade couldn't help but swell with pride at the sight of the young effeminate looking boy. He was truly gifted with medic abilities. His Katsugan granted him a priceless view at a person whether in battle or in the medic field. Then when using his light abilities he can do amazing things. He often takes techniques, studies them and makes them even better.

He took everything Tsunade had and soaked it up like a sponge, even making improvements on some things. He also wasn't just a wonderful healer but a dangerous fighter. He improved chakra scalpels and coupled that with Tsunade's strength and his darkness poison powers and chakra eating abilities makes him dangerous in taijustu. He has numerous amounts of light, darkness, and wood jutsu since he prefers taijustu and genjutsu.

Tsunade watched as Kyo place the fish back into the pond and it swam off. She watched him as he sighed with relief he didn't know if it was going to work or not.

"Great jutsu Kyo!! It's a truly amazing breakthrough for any medical ninja. Especially one as young as you! You make me proud with every accomplishment you do, I gotta say you surely are quite the medic ninja." She said patting his head.

"Thanks Kaa-san!!! Shizune-nee-chan did you see, did you see, I brought it back to life!!!!" He said running over to his 'sister'. He continued on about how scared he thought the fishy was going to die and never live again. Then he went on about how he came up with the jutsu.

The Slug Princess couldn't help but smile at the boy. He had been calling him mother since forever. He refused to call her anything else. He brought a smile on her face like a real child of hers would. She was really debating on letting him go back to Konohoa and when she told him of such he refused to leave her behind. 'If you leave, I leave' was what he said. It was inevitable though, it was his fathers wish.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, now wasn't the time to be thinking of such. She was going to make the best of their time and teach him everything that she possibly could. Hopefully she could finally pass down her summon. Kyo was also learning to appreciate poisons from Shizune who used them quite often in battle. He had learned several of her jutsu.

Surprisingly Kyo had the best chakra control she'd ever seen. It was surprising because his chakra capacity was sky high. It must have something to do with his abilities. Mokuton abilities and his eyes required precise control. Then when you take into account Katsura the Demon Queen had impeccable chakra control herself.

She got up as her two apprentices moved away to get food. She smiled as she followed them listening to Kyo ramble on some more about his jutsu.

_**5 Years Later**_

A group of five stood in front of the Gates to the Hidden Leaf Village. The first two were quite easy to recognize. They were Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. Then in between them lay the jounin medic ninja Shizune. The last two though seemed to be a mystery.

The first was a boy with golden yellow hair which was spiky in all direction but covered his forehead and fell below the nape of his neck. He had dazzling sapphire eyes, a strong masculine face that seemed to have been carved out of marble. He bore three whisker marks on his cheeks making him seem exotic. He had smooth tanned skin and a lean but muscular figure. He wore black pants with flames at the bottom and no shirt, but a black half jacket which was open to reveal his tight abs and muscular chest. He wore crimson fingerless glove and black ninja sandals. He bore two red streaks on his face like Jiraiya and a tattoo on his left arm. He had a sword strapped to his back and a red diamond in his left ear.

Next to him stood a boy with long shiny black hair that was tied in a ponytail that reached his thighs. Large, silver, heavily-lashed bedroom eyes, a small nose, and pouty lips that begged to be kissed. His skin was flawless and ivory giving him an ethereal glow. He was slim and slightly curvy. Like Tsunade he bore a diamond on his forehead. His ears were slightly pointed and he wore a yin-yang earring in his right ear. He wore tight black shorts that stopped above his knees. He wore a tight white shirt with a V so deep it went to his naval and sleeves that flowed past his hands, but he wore an even tighter black mesh shirt underneath. He wore a white sash around his waist and black fingerless glove. He wore a scalpel pouch on his right leg and senbon on his left. He carried two large steel fans (Think Kitana from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) on his back one black one white to channel his yin-yang powers. He wore white ninja sandals and a white diamond around his neck.

It had been twelve years since they had last been at the village and Naruto was happy to see where he came form while Kyo was trying his best to find an escape route. Naruto noticed and looked at his brother.

"What are wrong aren't you happy to be back home?" He asked quite puzzled that Kyo didn't want to return to such a beautiful place.

Kyo simply looked at him a minute before speaking. "Home to me is where Kaa-san and Shizune-nee are, not with people I don't know!! You know my Kaa-san hates it here and she's not going to stay but we have to. I really wish it were different but it can't be and I don't know if I'll ever see her again."

Naruto just shook his head. "We'll at least you'll have me from now on baby brother. I'll look out for you and make sure nothing scary get you." He said in a teasing voice. Kyo bristled at Naruto audacity.

"Don't patronize me, you shit for brains!!! I betcha hanging out with that pervert over there has made you even slower than before!!" Kyo hissed back at his brother. It was like old times again poor lil Kyo would get picked on by Naruto just because he's an hour younger. Tsunade and Jiraiya just chuckled as Shizune attempted to make them stop. Suddenly the doors to the gates began to open as lone figure stepped out to greet them.

Sandaime walked to the group and gave them all a very warming smile. He had been waiting for this day to come for over twelve years. His eyes scanned the group till he found the two he was looking for the most. Naruto he noted was happy and seemed to welcome the sight of his old home. While Kyo looked displeased about the whole thing. Sandaime knew the boy wouldn't want to leave Tsunade but Arashi's words were crystal clear. He could only hope the village wouldn't drive the boys away. 12 years was long enough time to get over what happened and for them to open their eyes.

"Welcome to Konohoa Naruto and Kyo Uzumaki. Also welcome back Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya. It's always so wonderful seeing you here. Now come on there are lots to be discussed."

Soooooooo what do ya think!!! Better than my last attempt I hope. I would really appreciate some feedback. I want this to be a fairly long story and I'm bubbling over with ideas. So yeah there will be 1 yaoi pairing in this story otherwise its all m/f. Naruto is straight so girls are up. Not Sakura, I hate the ho and not Hinata too many of this.


	2. Getting to Know Konoha

_**A Tale of Two Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 1: Getting To Know Konhoa**_

Oh man thanks so much for the review I really like getting feedback and it encourages me to do a much better job.

2 Roboguy45: Well I'm so sorry it's just that I really dislike Sasuke. So yeah but I promise u, u won't be disappointed with who is going to be paired up with Kyo.

2 Serpentine Silver: Thanks so much for the feedback. It's greatly appreciated.

2 ACTION NARUTO LOVER: Oh well of course Kyo is like that mostly because of his mother's genes and Katsura. So that's why he's so feminine. I made an error with the Gamabunta thing there's only one it was an error.

2 Olorin69: So no Naruto does not have the Katsugan I wanted him and Kyo to have totally different bloodlines and strengths.

Anyway though so I've got the idea to hold a poll of course for whom you want Naruto to get with but first I want ideas and that's why I'm asking the readers to give me the names you want. I really want to say thanks for the reviews; it REALLY MEANS A LOT 2 ME. So keep on reviewing constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome!!!

The group of five stared at the aging Hokage with varying expressions written on their faces. Tsunade and Kyo both gave him a glare and then began to frown while looking at the village. Shizune gave him a warm smile along with Naruto and his foxy grin. Jiraiya just stood there with a light smile on his face for his old sensei.

Sarutobi walked up to the two young boys and gave them a warm smile.

"So this is young Naruto and Kyo eh? I must say you two have grown quite excellently. Although you're still quite short for your age." He said with a bit of a chuckle.

Kyo turned his eyes to the old man and a smirk formed on his face.

"And you move quite well for someone so ancient." He replied causing Tsunade to straight out laugh and Naruto and Jiraiya to turn around and try to hold in their laughter. Shizune on the other hand slapped him in the back of his head.

"Kyo!!!! Show the Hokage some respect!!!" She then turned to the aging Fire Shadow. "I apologize for that, Kyo developed quite a mouth from Tsunade."

The Hokage merely waved it off. "Its quite all right I shouldn't have called him short. Well I'm sure you're anxious to explore your home. So come on I'll take you on a tour of the Village."

As the Hokage turned and began to walk they all fell in line behind him. Naruto was beyond ecstatic. He kept asking questions and he kept jumping around looking at the village and all it had. To him the village was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Sandaime couldn't help but smile at Naruto's reaction to his home. The boy truly held Arashi's spirit. He seemed to fall deeper in love with the village with every new thing he pointed out. Then his eyes fell on the young medic ninja…..Kyo.

Kyo had to admit, the village was quite beautiful. Even though it was supposed to be his home he didn't feel it would be. Unlike his brother he didn't just pay attention to what Saindaime pointed out. He could see the villagers, their glares that were filled with hatred. He heard their whisperings. How could he call such a place home? Then to top it off Tsunade and Shizune would leave, then it would just be him and Naruto.

Sandaime could tell the boy was paying more attention to the villagers and their reactions. 'Damn those ignorant fools. These boys are keeping them safe and yet they scorn them. Even after 12 years they still have not gotten over the attack. If this continues I don't know if they will be strong allies or dangerous enemies.'

Sandaime soon brought the group to the Academy.

"Well here's the Academy. This is where all ninja start off. Today is the day of the genin exams. This is where you two will be going right now. Report to room 202 to instructor Umino Iruka and give him this note."

He handed Naruto the note and watched as the boys face lit up. He grabbed Kyo by the wrist and pulled his younger brother forward and into the building.

Sandaime turned back to the rest of their little group and let out a sigh.

"Do you think they'll like it here?" he asked his students.

Jiraiya spoke up first for Naruto. "Well the kid has been waiting to see the village for which his parents gave their lives. He's going to like it as long as he makes friends. Don't be fooled though the boy is smarter than you would give him credit for. He knows some people will resent him but he says he's going to become Hokage so they'll respect him."

Tsunade just shook her head and propped her back against the wall of the school. "Well Kyo isn't exactly happy about being here. I told him of how there were assassination attempts on him when he was barely two hours old. He doesn't feel safe here you can tell. Then of course Shizune and I are leaving and he really doesn't want us to, but I refuse to stay in this village. It's going to be hard sensei. All I can say is that hopefully he'll make good, honest friends. Then again if Naruto stays he'll stay he won't leave his brother again."

Sandaime just took another puff of his pipe before looking up at the sky. Then after heaving a sigh he turned to Shizune. "Well I believe Anko and Kurenai are at the Dango Stand right now. I need to speak with my students for a bit so why don't you go catch up with your old friends."

Shizune knew it was the nice way for him to say get lost and she did. She gave him a warm smile while she turned around and began to make her way to her old hangout.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Sarutobi sat behind his desk. Taking another puff of his pipe. Jiraiya was lounging on a couch in the corner of the room while Tsunade stood next to the door with an irritated look on her face. She was tapping her foot and glaring at her sensei.

"WELL OLD MAN!!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO TALK FOR THE PAST 3 MINUTES!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!?" She cracked her knuckles while glaring at him. Sarutobi remembered his pupil's strength and gulped before speaking up quickly.

"Well I brought you here to discuss your students. I want to know the extent of their abilities, how they've been, their likes, dislikes, everything about them."

Jiraiya once again decided to speak up first. He had a shine to his eyes that was recognized as pride. He was definitely proud of Naruto's accomplishments.

"Well Naruto is definitely the most talented kid I've ever met... His chakra levels are easily Sannin level but he has about mid-chunnin control. He's completely mastered his bloodline which is just unheard of for a kid his age. His water manipulation ability from Nidaime is superb. He can do Suiton jutsu quite easily without water around. He's got a knack for Fire jutsu which isn't surprising considering his 'tenant'. He can even call upon Kyuubi's Hellfire but only three times max. He's quite proficient with seals. While in Mist he picked up some kenjutsu and is pretty good with it. His personal taijustu style 'Sky Dragon' allows him to use the Hiraishin for speed and wind for extra power. Besides the Hiraishin, he's also mastered the Rasengan. His genjutsu is literally non-existent, but he can identify and break them. He can summon toads and foxes. His hearing and sense of smell is better than an Inuzuka's. He can regenerate lost limbs quite easily and is immune to all poisons. He's created this personal jutsu that acts like releasing the inner gates except he draws the energy form the Earth itself. This gives him a tremendous boost in terms of power and ability. He's easily Sannin level during the technique but it only last for five minutes. I would rank him mid-jounin to low ANBU without it. He just needs experience."

Before Sandaime could even open his mouth Tsunade moved form the wall to take a seat in front of the Sandaime. She had a true smile on her face as she talked about her 'son'.

"Kyo is an amazing medic, which goes without being said. He's mastered his Katsugan and his darkness and light elements. He's made a very dangerous form of taijustu which he calls The Piercing Palms. Using his eyes abilities to see the chakra, circulatory, and nervous systems he uses advanced chakra scalpels, darkness poison, and my obscene strength to poison, and cause both internal and external damage. He only uses darkness, light, and Wood element ninjutsu but his taijustu and genjutsu are simply incredible. He's unlocked a higher form of his Katsugan which can channel Katsura's psychic abilities and barrier spells. He can also use his fans to perform light and darkness jutsu without seals and can use them as well as Naruto uses his sword. He can summon slugs, and has created his own jutsu one which uses telekinesis to enable him to fly and another which can only be used with his eyes. It's called Shutdown. He looks into his opponents eyes and shoots intense waves of chakra through his opponent's eyes destroying the brain ability to operate. He can only use this jutsu once. It's a last resort. His personal medic jutsu "Holy Resurrection" can bring the dead back to life!!! I would rank him high-jounin to low ANBU."

Sandaime was truly and utterly speechless. He had known prodigies such as Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake but the boys even surpassed them at their age. Their training must have been absolutely grueling. He truly hoped these boys would grow to love this village. It depended upon the villagers whether they were going to make the boys their saviors or the destroyers.

_**At The Academy**_

Naruto continued to drag his brother all across the Academy till they had finally reached the classroom. Kyo opened the door and walked in with Naruto right behind him. The class all turned to see the new comers. Iruka smiled warmly at the boys before taking the note from the boys. He quickly read them over and walked back to his desk motioning for them to stand next to him.

"All right now class, we have two students who will be taking the Genin Exam along with you. Treat them well. Go on and introduce yourselves."

Naruto being the ever so brave one stepped up first.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my first time in Konohoa. I've come to take the exam since I've been living with my grandfather and he's been teaching me how to be a ninja. I hope to grow up and become an AWESOME Hokage."

Kyo just sighed as he stepped forward. He flipped his hair back a bit and cocked his head to the side cutely. Most of the boys in the class were drooling and the girls were glaring at him with nothing but hatred.

"Hello I'm Kyo Uzumaki and this is also my first time in Konohoa. Naruto is my older brother and we're twins. I've been staying with my Kaa-san and onee-chan. They're both medic ninja whom I wish to emulate. My dream is to become the best and most dangerous medic nin ever. Also, for future reference I'm a boy."

Half the boys choked on their drool while others only drooled more. The girls became more relaxed, because he wasn't after their Uchiha. Some of the other girls and a few guys were giving Naruto a look that chilled him to the bone. It was the look of a predator. Naruto and Kyo would soon find out why fan girls and fan boys were the scariest thing alive.

The brothers just walked up the stands and took up a seat. Naruto found himself sitting right next to a boy that gave off the Stay-away-from-me vibe. Naruto just simply turned back to the front.

Kyo on the other hand was sitting right next to the laziest boy alive. Nara Shikamaru. Kyo and the boy looked at each other before Kyo gave him a small smile. The lazy boy just simply turned his head. Kyo eye started to get a twitch form being ignored.

'Damn lazy bastard. I outta kick his ass!!! How dare he ignore me? I was actually trying to be nice!!! Just wait you lazy son of a bitch your mine!!"

Shikamaru was so happy he had turned away. The boy was way prettier than any girl he's met. Something about that boy made his stomach squeeze and for the first time he was sporting a blush. He couldn't let the boy see him like that. He just hoped the boy didn't think he was some kind of weirdo.

Iruka started calling out names to take the test and one by one they all passed. Mizuki was fuming. He had hoped the demon brats were going to fail so he could put his plan into action. He had tried to use a jutsu to throw them off but they easily broke it and created the shadow clones to pass.

Kyo and Naruto stood outside of the Academy waiting for their guardians to come and pick them up. While they were waiting they were listening to the parents of the kids as they were being picked up.

"I can't believe those monsters passed!!!"

"I know now they'll gain power to kill us all!!!"

"I doubt it; don't forget we have Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. There's no way for them to beat him!!!"

All the people stopped as they heard footsteps coming their way. People began to smile as Tsunade and Jiraiya walked through the crowd. They were heading right towards the demon brats. They thought the Sannin were going to kill the demons but they were surprised when Kyo jumped up.

"Kaa-san!!!!" he yelled running to Tsunade as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. They were too shocked. The little demon called Tsunade mother!!!

"Yo, Ero-sannin I passed." Naruto said walking up to his grandfather like figure. Jiraiya simply bopped the boy on the head for the insult but then gave him a pat on the head, a sign he was proud of his apprentice.

The people were shocked. How did the brats know the Sannin, why were the Sannin being so friendly to them? Especially Jiraiya seeing as how they had killed his pupil.

"Lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade surely you know these demons need to die. They destroyed out village and killed our loved ones. Especially you Jiraiya-sama, they killed your pupil the 4th. Why don't just kill them!!1" A random villager shouted out. He was soon joined by more villagers as they shouted for the Sannin to kill the demons.

Naruto's eyes saddened a bit before they took a steely resolve. Kyo's eyes turned silver with an amber iris. The Sannin blasted the crowd with enough killer intent that they were frozen on the spot. Jiraiya's hand formed a Rasengan while Tsunade simply stomped her foot on the ground causing a humongous crack to open in the earth that stopped at the villagers feet.

Jiraiya glared at the people with unadulterated fury. Tsunade's hands began to glow as she formed chakra scalpels.

"Don't you ever talk about them that way? They are the reason the demons are held at bay. If they weren't you would all be dead. They deserve to be treated like the heroes they are not like animals for abuse!!!" Jiraiya said with a steely edge none recognized in his kind voice.

"To think I was going to come back to this village. I see how you treat your heroes!! You have just shown me why I stay away from this place. You all disgust me. If you value your lives leave!! Before I decide to rip you all to shreds!!"Tsunade yelled letting loose more killer intent.

Many faces paled as they took off running. The Sannin turned back around to face their pupils. Kyo looked like he could care less now. Naruto had a determined look on his face.

"They're scared of us, but I'm going to change that. Once I become Hokage I'll show them I'm a great person and not a demon. I'll earn their respect, just wait." Naruto said to no one in particular. Jiraiya and Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the boy. Kyo walked to his brother's side and gave him a small smile.

"And I'll be there to help you achieve your goal. I'm going to watch your back to make sure you stay safe and achieve your goal aniki. If no one else will be your friend remember I'm not only your brother but your friend. You can always count on me. Hopefully you can change this place."

Sandaime watched the whole event through his crystal ball. He smiled at the two boys. For now it seems the boys would help the village despite their treatment. He thanked Kami for such a blessing.

_**An Hour Later:**_

_**Back At The Academy**_

Iruka was having a dilemma he had one too many students with the arrival of his two new students. He needed to find a solution and quick the kids would be back soon. He yanked at his hair in frustration when Sandaime walked in.

"Uuuggh Lord Hokage there's one too many students. This is horrible I don't know what to do!!!"

Sandaime looked at the list for awhile while contemplating on how to help Iruka out. It was only fair since he place the poor young man in such a predicament. That's when it came to him.

"Ah Iruka I have a solution!" The Hokage said as relief flooded the young mans face.

"Really?!?!?!?!" he asked. Iruka was breathing a lot easier now. Sandaime gave the list one last look before he began to write down the students name in a different way.

"All right this is what we'll do. Instead of listing the kids in order by grades we're going to group them in those of teams with a similar purpose. I know that Gai is taking Lee as an apprentice and will not have time to focus on his other students so I assigned them to Anko. This leaves a hole in their team. I was thinking to put Kyo in that cell. They have more experience and could use a medic nin and someone who has a strong background in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. This would be the rescue team. Their combined skills can easily help any other team out to escape while Kyo heals them. Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka will be a tracking and assault squad. Their abilities of sight, smell, hearing, and insects give them an edge at gathering information while their fighting abilities make them excellent front line assault squad members."

Iruka just nodded his head in satisfaction. It all made perfect sense. By putting them together this way it made for a much more effective team which would rely on each other abilities. He just kept listening as the Hokage kept explaining.

"Now, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno will be the assassination squad. Sasuke and Naruto have extraordinary skills that are perfect for assassination. They both have great stealth and power. If they work together they would be great. Sakura really hasn't exhibited anything quite amazing but I'm hoping her jounin sensei will change that. Lastly the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio will be the reconnaissance team. Their skills are perfect for gathering information. So how's that solve your problem?"

Iruka was just too happy. He didn't even have to do anything. The Hokage really was a genius. He never would have thought to have put the teams that way. He just nodded as the Fire Shadow gave him a smile.

_**An Hour Later**_

All the students were back in the classroom awaiting their team assignments. Kyo was sitting back in his seat setting his trap so carefully. He giggled to himself as he laid a genjutsu over his prank. He had imbedded senbon in the boys' seat which made the needles stick out just a tiny bit. Then he put a genjutsu over them so they couldn't be seen. He was going to get that lazy bastard.

Shikamaru was making his way back to his seat when he caught sight of Kyo smiling. He simply turned his head away and proceeded to sit down. Something in his mind was screaming at him but he paid it no mind. He should have watched Kyo face who's smile widened with every inch the boy came closer to his seat till………….

"YYYEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWCCHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Shikamaru let out the loudest yell ever heard in the vicinity of Konohoa. The entire classes' ears were ringing from the yell. Shikamaru tumbled backwards as Kyo's face went from sadistic glee to shock. Shikamaru had fallen face forward towards Kyo who was not expecting that. He crashed on top of the poor smaller boy. Shikamaru raised his head for his eyes to meet molten silver. Shikamaru blushed as did Kyo after noticing his position, then his eyes took on a murderous look.

"GET OFF ME YOU HENTAI PERVERT. KYAH!!!!!" Kyo gave the poor boy one of his super powered punches which knock the boy a good bit in the air. Shikamaru hit the ground in a heap with a nice cut on his arm; how he got it he didn't know. Kyo gasped when he saw the cut he caused. Unknowingly he had activated his chakra scalpels and cut him.

Sakura poked her head around to see Shikamaru. She simply snorted and shook her head as she came to stand in front of him. "Shikamaru, go to the nurse and get that fixed up you lazy bum. You almost got blood on Sasuke-kun!!!!! So go get cleaned up so you won't get it on him. NOW!!!!"

Before anyone could react Kyo had pushed the girl out the way causing her to fall to the bottom of the stairs in a heap. He bent down to Shikamaru and grinned sheepishly before placing his hand over the wound as white chakra encased his hand. To everyone's astonishment the wound healed up like it never happened. Kyo looked at the lazy nin.

"Sorry for cutting you there. The least I could do was heal you, and I'm sorry for putting my senbon in your chair you just pissed me off really bad when you ignored me."

Shikamaru just gave the boy a nod. "I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to ignore you it was just…that uh…well you see…..um. I kinda spaced out while you were looking at me. So honestly, I'm sorry for ignoring you." Shikamaru did his best to keep his blush off his face. Sakura had finally recovered and was marching her way back up the stairs to pound Kyo.

She raised her fist to hit him but he stopped it with one finger. She looked down to see him giving her a glare that sent a slight chill down her spine. "Don't you ever try to hit me. I'm sorry for pushing you but you were in the way and I wanted to get to his wound quickly. Plus you weren't helping him so it was best to get you out my way so I could work."

If Sakura was going to say something she must have chosen to swallow her words. She went back to her seat as did Shikamaru and Kyo. Naruto just shook his head. It was good only Shino, Hinata, and Shikamaru had seen his brother's skill. He was hoping to keep a low profile till it was time for him to really show his skill. Oh well.

Iruka burst in the classroom and quickly stood behind his desk. All the students had stopped talking and quickly found their way to their seats. Iruka gave them a quick speech on being a shinobi and graduating before he moved on to teams.

"This year we're doing things a bit differently instead of putting you in teams dealing with your grades they will be placed on your skills and how you will function with your teammates. With this being said Kyo Uzumaki will be moving to replace Rock Lee on Team 6 under Mitirashi Anko. You should leave now and meet them at training ground 6."

Kyo stood up and gave his brother a smile as he moved down the aisle and proceeded to the door. He soon was out the door and heading towards the training grounds.

Iruka watched as the boy left the classroom and continued on with his job. "Now Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. You jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake"

Sasuke sat there listening and once he heard who was on his team his face turned into a scowl. 'Some dobe who shows up out of nowhere and a fangirl I can't believe this. I shouldn't be on a team they will only hold me back.'

Sakura on the other hand was in heaven. 'Yes I have Sasuke all to myself. True love conquers all. Then I have that new kid, whatever he better not get in Sasuke's way or I'll make him sorry.'

Naruto's face did not betray any of his inner thoughts about his teammates. He just sat there thinking to himself. 'The last Uchiha heir eh, I wonder if he's an avenger. Then we have his loyal fangirl. This is so annoying. If the old man made these teams I'm going to kill him! I wanted to be on Kyo's team…….oh well.'

Iruka just continued on giving out the team assignments and their jounin sensei's. After he had given out all the teams he dismissed them for his last time and told them to meet back here for the jounin sensei's to come and pick them up.

After lunch the teams were back in the room and only Team 7 was still there. During lunch Naruto had tried his best to befriend his two teammates both of whom rejected him outright. Sakura called him a loser with no talent.

'Ha! Like that pink-haired banshee can talk. After 3 clones she's wiped out.'

Then there was the Uchiha. He had approached the boy and before he could even say anything the boy called him a weakling and told him that he better not hold him back.

'Arrogant bastard, I hope I get the chance to take him down a peg or two. He's got some stick so far up his ass!!! Stupid duck-butted asshole……and what's up with our sensei, is he like retarded or something?'

Three hours later Kakashi walked into the classroom to see Sakura hanging on to Sasuke, Sasuke ignoring her, and Naruto reading a book on seals.

"Yo! Team 7 meet me on the roof." Was all he said before he poofed out of existence. Sasuke got up with Sakura right behind him as Naruto contemplated going the same way or just walking up the side of the wall outside. In the end he just walked behind his teammates.

Once they got up there they all sat around him in a semi circle. While he stood up and smiled at him form behind his face mask.

"Well you all are Team 7 how about some introductions. Your likes, dislikes, dreams, ambitions, goals for the future…."

Sakura being the ever so bright one raised her hand and proved that she lacked common sense.

"I don't understand sensei why don't you go first?" She said proud of herself thinking she asked a question that needed to be addressed.

Kakashi just sighed before complying with her request. He put his book away for the moment and leaned back against the railing.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business and my ambitions…well I can't tell you and my goals….I'll get back to you on that."

All 3 genin just simply sweat dropped while their thoughts were just along the same lines.

'So basically all we know is his name…..well that sucks.'

"Well Pinky since you seem to be in the mood to talk why don't we let you go first. Don't hold anything back now, you should tell your teammates everything they should know." He said in a boring tone of voice.

Sakura scowled at the name but spoke up none the less. "My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm the first ninja in my family!! I like…….my dreams are………my goal is……..I don't like INO-PIG!" With every pause she looked at Sasuke and the last one she let out a squeal.

'Fangirl' Kakashi thought as the girl went through her introduction.

"Okay you next Icicle Boy…."

Sasuke knew he was talking to him and proceeded to go into his introduction. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha I have very little likes and many dislikes, I have no dream for it will become a reality and that is to kill a certain someone and resurrect my clan."

'Just what I was expecting emo-avenger' both Kakashi and Naruto thought.

"Alrighty then you're last Sunshine."

Naruto simply closed his book and put it in his pouch before turning his gaze toward the Hokage Mountain.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my sensei, my brother, and various other things. I dislike hatred and lust for power and the people who do such. My ambition is too become Hokage and cleanse this village. My goals are the same as my ambition."

'Ah so this is one of the containers, interesting child. Only Sandaime knows where they've been all the years. So I wonder how good is this kid. I doubt he's on par with the Uchiha. We'll see.' Kakashi thought

"We'll meet at Training ground 7 at 7 a.m. so don't be late and don't eat unless you want to throw up." Kakashi said before poofing out of existence.

Naruto was going to try once again to get in with his teammates.

"Sp how about we go out to eat, you know to get to know each other?" He suggested in his most sincere tone.

Sasuke merely scoffed.

"I don't need to get know you, you're a loser that couldn't cut the academy and lucked out on graduating. I'm only going to tell you this once. Don't get in my way and don't you dare hold me back." Was all the Uchiha said before walking off with Sakura right behind him.

"Stupid teammates I hope Kyo's meeting went much better." He said to no one in particular.

_**During Team 7 Waiting Period**_

Kyo came to training ground 6 to see a boy with long black hair and pale pupiless eyes and a girl in a Chinese style shirt and two buns in her hair sitting down. Kyo made his way over to them as they both looked up and saw him approaching.

Tenten was in awe. This girl was gorgeous, she was like every teenage boys wet dream if only a little flat chested. She wondered if this was to be their new teammate. She couldn't wait to see what the girl knew. She hoped she wasn't another one of those fangirls who didn't train but focused on her looks. She was happy Lee wasn't here she had a crush on him and she wouldn't tolerate any competition.

Neji just gaped as the girl approached him. He knew they were getting a new teammate but he expected another boy. He sized the girl up besides her beauty he didn't see any real threat besides her fans. He surmised her to be proficient with those but he couldn't really tell anything else.

Kyo approached his gaping teammates and smiled.

"Hello, its nice to meet you. I'm Kyo Uzumaki your new teammate." Kyo said trying his best to get along and start off right with his new teammates. Neji was the first to speak up.

"Nice to meet you also Kyo. I am Neji Hyuuga and this is Tenten. I'm not trying to be rude but isn't Kyo traditionally a boys name."

Kyo just sighed as he relaxed his posture a bit before speaking to them and undoubtedly shock the living hell out of them.

"I am not a girl, I'm a boy. I get that a lot" Kyo said with a smile watching as their reactions took over their face. Neji's eyes widened and his mouth slacked very un-hyuuga like, unlike Tenten who breathed a sigh of relief.

Before they could talk even further. Kyo sensed someone approaching them fast. "Someone's coming in fast, can't tell if they're hostile or not." His answer came when a kunai came at him with surprising speed. Instead of using a barrier he simply cocked his head to the side letting it fly by.

"Byakugan!"

"Katsugan!"

Both boys dojutsu pulsed to life as Neji and Tenten gave him an astonished look. They hadn't expected him to have a bloodline.

"From the left!!!" Both boys shouted at the same time. Which surprised Neji. The figure was about 400 meters away in the dense forest which usually only the Byakugan could see. This new teammate was quite intriguing.

Tenten had followed their directions and sent multiple shuriken in the area only to hit trees. Suddenly both Kyo and Neji tensed they were surrounded. Kyo could tell that they were shadow clones since this was one of his aniki's favorite jutsu. The clones all sent hordes of metal at them.

Neji cursed to himself he hadn't mastered Kaiten yet and Tenten could not possibly deflect all those weapons he looked at his new teammate who gave him an assuring nod.

"Barrier Spell 1: Reflect!" Kyo yelled out as his eyes glowed briefly as a silver dome appeared around the group reflecting the objects back where they came form.

'Those are shadow clones, they are solid but only one of them is the real person.' Kyo spoke telepathically to his teammates who jumped in surprise.

'What the hell' was Tenten's thought as was Neji's

'Its another one of my abilities. I'll share with you everything once we take care of this intruder. You can talk to each other and myself this way just think and we shall hear you. My mental pulse has shown me the one to your right 98 degrees upward Tenten is the real one, force her down and hopefully Neji and I can disable her.'

'All right you guys better be ready we only have one shot.' She thought back.

She threw all the weapons she had in designated arcs that would only leave for the woman to drop out of the trees and it worked. The figure dropped out the tree as the boys rushed her with their dangerous taijustu. Kyo's hands were blazing black chakra as his taijustu style came out. Neji was also attacking with the dangerous Jyuuken. Neji and Kyo flowed with each other since their styles were so similar. The intruder was having a time dodging them till she let loose a jutsu on Neji whom was closing in on her.

"Shadow Snakes!!!" the person whispered as cobras wrapped themselves around the Hyuuga and bit into his skin paralyzing him instantly. Kyo took the opportunity and with an unexpected burst of speed delivered a blow to the person's stomach.

To Neji's surprise he saw the inner damage the boy had cause and the poison his chakra scalpels injected. While the intruder and Tenten were shocked when the blow sent the intruder back crashing completely through four boulders and a tree. Tenten remembered that only one person was said to have been that strong. Tsunade of the Sannin. This kid must have replicated her technique somehow.

Tenten and Kyo rushed over to Neji as Tenten removed the snakes and both her and Neji watched as Kyo's hand glowed with white chakra and healed his wounds and the poison. That's when the intruder got up and Kyo formed a sign in the air.

"Barrier Spell 3: Impregnable Barrier"

Silver and white chakra formed a tight pyramid around them as the intruder's disguise poofed out. Out stepped Anko whom Kyo scanned to be sure before dropping the barrier.

"You brats aren't half bad. I'm Anko your new Jounin instructor. I have lots to teach you kids and you better pay attention or else I'll have to have some fun with you." She said way to sadistically for their liking.

"We'll meet at the Hokage tower tomorrow for our first mission together. So until then you brats!" She poofed away.

Neji and Tenten turned to their new teammate both with the same expression on their face. "All right I think its time we got to know each other don't you."

Kyo was on his way back home after spending three hours with his team discussing each other. He saw no reason to hide back who trained him all those years and didn't. He mentioned all of his bloodline abilities and skills except his Mokuton abilities and Katsura. He wasn't ready to tell them that just yet. But all in all he was satisfied with his team. He had began to break Neji out of his shell and convince Tenten to pick up more than weapons. He hoped Naruto's day was as good as his. He sighed as he picked up the pace eager to get back home to spend the last night Tsunade and Shizune were in town having gun with them.

Oh man you don't know how tiring it was to write all of that. I'm planning on making all chapters this long or longer and hopeful update once or twice a week.

As you can see the one yaoi pairing will be ShikaxKyo. So there I said it but I need ideas for Naruto and quickly so if you would send them through your reviews it would be greatly appreciated so yeah tell me what you thought and review THANKS!!!!


	3. Goodbye Old, Hello New

_**A Tale of Two Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 3: Goodbye Old, Hello New**_

**Okay now this is Chapter 3 and so far the only choices are Girl Haku and Anko. Thanks so much for the reviews though really appreciate them. To answer a question Naruto doesn't have a dojutsu. When he releases his bloodline over his elements the only indication is a burst of power which gives him an edge in battle with the enemy not knowing what to expect. Anyway this is like a filler chapter so don't expect too much action.**

Kyo met his brother on his way home. The blonde shinobi was walking with his hands behind his head giving off an air of complete unawareness. He knew otherwise Naruto never let his guard down. So when Naruto called to him he wasn't surprised.

"Done already eh?" Naruto asked never turning around to look at his brother as they continued walking to their house.

"Yes. All seems well with my team but my sensei is a bit crazed if you ask me. But I digress we should really be heading home so that we can get our clothes and go to the bathhouse. You didn't forget tonight was Kaa-san, Shizune-nee, and Ero-sannin's last day with us before they leave." Kyo asked. Hearing nothing but silence from him he knew the boy had forgotten as usual. Sometimes he wondered if they really were related.

They made it home in good time as everyone was getting ready to go to the bathhouse. After about an hour at the bathhouse they group had dressed in their best kimonos and was on their way out to the best restaurant in town.

Tsunade's hair was loose and hanging past her shoulders. She wore a green kimono that was the same color as the jewel around her neck. It was very elegant and had yellow flowers on it with a yellow obi.

Shizune chose her favorite violet kimono with pink undertones. The obi itself was pink and she looked absolutely stunning in it. She pinned her hair back and wore a single purple earring in one ear.

Jiraiya didn't feel the need to dress in a kimono as usual. He said it wasn't quite right for him. Tsunade on the other hand knew why he didn't wear kimono's anymore…..ah the mistakes of his youth.

Naruto was dressed in an elegant silk sapphire kimono that bore the Uzumaki spiral on the back in black. There were black flames at the bottom of the kimono and the end of his sleeves. His usual spiky hair was obeying the laws of gravity and laying flat against his head giving him a more mature look. He also wore a black obi around his waist. His whole outfit seemed to augment his masculinity and give him an air of confidence.

Kyo wore a black silk kimono that flowed as if enchanted. The kimono bore silver and white flowers on it as his obi was white. The whole kimono was lined in silver and brought out his beautiful eyes. He wore a yin-yang earring in his right ear and a white jewel similar to Tsunade's around his neck. His hair was done in a bun while his bangs framed his face. The outfit seemed to magnify his ethereal beauty and gave him a more regal air.

The family of five wasted no time in leaving and going into the restaurant. This was the only other restaurant besides the ramen stand that would serve the brothers without problems. The manager beamed as he saw the Sannin and the Uzumaki brothers. He quickly accommodated them with the best room he had available. As the family of five sat down and began to order their food Jiraiya decided to start the conversation off.

"So how were you two brat's teams, you know who's on them, sensei, anything interesting?" he asked while eyeing the two brothers.

Naruto and Kyo exchanged glances but as usual Naruto started talking before Kyo could even open his mouth.

"Well I got stuck with dad's student Kakashi. He seems boring at the most right now. He seems strong though I wonder if he can teach me anything you know. I also got stuck with the arrogant ass Uchiha who thirst for power sickens me, and lastly there's Sakura a first generation shinobi in her family. She'll probably die on our first real mission. She's the weakest thing on two legs, I swear. She lacks in everything except intellect and she fawns over Sasuke all day." Naruto said in a crisp tone. It was apparent he did not think much of his teammates. Tsunade and Shizune themselves both weren't very happy to hear how the future Kunoichi were doing.

"Well my team consists of the weapons mistress Tenten. She's the best weapons user of our generation and is quite skilled in it. She lacks in everything else but is fairly average. She's nice and is very reliable. Last year's Rookie of the Year Neji Hyuuga is also on my team. His Byakugan is quite developed for his age and is a master of the Gentle Fist. He knows a few ninjutsu but never uses it. He relies too much on the Gentle Fist and his Byakugan. He's a bit of a stuck prick who thinks destiny and fate rule over everything, but rest assured I'll fix that problem. Our jounin sensei is Anko Mitirashi. I remember Kaa-san telling me her master was Orochimaru. She is quite deadly and tricky. I know she'll be able to teach us a lot. She's fair and but not level-headed. Overall I really like my team."

When the boy had finished talking everyone at the table gave him a weird look. Kyo was not one to take to anyone lightly, the fact that he had actually gotten to know and liked his fellow teammates and sensei had everyone wondering if something was wrong with the boy.

"Well considering that Kakashi's your sensei Naruto I bet you're going to learn a lot. After all if he remembers your fathers' teachings he will be fair to each of you. While I don't know Anko I know her heart is in the right place. After her betrayal by Orochimaru she has placed loyalty at the top of her list. She doesn't take anything lightly so I know you're in good hands, both of you." Tsunade said as she stared down at her 'son' and her 'brother'.

"So Kaa-san what do you plan on doing once you leave the village tonight?" Kyo asked trying to mask the sadness in his voice.

Tsunade gave him a sad smile when she heard the sorrow in his voice he tried to conceal. She really hated to leave him alone and her motherly side was giving her hell. But she really didn't want to remain in the village it brought up way too many unhappy memories

"To be honest Shizune and I are going out into Snow country for a bit. I've heard that they have discovered a few old medical scrolls. SO I think I'm going to go investigate on that. After that I'll probably start gambling…..uh I mean gaming" Tsunade said as Shizune just nodded to confirm Kyo.

"Well what about you Ero-sannin?" Naruto asked while taking a sip of sake that he switched when no one was looking.

"Well I'm going to go back to gathering information and of course doing my much needed research!!!!" He said as he giggled perversely. Which cause Tsunade to start cracking her knuckles and Shizune to pull out a scalpel from God knows where? But before they could hurt the poor Toad Sage he was saved when the food was brought in and put in front of them.

Their conversation abandoned each of them began to eat and reminisce on old times they had together and Naruto and Kyo's baby days which made both boys blush from embarrassment. Especially when they remembered the time Tsunade had gotten the boys head stuck in between her breast and Naruto came up screaming 'scary place!!!' as toddlers.

They kept talking well till eleven till they realized they were still going to leave and would prefer to do it now. One by one they each got up and left the restaurant leaving their money and a generous tip for their server. As they emerged from the windowless building their eyes traveled up to the night sky which seemed to shine more brilliantly than ever.

As the boys walked the rest of their family down to the gates Kyo just couldn't help but to keep looking upwards toward the sky. To him the night sky was the most beautiful ting anyone could ever see. It came to life with all the stars shining many different colors and forming strange patterns. He shook his heads of his thoughts and continued walking with his family.

Naruto on the other hand was taking in the scenery of Konhoa at night. The beauty of the village at night just seems to take him captive and hold his breath. The way the leaves swayed, the colors around him, even the contrasting silence of the night seemed to give the village a whole new look. He could see why his father died trying to save the village.

Both Sannin gazed at their respective pupils before looking back towards the village gates. They both hated to leave the boys alone but they both had their reason foolish or not. Tsunade hoped Kyo wouldn't turn his back on them like she did and hoped her son found happiness. Jiraiya on the other hand hoped for Naruto that the boys dream would come true and finally change the village. Shizune was hoping that the people wouldn't be so cruel to them. The boys had been saved from their ignorance once but she feared that this time the villagers were going to try their best to make them miserable.

About five minutes later they had approached the gates. Both Sannin and Shizune were turned around with their backs to the now open village gates. Seemingly out of nowhere Jiraiya pulled out a blade that was wrapped in a exquisite black and gold sheath. He handed the blade to Naruto who looked down at the blade and then back up at the Sannin. The boy was about to say something when Jiraiya spoke up.

"Shut it brat. I already know you have a sword, but this sword is as legendary as the Grass Cutter which Orochimaru wields. This is an ancient sword that the Nidaime used before the Raijin. It's said that the sword contains a spirit that will call only to its true owner. I think that might just be you kid." Jiraiya said.

Naruto took the blade out of its sheath and stared at it. It was an exquisite blade that bore supreme skill but he doubted the whole spirit thing. He just shrugged his shoulders and replaced it with his current sword. Tsunade nodded to Shizune who walked up to her brother and handed him something in his hand.

"That's the dragon amulet. Its said to bring its user good luck at all times. I know it may not seem like much but it is quite valuable. This amulet is said to be a divine item that really does work. I've worn it a couple of times and have actually survived a lot of things when I shouldn't have. I haven't worn it since Dan died so I'm giving it to you. May its good luck watch over you." Tsunade said while walking up and giving him a tight hug along with Shizune. The twins watched as both Sannin and Shizune teleported away leaving the boys to stare out into the woods.

"I'm going to miss that old man. But like he says its time for us to be shinobi and stand on our on two feet!" Naruto said throwing an arm around his younger brother who for once didn't remove it.

"Yeah I guess so" was all Kyo said as they turned and walked back into their home.

_**The Next Morning**_

Kyo awoke early as usual and got himself ready having to wake Naruto several times before resorting to his last ditch effort. He made his way into his brothers' room for about the fifth time this morning as he activated his dojutsu. He concentrated as he slipped into his brothers' mind.

Once again his brother was dreaming of ramen. SO he did what was necessary to wake the blonde up. Naruto stared in horror as all his beloved ramen began to change into vegetables. One by one Naruto screamed as he woke up.

The blonde woke up to see a smirking Kyo standing smugly by his bed.

"You dirty bastard!!!! That was low and you know it!!!!!" He yelled at Kyo while chucking his alarm clock at the boy. Kyo simply dodged as he watched the clock shatter against the wall. Once again he smirked as he exited the room.

"Now you know you're going to have to pay for that" he said while Naruto started grumbling about stupid brothers. At around seven Kyo had bid his brother a farewell as he made his way to the Hokage tower. Today was the day of his first official mission. Mind you he had been on many 'missions' with his mother. She wanted to have at least some practical experience.

In no time he made it to the Hokage tower where he asked to be let into his office. The secretary's warm smile melted into a fierce scowl when she saw him standing in front of her. She gave him a fierce glare before telling him the Hokage need not be seen with the likes of him. Kyo unlike Naruto set his face into his own scowl and was about to go Tsunade on the lady when the door opened and Iruka told him to come in.

Kyo glared at the woman before entering the building and finding his team and sensei already there. Anko was standing there with a fearsome glint in her eye that Kyo didn't like one bit. She smiled as she saw her last student walk in the door.

"Well kids it seems all they have for us is a couple of D rank missions. Now I know that Tenten and Neji haven't done those in quite awhile and it wouldn't be fare so for the next few weeks we'll be training……..my way" she said before breaking out in a mad cackle that scared the poor genin to death.

Before any of them could try and get out of such a horrible choice she had amazingly whisked them all away by the use of a massive teleportation into her favorite playground AKA the Forest of Death. Each of them stood up as she leaned up against the tree.

"Now this is known as Area 44 the Forest of Death. Don't ask why it's called this for you'll find out soon enough. This is where you're going to train. I don't doubt that you each know tree climbing and water walking and pretty much have a great handle on your chakra control. Neji you're going to be working on Ninjutsu because you rely too much on your bloodline and your taijustu. Tenten its time to incorporate some taijustu and genjutsu into your arsenal. It will make you a much more effective kunoichi and help balance you out a bit. Kyo I'm going to see if you can incorporate a bit of my taijustu style into what's working for you and you need to start weight training. Your power is useless if your opponent is faster than you so we're going to nullify that problem right now."

She created 2 shadow clones; one went with Kyo while the other went with Neji while she remained with Tenten seeing as how she had the most to learn. She sought out to make these kids stronger and by damn she was going to do just that.

Naruto was finish grumbling about his brother and his habits while he was getting ready. He had finished putting on all his clothes while he was debating on what to bring to this 'test'. He had decided to leave his Hiraishin kunai and swords at home. He didn't want to reveal anything just yet. On his way out he just happened to walk by his brothers' room. He went in and immediately ran over to Kyo's shelf filled with his vials and special senbon. He picked up a few paralyzing senbon and disorienting gas bombs. Thinking that was it he almost walked out when he saw the vial marked **DEATH TREE BINDINGS **he smiled as he picked it up…..best be prepared for anything.

In no time he made his way to the training ground and began surveying the land memorizing several key spots he might need to utilize. He quickly jumped up into the branches of a tree and pulled out his seals book. He quickly began writing in more notes on his latest seal while awaiting his teammates.

Right on time his teammates appeared on the scene while he was still engrossed with his book. He had concealed his presence so he doubted they had senses him. Hours later Kakashi appeared with Sakura yelling that he was late.

"You can come down now Naruto." Kakashi called to his student sitting in the tree. Naruto simply closed his book and put it away as he jumped out the tree startling his teammates and slightly pissing off Sasuke who didn't sense him.

"All right then here are two bells. The goal is to get one before the timer rings and therefore pass and not get sent back to the Academy." Kakashi stated waiting for the inevitable question.

"But senseis there are only two bells you're missing one!!!" Sakura pointed out quickly looking at Sasuke to see if he was impressed yet. She sighed in defeat as the Uchiha was too busy thinking on how to get a bell and prove his strength.

"Yes which means that only two of you will pass and the other will be sent to the academy." He smiled at most of the reactions. Sakura paled and let out a loud yell of no, Sasuke's faces contorted into a bit of anger then to confidence knowing his skills were superior; Naruto on the other hand got a look of confusion thinking more on the test.

"Begin" he yelled. He was slightly impressed as the kids all disappeared. He then took in to observing how well they had hidden. Sakura was the easiest to find to his surprise, for some reason he suspected Naruto since he was the weakest on the team (or so he thinks) to be found immediately. Sasuke was next. He had taken way more time to hide. Naruto on the other hand amazed him. The boy must have run an overlay of the place and chose the best spot to hide and observe while masking his presence with a simple genjutsu.

For about thirty minutes nothing happened. Sasuke was seething he had expected the dobe to have gone in so that he could use the blonde idiot to attack Kakashi and grab both bells eliminating his team and proving that he needed no one and personal training. It seem like he would have to make the first move.

Naruto watched as his teammate used a trap to lure in Kakashi and then proceeded to engage the man. Naruto was as impressed as Kakashi with his performance. He noticed Kakashi was probably going to get the boy from underground and so he sent three clones in to help. One grabbed Sasuke out the way as the other two delivered a crashing foot stomp to each of the hands that burst from the ground only for them to burst in smoke.

The real Kakashi was shocked he thought he had the Uchiha till Naruto came at him with his own shadow clones. Kakashi came out the bush as Sasuke charged at him. It was easy for him to block till the clones jumped in, in conjunction with Sasuke. The real Naruto burst from the ground and almost snatched the bells but Kakashi batted him away only to have it replaced with a shadow clone as the real Naruto dismissed the other clone and joined Sasuke.

Kakashi could see that Naruto had figured it out and was about to congratulate them when Sasuke had kicked him out the way and went at a shocked Kakashi.

"Sasuke we can't take him alone!! We need to work together!!!" Naruto yelled as he felt a presence in his head felt the time to comment to him.

'_If you weren't holding back it would have been finished by now. Kakashi is barely hanging on to his A-rank status since he quit ANBU.'_

'**Shut it Kyuu. You know very well why I'm trying to keep my true potential down. It gives one an advantage in battle at all times. Until the time is right I won't show my true strength.' **

'_Whatever boy just hurry this up we have training to do!!!'_

The mental connection died as the fox went back into the corners of Naruto's mind ready for if the boy wanted and needed to contact him. He was coming out of the conversation when he heard Sasuke shout back at him.

"I don't need a weak idiot such as you trying to help me. You're only getting in my way!!!" Sasuke said continuing his assault at Kakashi. Kakashi himself was saddened at his most promising student's reply to help. Naruto had the idea down though. Even though the help was refused the boy was preparing to run in when Sakura came and dragged him away.

"SASUKE SAID HE DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP SO STAY OUT OF IT YOU BLONDE ASS!!!" she all but yelled at the blonde who simply sniffed. His feelings hurt a bit he turned back and ran through the trees to think of a plan himself.

Minutes later the jounin had easily dispatched Sasuke and Sakura. He was impressed with Sasuke's skill it reminded him of himself at that age. Sakura was utterly pathetic as he didn't even touch her before she collapsed. So now he was on his way to find Naruto. He had laid a very simple trap to see if the boy was exceptionally bright or truly dumb.

He watched as Naruto made his way to the bell he had laid down. He shook his head as Naruto stopped a bit and threw a kunai at the area around the bell testing for traps but not for genjutsu. The boy quickly ran over to the bell and picked it up never seeing the genjutsu covered trap as he was held up in a rope. Kakashi came out shaking his head coming closer to the blonde.

Naruto smiled as his plan begin to fall into place. He was hoping to catch Kakashi in a rare moment of arrogance. His illusion kunai was holding up quite well. He had made the kunai with an automatic illusion placed on it to hide. He had dropped the vial on the ground with its contents placed on the ground waiting for a pulse of chakra to spring into action. Kakashi had never seen this all he saw was the kunai.

Kakashi had walked to look the blonde in the face and begin to shake his head. He thought the boy was at least going to be a bit more of a challenge. So far only the Uchiha seemed to have potential. Little did he know he was about to get trapped himself.

The blonde waited till the jounin was in perfect range before the clone disappeared with a pulse of chakra and the ground began to shake. Sasuke and Sakura had arrived in the clearing to see thick, steel like roots burst forth and wrap around Kakashi before he had time to react. The roots tightened around him as beautiful flowers seem to bloom from long green stems that came from the roots. The flowers soon took on a gruesome appearance as they sprouted mouths and hovered over parts of the jounin's body which he would miss if they were to be bitten off.

Naruto whistled as he came out and plucked the bells from Kakashi's belt. It seemed like Kyo had really done some experimenting with that batch of liquid. The flowers were new to him. They were still under his control since he activated it.

The bell rang just as Naruto released the jounin who was amazed. He remembered his other two charges and in minutes Sakura found herself tied to a stump while Naruto and Sasuke were unbound. Kakashi was ready to deliver the good and bad news.

"One of you should quit being a shinobi together, one of you needs to learn that **everyone **needs help, and the last of you are quite ingenious. Sakura you're the most pathetic. You couldn't even take a D-class genjutsu which is pathetic seeing as how you were said to have an eye for it. Sasuke your combat skills are by far the best but you are way too arrogant. Naruto tried to help you and you probably would have gotten a bell if not for your stupidity of dismissing him. Naruto I have to say that plan was total genius. I didn't get to see your other skills but you are quite the strategist. Now what are you going to do with the bells?"

Naruto smiled knowing Kakashi was giving his teammates a second chance he decided to help them out once again. He tossed a bell to each of them which greatly surprised them seeing as how they treated him.

"It's for the good of the team. Sometimes you must make sacrifices for the good of others." He said with one of his genuine smiles that seem to be infectious as Kakashi found himself smiling as well.

"This is officially the first team I have ever passed. Good job. We will be meeting here for missions, trainings, and general team meetings. Well, see you tomorrow bright and early….do be on time." He said smiling as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto had unbound Sakura as Sasuke was willing to leave her there. He had wanted to get to know his teammates better since now they would officially be doing missions and training together.

"So do you guys wanna come over to my house for tea or something? My brother is really good at that kind of stuff anyway so what do you say? We should really get to know each other and……" before he could finish he was interrupted by the pink-haired lapdog.

"Look Naruto or whatever your name is. Sasuke is to cool to be seen with you and personally I wouldn't be caught around you, so don't think that just cause you're on our team that we're going to like you." She said in a matter of fact voice that finally irked Naruto.

Naruto was nothing like his sensei. He actually respected women and thought that they were very important to the team, but this cow had just rubbed him the wrong way. He stepped up to her eyes icy cold.

"Look you pathetic little girl. I don't know what fantasy you're living in but if anything it's MY team. I was the reason your pathetic ass passed. Don't think for a second I'm beyond hitting a girl. If anything you're the liability of this team. You're a pathetic, useless, whiny, and no-talented girl with a crush that thinks of her as shit on shoe. Watch your tone around me for I won't tolerate such insolence from someone as disgustingly weak as you. **YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED!!!!!"**

She stood back as Naruto's anger lashed at her. She had been shocked that the blonde had such a side to him. She quickly turned tail and ran in the opposite direction putting distance between them quickly. Naruto just shook his head. He turned to find that his other teammate had been left. He started back on his way home thinking about what today's action would bring him in the future.

Naruto entered the apartment with a sense of unease. Something truly didn't feel right to him. It felt as if his very life was in danger. Suddenly he was up in the air bound invisibly. Kyo emerged out of the shadows with a terrible look that Naruto knew to well. Kyo had found out that he had taken the vial of experimental liquid. He smiled sheepishly at his brother.

"He he he…..wassup Kyo? You look kinda pissed bro. Wait till u hear about what I did today?" he said nervously while looking for an open window.

"So……aniki you decided to take my vial did you?" he said way too calm. Naruto started sweating he knew he was in trouble now. He just shook his head.

"Well then you're just going to have extract me some more." Kyo said with his scary sinister grin. Naruto's face paled quickly. He remembered the last time he met that tree. It almost ate him alive and melted him with its acid. The only way to extract the liquid was from one of its flowers that didn't eat you which was near the top. He just sighed in defeat. It was well worth it he thought as he prepared to face the tree.

Kyo released his brother as he lay down on the sofa. The training had really taken it out of him. Anko was a serious sensei that required hard work. Kyo smiled to himself though. Konohoa was beginning to feel like home to him little by little. He sighed as Naruto stood in the doorway. He nodded as they both headed out to Kyo's personal atrium in Konohoa.

'Too bad I forgot to tell Naruto that the tree hasn't eaten today. Oh well he'll find out soon enough' Kyo thought as he grinned. Naruto just sighed knowing that this was going to be hard. The brothers entered the atrium and a few minutes later Naruto emerged looking ragged with Kyo by his side with a full vial. The brothers simply smiled at each other before moving on back home.

Well like I said filler chapter but next chapter is going to be simply superb. Anko and Naruto meet for the first time, Shikamaru gets competition, and the C-rank missions are kicking off.

Next Chapter: **Rippling Wave and Gathering Clouds**


	4. Rippling Wave & Gathering Clouds

_**A Tale of Two Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 4: Rippling Wave and Gathering Clouds**_

**Okay then it has been brought to my attention that some of you might not like Kyo. Kyo's personality is supposed to be the exact opposite of Naruto's. It may seem like he's a bit to temperamental but he's just like that. He doesn't really mean anything he says to Naruto. To answer another question Naruto and Kyo were together for the first six years of their life then Kyo left with Tsunade and Naruto with Jiraiya. They reunited at the age of 12 and spent about 2 months together before coming back home.**

**Poll: Naruto**

**Anko-3**

**Temari-2**

**FemHaku-3**

**Harem-1**

**This is how it stands for Naruto right now. This poll will be open for the next 2 chapters yeah. Anyway this chapter as you know is the beginning of the brothers C-rank missions. Be prepared for MAJOR ACTION!!!!**

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

It has been a grueling two months filled with horrible D-rank missions for Team 7. Their teamwork………sucked!!! Naruto tried he really did but that damn Uchiha was still arrogant even after the bell test. Sakura dared not disrespect him but went against him in the name of Sasuke.

For Team 6 all they had been doing for the past few weeks was non-stop training and teamwork exercises. Kyo's demeanor changed for the better Naruto told him one morning. Their teamwork was spectacular from what Anko said. They did work quite well together.

Both teams were now standing in front of the aged Fire Shadow with each one's twin baring down on the old man. The old man had tried to give each a D-rank mission and both twins wouldn't have it.

"OI!!! YOU OLD COOT, I'M TELLING YOU I WILL NOT DO ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE PATHETIC CHORES YOU CALL A MISSION. WE'VE BEEN AT THIS FOR 2 FRICKIN MONTHS AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!! I DEMAND A BETTER MISSION!!!!" the elder twin yelled at the top of his lungs looking positively murderous. He sported several scratches thanks to that stupid cat he tried to neuter.

"Hokage-sama my teammates are used to doing much more meaningful missions and I would hate for them to have to go through D-rank missions because of me. You've heard reports of our teamwork and seen it for yourself. I'm humbly requesting a C-rank mission." Kyo said smiling brightly to the old man. Despite his friendly demeanor the boy's voice sounded cold and distant. It really didn't sound like a question it was more of a demand.

Naruto smirked. He recognized Kyo's 'Not-a-request-a-demand' voice. He used it so often with the villagers that glared at Naruto. Kyo didn't mind if they glared at Kyo himself, but he said them glaring and refusing Naruto was unacceptable.

The Hokage smiled at the twins. He really was just testing to see how far the boys would go to get a better mission. They had both done quite nicely taking different approaches. He nodded before Iruka could even say anything and pulled out two folders handing it to their sensei's.

"Team 7 will be escorting Mr. Tazuna to his home in Wave country. Very simple C-rank mission. You should be able to handle it. Send Mr. Tazuna in please."

A hidden ANBU appeared and quickly teleported out of the building and was on his way to receive Tazuna. Meanwhile the Hokage explained Team 6 mission to them.

"Team 6 will be going to the very border of Fire country where our lands meet that of the Raikage and Lightning Daimyo's. You will be going to Senjatsu Village and meeting up with a young man by the name of Ryo Kei. They are having a slight bandit problem and needs a little help. You will leave tomorrow morning, I want you all to be well rested."

In the time it took for Sarutobi to explain the man named Tazuna appeared in the doorway. He took one long look at the kids and scoffed.

"These are the kids that are supposed to protect me….heh. They all look weak especially that blonde urchin!!!" he said in a slurry way showing he was tipsy. Tazuna let out a small squeak as several senbon imbedded themselves in the wall close to his family jewels.

Kyo smiled a bit at the man as he brushed a lock of hair out of the front of his face.

"I would suggest you retract that statement about my brother." Kyo said smiling even more which happened to send a shiver down poor Tazuna's spine.

Naruto whacked Kyo in the back of his head as his feminine little brother just gave him a light scowl. Naruto just shook his head as he walked up and took out the senbon. He returned them to Kyo who just huffed and put them in his holster.

"Kyo you're supposed to be helping me achieve my dream you remember. How am I going to become Hokage if you kill the first man I'm supposed to protect huh?"

Kyo looked sheepish as he apologized to Tazuna. Tazuna had taken it upon himself to stay far away from Kyo. The Hokage smiled at the teams before dismissing them.

The boys were back at home and Naruto was gathering all he needed for the mission. Kyo emerged from his own room holding a few things in his arms. Naruto watched as his brother came and dropped three different senbon holsters, Kyo's poison bombs, two vials of Death Tree liquid, and several of his special pills.

"Look these are my poison, paralyzing, and exploding senbon. These bombs create a poison that is slow to act and easy to cure but wrecks chakra control to hell, you know how to use the tree's liquid and now for the good stuff. These purple pills regenerate chakra and you can take at least twelve without dire effects. The blue ones will cure you of any poisons I know of. The green one's are like opening the inner gates, they enhance your physical abilities for a time. The red ones are the most important. These are healing pills. I recently made those. They can heal any minor injury and a few major ones but the thing is once you use it you only have about 5 minutes of fight time. After those five minutes your body will send you to sleep in order for your body to rest after such rapid cell regeneration. DO NOT MIX THE RED PILLS WITH ANY OTHER PILLS!!! You can die from that?"

Naruto looked at Kyo dumbfounded. Kyo usually never let so many of his own creations out at one time. It was unheard of. He realized then how much his brother had changed. He was no longer the cold-hearted kid he once was. He gave his brother a large smile as they both continued packing.

In no time Naruto arrived with his team and Tazuna waiting for him. He turned and gave his brother a wave and watched as the young medic Nin took to the rooftops. He turned around and nodded to his sensei in which then they all took their leave.

They had been walking for awhile before Naruto spotted something out of place. He had been having a conversation with Kyuubi when a sudden flare picked up on his senses. He looked around till he says a small puddle in the middle of the road.

_**'How pathetic? Only an idiot would fall for something so dumb. It's obvious whoever planned this attack has no aptitude for thinking, I mean it hasn't rained in weeks.'**_

_'True brat it seems your observation skills are actually improving. Now the thing is what to do. Are you going to reveal anything or are you just going to play it cool?'_

_**'Well I'm known as the strategist so picking up on such an illusion isn't going to seems weird seeing what action I take on the other hand will. Going into the fight will prove I'm hiding something, laying a trap or helping Sasuke would be the better course of action to-'**_

Naruto never got to finish as the Nin burst from the puddle killing their sensei. Naruto waited till Sasuke pinned their chains with a shuriken before helping out. Naruto threw three kunai at the man which he caught in his hands before they exploded knocking him out as Sasuke finished the other off with some taijustu.

Then Kakashi decided to make his appearance. He had the Nin tied up quickly before they woke up .When the two missing nin woke up Kakashi forced them to relay who they were working for but they fainted before he could ask more. Then he congratulated his team and turned to Tazuna.

"You have some explaining to do?" he said in a dead serious tone. This lead to Tazuna confessing of his predicament and the team agreeing to finish their mission.

The team had just arrived on the opposite banks of Wave country and had been walking for awhile. Naruto was busy in his thoughts when he picked up a presence near by. He threw one of Kyo's poison senbon into a bush. Everyone except Kakashi had jumped at the action when Sakura checked.

She came out holding a snow white bunny that was shaking from utter terror. She looked at the animal and then at Naruto with a scowl.

"Stop trying to be cool, you're not Sasuke. You nearly scared this poor rabbit to death, you know!!!"

Naruto cursed mentally he knew that rabbit was used for a substitution. Its color was all off for that time of the year. He stretched his senses out just in time to feel a giant cleaver soaring through the air. He jumped into the tree as soon as Kakashi had yelled for them to get down.

The group stilled as a man without s shirt and grey fatigues stood on top of the sword. Kakashi's eyes widened a bit as he recognized the man. Naruto reached in a holster and pulled out several of the explosive senbon and a poison bomb. He was already formulating a plan when Kakashi told them to guard Tazuna.

Naruto joined his teammates as they surrounded Tazuna. He then turned his attention to the famous Mist shinobi.

"Zabuza Mamochi feared A-class missing nin of Mist. Also known as the Demon of the Mist. Ex-head of the Assassination Squad and master of the silent killing techniques." Kakashi stated in his usual bored tone of voice only it had a sort of edge to it.

"Its great you know so much about me but you are also in the bingo book. Kakashi Hatake also known as Copy-nin Kakashi the man to have copied over 1000 jutsu. A-class Nin of the Leaf turned jounin sensei. Also known to possess the much famed Sharingan." He stated in a very gruff voice.

Sasuke's eyes were truly wide after hearing that his sensei had his families' bloodline limit. He was confused last he checked the man was not in his family or even related to him otherwise Itachi would have gotten him to.

Zabuza smirked as Kakashi pulled up his headband showing his Sharingan eye. Zabuza then let out his mist technique and released his killing intent on the children. He watched their reactions with glee.

Sasuke was shivering with fear. He was shaking so hard you could hear his teeth chatter. Sakura was not faring any better she was tempted to end her own life as was Sasuke. They both gripped their kunai tighter before Naruto's voice rang out to them.

"Snap out of it you two!!! He's using this as a paralysis. Sasuke, and here I thought the Uchiha clan was much better. It seems that your clan was nothing but a bunch of weaklings if you can't snap out of this."

Sasuke immediately forgot his fear just to show Naruto how his clan was far form weak. He focused his attention and therefore countered the killer intent. Sakura used her twisted logic of love to beat it herself.

Naruto cursed as he felt Zabuza coming from behind them to cleave them all in two. Quickly gathering his wits he tried to formulate a course of action but Kakashi beat him to it by stabbing the Mist nin. Zabuza's eyes widened before he burst into water.

Team 7 and Tazuna quickly moved out of the way just as Kakashi and Zabuza kept destroying each other's clones. The fight dragged on before Kakashi found himself trapped in the water prison jutsu.

Naruto mentally cursed his teacher for being so foolish. Zabuza smirked as he created ten clones to deal with the children. Sasuke charged to clones only to be thrown back forcefully. Sakura ran over to him checking for any injuries.

"You brats call yourselves shinobi .When I was your age I had already slaughtered many. My hands were coated with blood by that time!! Y'all are nothing but babies pretending to be ninja. What a disgrace!!! I shall end your lives here so that you won't have to disgrace your village any longer." He yelled at them before forming more clones and sending them towards the genin.

Naruto thought quickly before summoning his own shadow clones four for each of Zabuza's. The clone army shot out towards the water clones and began to overwhelm them. Naruto himself quickly pulled out one of the poison bombs he had gotten form his brother and decided to throw it at Zabuza.

Zabuza chuckled thinking that the bomb would simply cause smoke. He had no reason to fear if it was. The kids looked like a dope with no talent. So he kept himself on the lake. Kakashi knew something was wrong when the bomb exploded and out poured purple smoke. Zabuza knew the same but had taken in some of it before jumping to the shore from the kids. The swordsman brought up his sword to block the incoming hail of senbon only to gasp in surprise.

The needles exploded causing a powerful shockwave which made him drop Kakashi and fall back into a tree. Kakashi himself was impressed with the plan the blonde had come up with and the interesting senbon the boy had thrown. He quickly watched as the clone army dispatched Zabuza's clone and Sasuke finished off a few the clones didn't.

Zabuza and Kakashi faced each other as Zabuza looked into the mans Sharingan eye. Kakashi made Zabuza out to be a fool. The man was using his own attack against him when the vortex became incased in ice. Naruto pivoted to see a girl in a hunters mask join Zabuza's side.

"Damn it Haku, why'd you interfere. Now we have no choice but to face them to the death!!!" he yelled at the young girl. Haku simply took off her mask revealing the most beautiful face Kyo had ever seen……on a girl at least.

"Zabuza sir I get the feeling they would only grow stronger if we gave them chance to rest and train. We should get rid of them now don't you think." She said in a serene voice. Naruto gave her a quick once over and smiled. She was quite a looker and had a great body. Shaking his head out of his thoughts he prepared to get serious. He knew this girl was not to be taken lightly.

Kakashi cursed his luck. The girl radiated power and he was running low on chakra. He noticed then that the girl had used some soldier pills on the swordsman giving him back his strength. He cursed again knowing that soldier pills would only wreak havoc with his Sharingan which he knew he needed.

Naruto tossed the man two of Kyo's purple pills. Kakashi was about to say something when Naruto just raised his hand.

"My brother made those chakra restoring pills with those whom have dojutsu in mind. He can regenerate chakra without messing with the dojutsu special abilities and without the effects of the soldier pills. That should help you out." He said giving the man one of his smiles.

"Thanks to you and your brother then. I'll finish Zabuza while the rest of you take on that girl. Be careful something is not sitting right about this." Was all Kakashi said as he raced towards Zabuza.

The two jounin sped off as Naruto began formulating another plan in his head. The girl was mildly intrigued that the boy had come up with an effective plan against her master and was wary of him. She didn't want to give him the time to come up with a plan and was about to launch herself at him when two fireballs came at her.

She wasted no time in quickly dodging the flaming missiles as Sasuke came at her. She easily dodged all of his strikes which only served to make the Uchiha survivor angry. Naruto saw his chance before launching the exploding senbon at the girl while one of his clone tackled Sasuke. The girl's eyes widened a bit. The Uchiha had been taken out her way only for her to see the senbon coming. She had seen what they could do and quickly disappeared with her superior speed and got in Naruto's face.

The blonde swore as the girl's fist connected with his face sending him back a bit. He had not known her speed to be as great as she pummeled the poor blonde before Sakura actually threw a few kunai at the girl.

Using that distraction to his best Sasuke closed in to try and stab the girl in the neck only to have his kunai stopped by a single senbon. He cursed the girls' strength as she quickly began to make one handed seal. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. Sasuke never thought that was possible but Naruto only known his brother to do so successfully.

"1000 needles of death!!!" the girl whispered as she stomped the ground. The water floated in the air before icing over to become ice needles. Naruto reacted quicker than she gave him credit for as he threw the last of the exploding senbon as the needles came at Sasuke who was standing there left by the girl to die. The exploding needles threw the needles off course sending Sasuke back a bit.

"You're becoming a nuisance." The girl said as she tried to strike out at Naruto's neck. Naruto cursed as he shown a little of his true strength by grabbing the girls hand and kicking her away. Luckily no one saw as he bounded over to Sasuke.

"Dobe!!! Maybe if you stayed out the way I'd be able to take her down!!! Go be of some help and guard Tazuna!!!" was what Sasuke said before rushing the girl again. Naruto bounded after the boy with a plan in mind.

The hunter nin had disposed of Sakura and was about to get to Tazuna when Sasuke launched multiple fireballs at her making her jump back. She ran through seals again as the water rushed to the ground. She stomped the ground again which cause ice spikes to shoot out of the earth.

Naruto growled as he acted to barely avoid the spikes which cause the hunter nin to narrow her eyes at him. It was then that Sasuke struck out throwing multiple exploding notes and bombs at the girl before launching a huge fireball. The explosion rocked their battle field causing all to fall except Naruto who threw the poison bombs at the girl.

The girl ran thought the smoke as did Sasuke as their weapons clashed. Naruto cursed Sasuke's stupidity. Then went back to check on Sakura. Naruto swore as Sasuke and the girl jumped back and ran through seals. Sasuke's fireball fizzled and died as the water rose around the girl then fell back drenching her. They both had confused looks on their faces.

Naruto saw a huge torrent of water coming their way and yelled for Sasuke to look out as he hurried up and grabbed Sakura and Tazuna and pulled them out the way. Sasuke and the girl had managed to avoid the torrent of water that washed Zabuza up. They saw Kakashi coming in to kill the man just as the girl zoomed to Zabuza.

As the Copy-nin got closer to the master and servant duo a wall of water rose from the lake cutting him off from the two. That's when a boy with white hair and green eyes appeared on the scene. The boy quickly picked up both of them and was beginning to make seals. Kakashi, having used up so much chakra again was barely able to throw seven kunai which were caught in the wall of water. Naruto watched as the boy teleported himself and his two accomplices out of the area.

The boy watched as Kakashi fell to the ground in a disgruntled heap. He hurried and ran over and picked him up. By that time Sasuke had gotten to Sakura and woke her up. They each knew that Zabuza was coming back but they would discuss that once they were somewhere safe.

In no time they had made it to Tazuna's house and had set Kakashi up in the room upstairs. Sakura herself went to take a bath as Sasuke decided to sit and wait for Kakashi to wake up. Naruto on the other hand was quickly writing a letter to Saindaime and telling him of the situation. He sighed wondering if they would send back up in time for the inevitable showdown that was coming their way.

Kimmimaro was very disturbed. His master and his comrade were not in good shape. Zabuza was suffering from extreme physical and chakra exhaustion. Kimmimaro expected such with such a strong opponent. It would take at least a week for Zabuza to be ready to fight. It was Haku that shocked him. As long as they had known each other Kimmimaro respected her ability to fight. Her prowess in battle was certainly something not to scoff at especially with her bloodline limit.

She was suffering from some sort of chakra disruption in her system. He suspected it was some sort of poison that didn't do much damage; it just wrecked chakra which was in it the lifeline of every shinobi. Haku had informed him that the blonde one he had seen was the one with such weapons. She had told him that he had come up with all the strategies and stayed away from physical combat.

"His strategies were too well thought out. He seemed to analyze everything before doing anything. He used that strange smoke bomb and then exploding senbon. The thing is I think he was holding back!" she exclaimed to the collective group now that Zabuza was awake.

"What makes you say that?" Kimmimaro asked with a slight tinge of doubt. He had seen the boy. He didn't look like much of a challenge. The black haired one is the one they should have been looking out for if you asked him. The only thing the blonde had going for him was his strategic mind. If they could outthink him then he would be dead.

"Because I got in his guard when he wasn't expecting it and tried to strike him for him to go down. That's when he grabbed my hand and kicked me in the stomach. If his skill was as played down as it seemed there wouldn't have been a way for him to stop me." She said quite soundly.

That definitely had the two males' attention. The men knew that when it came to speed she bested the both of them. They knew it would take a very fast shinobi to block her strike once she was inside their guard. It was unhinging to them.

"Well we'll have to wait till I'm ready then we'll attack them together. We can't go in there slacking. Kimmimaro I want you to take that blonde kid down then come back and help Haku finish off the other two if they aren't already dead. Leave the Copy-nin to me" was all he grumbled before he fell into sleep. Both of his tools just smiled as she went about her medical business to him and Kimmimaro went out.

_**Back In Konohoa**_

Kyo awoke that morning ready to go. He went throughout his routine and grabbed his pack on the way out. Today was the day of his first mission. He was excited and anxious at the same time.

In no time the boy found himself in front of the gates with his team. They had all come prepared as Kyo asked for their packs. They each took off their packs and gave him a bewildered look.

"This is a trick I learned from my older brother. He's a seal master in his own little way." He said as he pulled out a four scrolls and sealed their bags away into each scroll. He then wrote their name on each scroll and gave them to their respective owners.

"Wow! Your brother must be something if he can seal things at such a young age." Tenten said. "From what I've heard sealing is one of the hardest shinobi arts to learn, even the basics can throw you for a loop."

"Yeah, it would seem that way but according to Kaa-san he took to it like a fish to water." He said with a tinge of pride in it. After all Naruto was his brother.

"All right enough chit chat out of you brats!!! Its time we started moving. I'm ready to start slicing bandits!!!" Their psychotic and bloodthirsty jounin sensei yelled.

Since they didn't feel like getting hurt so early in the morning they decided to not say anything and just continue to move along they way. They had been running through the trees for about hours when darkness hit them. They had quickly set up camp. Each then went about whatever they did. Anko said she needed to kill something so went out hunting, Neji meditated, and Tenten sharpened her weapons.

Kyo had taken to finally settle down continue his reading of the bingo book. He was currently on a missing nin from Kumo.

Name: Gaiju Matsumoto

Age: 28

Rank: A-Class

Description: 6'6'' tall with long brown hair that is fixed in a ponytail. Green eyes, sharp nose, thin mouth. Carries a sword on his right and a dagger on his left. Heavily muscled and quite powerful.

Abilities: Very powerful ninja. Extreme knowledge in Lightning Jutsu and several taijustu forms. Uses the _**Magneton**_ bloodline. Kumo's greatest sword user in over 100 years. Can summon thunderbirds.

Wanted: This man is wanted in Kumo for the theft of its Forbidden Scroll and murder of three ANBU squads.

Bounty: 25 million ryo

Kyo's hand wandered to the mans face. As soon as his fingers brushed the portrait he sat up straight and erect as his eyes began to glow silver as his vision took over his mind.

_Flames were everywhere, engulfing everything. The stench of blood and rotting flesh permeated the air. It was a village Kyo could tell at least that much. As he turned his head he saw a mass of shadows with headbands of scratched out countries on them. In the middle of the flames were two figures fighting. One carried a dark blue and ice blue spear while the other carried a sword of blue color that glowed eerily. They clashed and clashed until the sword user was down leaning on his sword. It seemed the victor had been determined. Suddenly a dagger flew as the spear user dropped dead. The sword user raised his sword as the shadows behind him erupted in cheering. Kyo knew the cheering was wrong he could feel it. Whatever happened was not good, not good at all._

Kyo came back to reality with a jolt as he saw his teammates standing over him. The boy shook visibly as always after his visions.

"It was a vision." He said calmly as if people had them everyday.

"What do you mean a vision, as in one of the future?" Neji asked

"Yes. Its part of my abilities. This mission is going to get ugly. How ugly I can't say but I know it has something g to do with Gaiju Matsumoto."

They all tensed having heard that name a bit from some travelers in passing. They had hoped not to run into him but it seemed inevitable and unless they had proof they couldn't send for backup. Not like the council would let one of the demons have backup.

In the morning the group had quickly packed up and was once again on their way. Anko's eyes narrowed as she sensed three chakra signature coming their way. She knew that she could take them but why not let the kids handle this themselves.

Neji's senses alerted him as he activated his Byakugan to see three ninja mutilate their sensei's body. He quickly yelled for the other two as they fell into place taking what they called the Alpha position.

"Three babies out in the forest trying to play ninja." One ex-Kumo nin sneered.

"Maybe we should help them out since their sensei died?" the female Konhoa nin said.

"Maybe not, you know what the boss said no loyal ninja's of a village are allowed to live. We must dispose of them now. Lightning Canon!!!" the other Kumo nin yelled as Lightning zipped form his fingers in a humongous ball.

"Barrier Spell 7: Elemental Absorption!!!" Kyo yelled jumping in the front of his teammates. A thin barrier surrounded the kids as the lightning hit and was absorbed. Kyo dropped the barrier and flicked his wrist sending one of the Kumo nin away while he followed. Neji used a raw chakra blast to send another Kumo-nin away as he too jumped after him. Leaving Tenten with their home traitor.

"Silly little bitch. I know your parents, they were weapons master. You'll need more than that to beat me!!!! I'll kill you then maybe when you're reborn you won't be so pathetic!!!!" she yelled before launching herself at Tenten who vanished and kicked the woman in her face. The woman got up and glared at her.

"So you wanna make this hard eh. I'll show you!!! Grand Fireball jutsu!!!!"

A large fireball streamed through the air at Tenten who managed to avoid the fireball and was forced to bring her arm up to block a kick. Unfortunately she didn't see the punch that sent her flying into a tree. Tenten had enough playing around and ran through seals.

"Now watch my first original jutsu traitor. Flame wheels jutsu!!" the young girl bellowed holding out her arms as three wheels of flames circled each arm. She threw the rings which strayed way off course.

"That's truly pathetic. You own jutsu and you haven't mastered it yet. You claim to be a weapons mistress and yet your accuracy is no better than an academy students. Come let me put you to rest." The traitor said preparing to charge at Tenten when 6 humongous rings of fire spun all around her. The rings were in all directions cutting off her escape.

Tenten smiled as she flipped onto a branch to watch her work.

"Fireskill: Prison Death!!!" she yelled as the rings surround her one on top of the other she was now caught in a pillar of six fire rings. Then she looked up to see the girl smirking again.

"Fireskill: Final Skill: Pillar of Hell" she said before snapping her fingers. The rings burst connecting to one another with such flame. The fire linked and began to swirl as it closed in on the nin. The woman screamed for the girl to stop but Tenten didn't. She knew she had to kill her no matter how much her stomach begged her not to. The pillar erupted as the flames bonded together incinerating the woman in seconds. Tenten lay back on the tree. That jutsu took a bit out of her but she quickly got up remembering her teammates might need her.

Kyo stared his opponent down as the man charged at him. The boy dodged as the mans fist hit the ground causing a small crack. Kyo wanted to test something out so no need in killing him so soon.

"Stay still you little shit, so I can grant you a quick death!!!" the man yelled charging again.

"Is that the best you have, please my mother hits harder than that." Kyo taunted dodging the mans blows. In truth his mother really did hit harder than that.

The man stopped attacking as he launched a lightning jutsu without seals. Kyo quickly jumped out the way only for the attack to change and lunge at him again. This time the boy took no chance. His palms blazed as his Katsugan pulsed. The boy attacked the jutsu with his palms using his black chakra to cancel the technique.

He quickly moved to the side as he avoided a fist encased in chakra that put a small crater half the size of his in the ground. The man was done playing with him so why shouldn't he stop playing with the man. Kyo whipped out his fans as he began to spin.

"Ah so the pretty boy does a dance eh. Too bad I don't swing that way, your little dance won't stop me!!" he yelled charging like the idiot he was.

"Spinning Destiny" Kyo whispered as black and white energy erupted and spun around him. The energy gathered to each other till the boy was in a shell of white and black energy. The orb began to split it what looked like flower petals until it was fully 'blossomed". Kyo was in the middle still spinning when he suddenly stopped. The man took this as a chance to finish him off.

"Flower of Destiny: Spores of Destruction" the boy whispered as the flower began to emit black and white orbs that seemed to float in the air for about a good twenty meters. They just stood there floating in the air. The man had stopped to admire such and began to get wary but before he could back-pedal out Kyo spoke again.

"Flower of Destiny: Spore Explosion" he whispered as the flower he was in shielded him as each of the spores exploded. The man was smithereens before he could blink as the forest for about twenty meters was blown to no more.

Kyo smirked at the destruction around him. The jutsu was a bit timely but ultimately effective. He could sense Tenten coming his way. No doubt having finished her opponent. He sighed as his shield fell and Tenten flew over his head giving him a nod. He nodded back as he rushed after her to get their other teammate.

Neji frowned as he faced his opponent. It was a Kumo nin the worse kind of an opponent for a Hyuuga for the were just a bit too obsessed with his eyes. He would have charged the man in blind fury if it hadn't been for the talk he had with Kyo about his past and how he should get over it.

"YES!!! THE BYAKUGAN!! NOW I SHALL ITS SECRETS AND BECOME ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL SHINOBI IN THE WORLD AND BRING YOUR KIN TO ITS KNEES!" the man screamed sounding every bit of deranged. Neji frowned at this as the man charged at him. Neji didn't feel like playing games with the man. So he charged the man armed with his Gentle Fist attacks.

The man was dodging well at first till Neji started slipping some of his snake style into the taijustu which served to confuse the man a bit. He had never seen the Gentle Fist so flexible. Neji surprised the man firing another raw chakra blasts from his fingertips. The man fell back to the tree but tried to move as Neji closed on him. The man escaped with one arm now hanging from his side uselessly.

The man glared at Neji before shocking the young boy by making one-handed seals. Neji almost missed the Thunder Dragon that came at him. The Hyuuga prodigy had to somersault out the way of another powerful thunder attack and watched as the man charged up another.

Neji closed in on the man just as the jutsu was released, thinking quickly Neji sopped and began to spin rapidly.

"Kaiten!!!" Neji yelled as the shield made of pure chakra surrounded him blocking the attack and sending it back to the surprised man. He hadn't expected a kid to know an advanced Hyuuga technique. Neji didn't waste any time in forming quick seals.

The man was stunned he had NEVER seen a Hyuuga use anything other than their accursed taijustu. He watched in fascination as the boy gathered a massive load of chakra before slamming his hands on the ground.

"Collapsing Death!!!" Neji yelled as the land for about thirty meters around him collapsed into nothing. There was a small expanse of Earth under Neji's feet as the surrounding land fell into what seemed to be a pit that surrounded him. It was by the skin of his teeth the Kumo Nin escaped falling. He looked down only to gasp as thousands of earth spikes littered the bottom of the pit. If he had fallen in it would have been all over. He took a closer look only to see circles of quicksand down there also waiting to pull someone into an even deeper trap.

"Collapsing Death Skill: Earth Bullets!!!" the young Hyuuga yelled as the quicksand changed composition into mud only to shoot out humongous bullets of it that guided themselves out the pit towards the Kumo nin. The man had to dodge quickly as the bullets rocketed the Earth shaking it with every bullet. Neji was smirking as the man fell into his trap.

"Collapsing Death Skill: Morphing Mud Cage!!!!" He yelled once again focusing his chakra into the mud around the man that gathered around the poor Nin. The man gasped as the mud formed a cage around him in an instant. He smirked thinking he was about to bust out the weak mud cage only for it to solidify and change into granite stone. He looked up to see the boy making seals one last time.

"Collapsing Death Final Skill: 10000 Points of Chaos!!!" the boy said redirecting chakra into the pit. The spikes in the pit seemed to take on a life of their own. Some sunk into the ground while the others lifted out the ground and surrounded the man in all directions.

"Who are you working for? Tell me and O shall spare your life." Neji said to the man. He was a man of his honor and wouldn't kill the man but that didn't mean his teammates wouldn't. The man in question gazed at the boy with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You think I'll betray my comrade to the likes of you. I shall die knowing that the boss' plan will come into succession and you shall die!!!" the man yelled out as Neji snapped his fingers. The spikes rushed in from all directions even underground to skewer the man instantly killing him.

Neji quickly used his chakra to before all that he had done as he walked over to the man as his teammates dropped out the trees. They all wore the same expression as they each aimed an attack up in a tree.

"Damn brats" was all they heard as Anko gracefully flipped down on the ground in front of them. She came face to face with her three angry students. She smirked as they all blew up at her.

"We could have died or something and you just stood there watching us. You're a lousy sensei the least you could have done was assure us that you were still alive but no you just wanted to remain dead!!!!" They all yelled in unison. She simply smirked even more.

"I could have but I wanted to see if you kids could handle yourself like true shinobi and not just kids pretending. I wanted to see how you would react to a real life and death situation. I must say you three handled yourself quite well. I applaud your efforts now lets get going so we can get to that damn village.

"Sensei, that was weird though. I mean who have ever heard of missing nin working together. The other disturbing thing is that they seem to have a boss. This means there are more of them. I mean if working in a group of three is weird it's safe to say that working as a collective means nothing but trouble." Tenten said voicing her and her teammate's thoughts.

Anko simply nodded. Something was seriously out of place. Taking into account that they had been attacked by missing nin with orders to kill anyone invading this area, Kyo's vision, and the fact that there was a group of them bode bad times. She scowled as she thought about it. It seemed the mission was bound to get worse before it got better. She told them to not talk about it until they were at their destination as they reformed their positions with Kyo at the front and Neji at the back.

Unknown to them one ninja was hiding under many, many layers of genjutsu. The man was scared shitless. The team from Konohoa was way to frightening for him to take on by himself.

He quickly ran back to his leader to tell him of what had happened. The man found himself staring inside of a dark room. There was a huge council like building in which he looked up to see flames illuminating what it could to the dark room. The man bowed before three figures glowed in the light.

"What has brought you here?" a voice asked him. The voice sounded male without a bass, proving that the speaker was young.

"Deiske I need to speak to your master." The man stated.

"Why?" the speaker asked.

"There's a team from Konohoa that took out one of the teams in no time without the aid of their jounin sensei. I fear they might team up with _HIM _and foil his plans." He stated now shaking I fear.

The three figures growled as they released a bit of their chakra. This was not what they expected. They never expected for that accursed man to send for help and not for that help to actually be a threat. They each nodded as they waved their hand and a door appeared next to him.

The man walked through and gazed upon the man in front of him.

"Tell me everything you know about them?" the man said as the door closed behind the shaking ninja.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Wow now that was a long chapter. The story is picking up as you can see and there will be lots more action in the next chapter. Thanks and keep reviewing remember after this and the next chapter the pairing for Naruto will be done.

Next Chapter: _**Roaring Wave and Thundering Clouds**_

Another OC, more action, and new abilities!!!!!


	5. A Roaring Wave

_**A Tale of Two Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 5: Roaring Waves **_

**Okay then this is another action packed chapter that is coming up. Thanks to everyone for their reviews and voting.**

**Anko-4**

**Temari-3**

**Girl Haku-7**

**Harem-1**

**As you can see FemHaku is in the lead right now. This is the last chapter to vote for who you like. Kyo himself will have a poll. As much as I would LOVE for it to be a ShikaxKyo thing cause I luv Shika-kun some of my friends have voiced their opinions as well. Oh well you can help decide after Naruto's been decided.**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**In Wave Country:**

Team 7 stood in the forest as their sensei limped over to them. Sasuke was scowling thinking this was a waste of time when he could be training to kill his brother. Sakura was looking around the great forest finding perfect places for Sasuke to propose his love to her while Naruto stood there reading his book.

"Well kids since we know that Zabuza will be returning I think it is best that we start some training to prepare you for the inevitable. Now what we're going to do is climb trees." He mused while watching his subordinates.

Naruto had another one of his should-I-care looks that seemed to give Kakashi an eye twitch. The boy had yet to give a reaction he wanted to anything he said. Sakura on the other hand gave him a sensei-is-on-crack look. While Sasuke just turned his head away as usual.

"Sensei we already know how to climb trees, I mean we might be genin but we did learn this stuff at the beginning of the Academy. You've seen us climb trees on missions so what are you talking about." Sakura said with a silent nod from Sasuke that sent her to the ground squealing.

"Well you won't be climbing trees with your hands. You'll do this with your feet alone. Now watch." He said as he started going up the tree to his student's surprise." Now just focus a precise amount of chakra to your feet while walking up the tree. If you don't use enough you fall and if you use too much you get blasted off the tree. It's a chakra control exercise. Now get to it." He said throwing a kunai at each of their feet. Each genin grab a kunai and bounded up the tree.

Sasuke was a fourth of the way up before his chakra blasted him backwards. He flipped in the air and landed gracefully on his feet. He smirked thinking that the other two didn't make it that far. When he looked up his smirk fell as both Naruto and Sakura had reached the top.

"Well it seems like the kunoichi and the dead last beat the famed Uchiha. Well since both of you have completed the exercise, Naruto go with Tazuna to the bridge while Sakura continues the exercise." Kakashi said with his U smile.

"But sensei I completed the exercise already why do I have to still do it?" she questioned getting a shocking reaction from Naruto.

'_And here I thought she would have been happy with some time with Sasuke.'_

"Well Sakura the reason your control is so good is because you have so little chakra to control. So in order for you to build those reserves you have to continue to do this exercise till you get tired." He stated in a tone that left no arguments. He limped his way back to the house as Naruto made his way to the bridge.

When Naruto was alone he summoned a shadow clone that went in his place to go guard Tazuna as he pulled out the sword that Jiraiya had given him. The blade was beautiful but what Jiraiya had said was one his mind as he began to go through some katas with it.

_'Call me' a voice whispered to him._

"What the hell!?!?" Naruto said to himself stretching his senses out. He frowned when he couldn't find anything. He was sure he had heard something. His hearing was too acute for mistakes. He shook his head as he continued to run through moves. He imagined his opponent as he twirled around and attacked. He had been at that for awhile when once again the voice whispered to him.

_'Call me, call my name!'_

This time Naruto flew into the branches of a tree while surveying his surroundings. Not taking any chances he whispered to the wind for answers and was shocked to find it had none for him. He knew he had heard the voice and yet the wind itself said otherwise. He finally looked at the sword before shaking his head and sealing it again. There was no way what that pervert had said was true.

He moved deeper into the forest as he continued with more of his training. While he was doing this his teammates were both trying to finish their tasks. They had been at the exercise for awhile and they didn't really think that they were making much progress.

Sakura couldn't understand it. She knew that naturally girls had more chakra control than boys and yet Naruto had done the same as her. Naruto the dead last had beaten Sasuke the rookie of the year at a chakra control exercise. She couldn't figure it out, it just didn't' add up. There was no way that blonde idiot could have beaten her Sasuke-kun. He must have cheated somehow.

Sasuke was furious. He was only about a half the way up the tree at best and couldn't go past the mark. How could he the last of the Uchiha have fallen behind a lovesick fool and the dead last idiot? It wasn't conceivable to him. He blasted backwards again as his anger got the best of him. He clenched his fist as he watched Sakura make her way up the tree and down again as if it was nothing. He set his eyes to the tree and began again.

That night all of them were sitting down for dinner. Sasuke and Sakura were consuming copious amounts of food because of all their heavy training. That's when Inari made his way to the table.

Inari had been watching the kids train and was growing angrier with them with every minute. He couldn't understand why they trained so hard. They didn't know that it was all going to be useless. Gatou would eventually kill them off to. He couldn't stand the way they kept going on as if they had a chance. He took one look at them and then burst from the room without saying a word or touching his food.

The ninja all stared at the boy as he continued his way out the room and upstairs. Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders before going back to his food. It wasn't like that brat was anyone important to him. He could care less if something was upsetting him.

Sakura gave the boy a confused look before following her crush's' example and going back to her food. Naruto on the other hand gave the boy a look that said he understood. He watched the boy ascend the stairs and waited until he heard the door close before turning to Tazuna and Tsunami.

"What's up with the kid?" he asked

"Ah that's my grandson Inari. His stepfather was a hero of this village that did a lot to help out. Then Gatou came and of course he made a stand against him. Kaiza was known to be a very strong man and able man. He was the village's hope. When that tyrant did make his way to Wave Kaiza stood up to him. The next thing we knew Kaiza had been captured and executed as an example of anyone who went against him. It hurt all of us but Inari the most." He said gazing at the picture of the man in point.

The ninja silently all paid their respects to the fallen hero. Naruto was sad for the kid but knew the kid needed to get it together quickly if he wanted to survive in this world. If he wanted to honor his father's memory and not disgrace it he was going to need to shape up. Naruto then turned back to his food and continued to eat.

_**The Next Day**_

Once again Naruto had sent his shadow clone along the way to guard Tazuna as he set out to practice his swordsmen skills again. This time he summoned a mass number of advanced shadow clones that could replicate most of his techniques. He nodded as they all charged at him. This was in no way easy for him. Those clones were relentless in their attacks and often teamed up. After about three hours of non stop fighting the ninja had finally reached his limits. That's when he just laid down and promptly fell asleep.

_'Welcome young one' a voice whispered to him._

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of an artic wonderland. Frozen trees towered over his head while the white snow covered the ground. There was a large river running through the middle separating the ice land from what seemed to be a castle made of pure crystal. Naruto stared at it in wonder before he heard a voice calling him again.

"_It is about time you answered my call young one. I have been calling you for quite sometime and wondered if you would ever heed it." _

The voice was beautiful it was soft like the whisper of the wind through trees and as gentle as fresh falling snow. Naruto turned to find himself face to face with a beautiful woman. She was about 5' 11'' with long flowing ice blue hair that billowed as if she had her own private wind. She wore an elegant dress of pure white diamonds that clung to her womanly body and shapely curves. She had ice blue bedroom eyes, a luscious mouth, and flawless snow-white skin. She bore a baby blue diamond in both ears and pearls around her slender neck. She smiled at Naruto giving him a glimpse of perfect white teeth. Naruto was fighting off a blush, after all she was gorgeous and he was a boy.

"What do you mean you've been calling me? I've never heard from you before." He said taking a few steps back ninja senses kicking in and blush fading down. The woman merely let out a warming smile that seemed out of place for such a cold environment. She waved her hand as a chair of ice formed as she sat down on it.

_"Oh I'm sure you heard me. You just never realized who I was. This is my kingdom the ice kingdom of The White Witch. I've been calling for you so that you make realize your true strength Naruto." She said giving him a look of honesty._

Naruto stumbled back and was about to fall when he landed in a chair of ice himself. He sat there awhile thinking to himself. He was thinking it was another illusion Kyuubi trapped him in for training and all he had to do was figure a way out. He calmly looked at the woman before smiling himself.

"Are you the White Witch? I doubt that is your real name though, so would you mind giving me yours since you know mine." He stated congratulating himself for being so smart.

_The ice queen giggled a bit before giving him a very sly look that said she knew something he obviously didn't._

_"Well Naruto it seems that I do know your name and yet you say you don't know mine. That couldn't be further from the truth, you see you do know my name. You've known my name for some time now." She then got a very sad look upon her face as she stood up._

_"It seems you are not as ready as I thought you were. You aren't strong enough yet. I don't know what it will take for you to finally call to me but I know that you are going to need me. I only hope you'll find out before anything really bad happens. Until then I guess young one." _

Naruto was about to say something when he seemed to have gotten dragged out of the world. He awoke from his 'dream' with a start as he sensed someone coming close. He cursed to himself as he summoned a bit of wind. He couldn't believe he was caught unaware. He dispersed the wind as a beautiful girl walked into the clearing.

He sniffed the air and as his eyes widened. This was the fake hunter-nin. He cursed to himself for he knew he would have to battle her and probably end up killing her. He shook his head as he watched her form the trees. She was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair that almost seemed black and honey colored eyes. The girl had flawless skin and nice curves for someone her age. She wore a simple pink kimono that fit her wondrously. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the girl entranced by her beauty. His mind started to wonder to 'other' thoughts when he suddenly fell out the tree startling the girl.

'Curse that old man!!! Hanging around him can cause one to start thinking perversely!!! Damn, girls hate perverts must not turn out like him!!!' Naruto cursed Jiraiya fiercely for his thoughts taking such a turn on him.

Haku spun around with her senbon in hand when the blonde boy landed in front of her. She tensed for a bit noting that he had actually concealed his presence from her without her even knowing he was there. She knew he was hiding something. She watched as he got up and gave her a grin. She quickly put away her needle before he could see it.

"I'm sorry if I startled you……….Hunter-san." He said dropping his grin with a more serious look. She was shocked that he had recognized her without her mask. She really knew he was hiding something then. "Don't be so tense I'm not going to attack you if that is what you're afraid of. Is Zabuza healing well?"

"Yes, but all the same I bear you no grudge so please if you value your lives you will leave the old man to his fate. There is no escape for him and if you battle us you will lose." She said as if it was a fact but with general concern. She really didn't want to fight and kill him. He was kinda cute. "I fight for someone precious to me and that's why you will never be able to defeat me. Do you fight for someone precious, because if not you don't stand a chance against me."

"Look I know you are fighting for your precious person but I am fighting for my dream and my precious people. My dream and my precious people give me strength and believe me I won't lose here not to you or anyone else. I will not abandon Tazuna no matter your warning. I should tell you though if you underestimate us it will be **your** demise. I would hate to kill you but I will if you stand in the way of my dream. Plus I would hate to kill something so beautiful" he said as he whispered the last part in her ear. Haku herself turned red as he walked away thinking on how the battle would end.

Naruto arrived back at Tazuna's house as soon as Inari had sat down at the table. This time he came back with his sword out in the open. He got a raised eyebrow from Kakashi, a gasp from Sakura and a scowl from Sasuke.

"What are you of all people doing with a sword dobe? To be able to wield a sword takes dedication and concentration that is beyond that of a deadlast." He sneered causing Sakura to fawn over him while Kakashi just shook his head.

Naruto turned now icy cold blue eyes to his teammate and gave a sneer of his own something he learned from Kyo. "Well it is a hobby of mine that I've been practicing just about all my life, and must I remind you that if I'm such a deadlast how did Kakashi-sensei get out his prison or we escape from those nin. I don't think that was the brilliance of the Uchiha clan but Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke simply gave him a heated glare as did Sakura but she waited till he turned his back and sat down to eat. Then Inari came into the room with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I don't know why you try so hard!!!! You're all going to die if you go against Gatou. He'll destroy you; you come here acting like you can make everything better. But once you die Gatou will get worse. Leave you don't know how hard our lives are and you're only going to make them worse. I hate you, I hate all of you!!!" the boy yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly the room seemed to take on a chill.

Naruto placed his bowl on the table as he looked at the boy with a look of annoyance and rage that shook the boy to his very core. Naruto stood up as he walked towards the boy. Everyone stilled wondering what Naruto was going to do.

"You say that we don't know anything about hardships huh. Be thankful you still have a family unlike Sasuke. My village forsakes my brother and me. They think of us so lowly and they don't hesitate to share their hatred towards us. I wasn't in the village my life and was no doubt spared from a terrible childhood. Still I face those glares of hatred and malice everyday with a smile because you know what, its better to live for your own happiness. It's better to stand up for something you believe in and give it your all without hesitation. Just like your father did, do you think he'd want you acting like this. He knew that you were strong you just have to believe that for yourself kid." He said as he simply went upstairs to calm himself down.

Inari didn't cry or wail he just thought upon what the blonde enigma had told him. He found every word to be true as he knew he was disgracing his father's memory. He straightened himself up and went up the stairs to go to his room.

After he had left the room all the tension seemed to flood out with them. Kakashi went back to reading his book while Sakura and Sasuke just thought about what their teammate had said and figured that they didn't know the boy that well at all.

The next morning Naruto awoke to find himself in bed. He looked at the clock and knew his team had let him sleep it off. He had hurried and got dressed and just as he was about to leap out the window he heard a disturbance downstairs.

Inari didn't know what to do. He had taken Naruto's words to heart and now found himself protecting his mother from two bandits. He had managed to catch them off guard and slam them into each other as he and his mother back away. But now he had run out of plans of action. He closed his eyes as the sword came down. The attack never came, when he opened his eyes there was Naruto holding the blade with his own.

"Good job Inari you've really grown into quite the hero. I'll take it from here okay?" he said smiling. Inari wiped his face from the tears that had come unconsciously to him. He nodded as Naruto turned blazing sapphire orbs to the men.

"For attacking these kind people, terrorizing their village, and teaming up with Gatou you shall be punished." Naruto said in a monotone voice. The two thugs laughed as they turned their blades to him and charged. Naruto zoomed between the men and then stopped to look over his shoulders. The men turned to laugh at him but couldn't as their heads fell to the ground. Naruto muttered a prayer as he told Inari to gather the villagers while he disposed of the remains on the way to the bridge.

Naruto sped to the bridge knowing full well his team was going to need him. He could feel that this mission was not going well fro team 7 so far and that it was time to even the odds.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were standing at the bridge watching the people work until a heavy fog came in all of a sudden. Kakashi and his subordinates knew what was coming. They stood ready as three figures appeared in the fog. Zabuza was in the back as Haku and Kimmimaro stood on his sides. Kakashi scowled knowing that he was a member short and that he would have to fight Zabuza. He was sure Sasuke was ready after all he was an Uchiha but Sakura is what worried him.

Zabuza took a look at the group standing before him and scowled. "Well it seems that smart little blonde isn't here. I doubt he got scared off, too bad he isn't here. Oh well this will be quicker than I thought." He said before pulling his blade in front of him.

Suddenly 6 water clones surrounded the group. Zabuza chuckled as he watched the Uchiha started shaking in terror just like he had done the last time.

"It seems the Uchiha still fears me. This will be quick." He said

"Oh you think I'm shaking in fear, don't be stupid I'm shaking because I'm excited!!!" he said as Kakashi nodded at him. Then Sasuke sped into action dispersing the clones quickly and efficiently. Zabuza was shocked the little Uchiha had gotten a lot better quickly.

"Well Haku it seems you have a rival in speed. I wonder if he can keep up, go finish him." He said as Haku started spinning faster than he had at their last battle... Sasuke watched him until they met with a loud clang. Sasuke and Haku were at a stalemate with senbon and kunai in hand. Haku did quick one handed seals as she shouted out.

"1000 Needles of Death!!!"

Once again the attack came as the needles sped toward them. This time Sasuke had escaped and went on to attack the girl. Haku was shocked the boy was as fast as her almost. She had to hurry up and bring up her senbon as his kunai came at her. Sasuke reacted quickly by dropping down to sweep kick which she anticipated and jumped up. Sasuke quickly drove upward knocking her with an uppercut that sent her sprawling at Kimmimaro's feet.

Zabuza and Kimmimaro were shocked. No one had ever beaten Haku at a match of speed and yet the Uchiha did it no problem. Kimmimaro made to move only to be stopped by Haku.

"I shall not be so easy on him again." She said getting up.

"I told you not to underestimate Sasuke he is the rookie of the year and an Uchiha. He will defeat you; you have yet to see his skills." Kakashi drawled on boasting the Uchiha's ego.

Sasuke smirked at the girl as she rose to her feet and formed a needle out of ice. She then blurred out of sight and before anyone knew it she had sent Sasuke to his feet with a powerful blow to his face. They gasped as the girl's fist was incased in ice. She had used the ice needle as a medium that collected the ice around her fist.

Kakashi was worried now. However the girl was doing that she surely was adept with it. That hit was quite powerful and he knew Sasuke would have to step it up a bit to win this fight. Sakura stood there in awe the girl was the same age as her and female like her but was way out of her league.

Sasuke got up and made sure nothing was broken and amazingly it wasn't. He had once again underestimated the girl but he wouldn't do it again as he ran through seals and let loose a powerful fireball. Haku was caught off guard with the power of the attack and brought the ice fist up but it was beginning to melt as she blurred back to Zabuza.

Kimmimaro was slightly impressed with the boy's skill it took a lot to keep

Haku on her toes and the boy was doing just that. He knew Haku would never forgive him if he stepped into her fight and he watched as Zabuza rushed Kakashi. The two jounin jumped away from their pupils both knowing their student would win. Kimmimaro stared at Sakura with disgust he knew that she was weak and not worth his time. So he turned back to Haku and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Haku were trading taijustu blows and wasn't having much luck. Then the tables turned as Haku started pulling more advanced taijustu moves out her arsenal. Sasuke threw a punch which Haku caught and then in a flash kicked him in the stomach; she wasn't done as Sasuke flipped to his feet only to be hit in the jaw by another kick that sent him skidding on the ground. Haku was beginning to make her way to him when several kunai came from behind her. She turned to block them when Sasuke kicked her in her back.

Kimmimaro growled at the audacity of the pink haired weakling. She had interfered with the fight and the Uchiha had actually taken such. They had no true honor. He rushed to Sakura and punched her in her face knocking her out instantly. He turned to see the Uchiha kick Haku in her face.

Haku flipped high in the air as the Uchiha appeared where he thought she would be. Sasuke looked up as her foot smashed him in his face sending him to the ground. She jumped back and ran through seals quickly.

"Frozen Wind of Destruction!!!" She yelled as a blizzard wind with ice weapons in them blew towards the fallen Uchiha. Sasuke quickly got up to see the winds and put his hands in front of him. The wind hit him with howling force as the weapons cut him in various place some shallow and few deep. He dodged once again as she brought her foot down where his head would have been.

Sasuke then ran at her with new speed and went into a flurry of taijustu which she failed to keep up with. A kick sent her flying as Sasuke ran to her as she flipped on the ground and drove a knee through her stomach. She was sent spiraling to the ground in a heap as Sasuke snorted.

"How pathetic I can't believe a weakling like you were able to beat me last time. You should have never challenged an Uchiha, this is your end." He said running towards her as she got up. Haku smirked under her masks the boys arrogance is what was going to be his undoing. She formed seals quicker than a blink of an eye as she called out her ultimate technique.

"Demonic Ice Mirrors: Dome of Death!!!" she whispered as water circled around her and Sasuke. Kimmimaro relaxed a bit. This was her true ultimate technique, even more deadly than her ice mirrors. He watched in amusement as many mirrors of thick ice formed into a dome which cut off anyone form the outside. The dome was easier to maintain than her mirrors and was inescapable even he had never escaped. He was about to sit down when he sensed someone coming. He smiled to himself knowing he was finally getting some time to fight. Kakashi couldn't believe the girl's power. He kept wondering how, when he tried to copy the jutsu he failed. Then he realized it was a bloodline. A damn powerful one too. He needed to finish Zabuza and hurry to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared in confusion at the mirrors. They had him completely cut off from anyone. He watched din horror as Haku stepped in the mirror and suddenly every mirror had her inside them. He watched as she raised her hand an ice needle in her clutch.

"This is my ultimate jutsu. Know now that you cannot escape and that you will die here if you do not give up. You cannot beat me." She said sounding as if she was pleading for him to give up too bad she never heard of the Uchiha pride. Sasuke just smirked as he got into a stance.

"Bring it you dumb bitch!!!"

Naruto burst into the bridge to see the two jounin fighting in the distance and then turned to see Sakura knocked out and Sasuke's voice coming from the dome. He made to move towards the dome only to jump back as a spear hit the ground he had been standing on. He looked up to see Kimmimaro staring at him.

Kimmimaro smirked as he pulled out two of his bone swords and gave the blonde a once over. He would have rather fight the Uchiha and leave this blonde nobody to Haku. He shook his head knowing he might as well finish the boy off quickly.

Naruto knew if he tried to hold back with Kimmimaro he would regret it. He knew of the Kaguya clan and their ability. He knew that taijustu was a no-no unless he wanted to end up breaking his bones against that titanium like body. He knew he had to get a little serious on this one.

Kimmimaro blurred behind him and was preparing to slice him and move on but was surprised when a bolt of lightning hit him dead in the chest sending him flying backwards. Naruto gave him a slight smile as he looked at the Kaguya with electricity flowing around him.

"Sorry to not go down so easily but I know that you are strong and I can't afford to go easy on you now can I. Prepare yourself for this is my bloodline the power of lightning."

Naruto sent forth three dragons of immense power at the surprised Kaguya who moved to slash the boy but found Naruto behind him. Kimmimaro wasn't going to go down so quickly.

"Dance of the Seedling Ferns!!!" he yelled spinning himself around as bones shot out the ground forcing Naruto to jump backwards to avoid the bones. When the attack was over it was like being in a forest only the trees were pure white and actually bones. Naruto tensed as Kimmimaro came out of one and managed to get him in his shoulder.

He knew fighting that he was at a disadvantage. Those bones of his were indestructible supposedly and elemental attacks almost did nothing to him. The thunder was the only hang he could think of at first. He decided to even things up before throwing both of Kyo's vials on the ground and giving them a large chakra pulse.

The demonic tree roots burst through the ground uprooting lots of the bone trees in which Kimmimaro was in. The bone user jumped back as Naruto stood in the middle of the plants. He scowled at the site.

'Damn it I really underestimated this blonde brat. What the fuck are those things trees on crack!!!" He thought he was safe at first until the roots grew those mouths. Then he realized they were dripping acid. The mouths spit the acid at him which he dodged until he realized he was in the plants range. A root struck him in the chest as another wrapped around him bringing him in the middle as Naruto jumped out the middle.

Kimmimaro smirked the boy was way more a challenge than he thought. No need for him to hold back anymore.

"Dance of the Rose Thorns!!!" he yelled as bones shot out of his body ripping the trees into pieces to Naruto's astonishment. The bone user drew two swords as he nodded at Naruto.

Naruto caught the meaning and drew his one blade. The boys charged at each other. Kimmimaro tried a double slash which Naruto blocked with his own blade. Naruto pushed him back as he went in for s thrusting stab. Kimmimaro blocked with one sword and used the other to try and cleave Naruto in half. Naruto saw it coming and in one motion brought his blade up to block and kick Kimmimaro before he could bring his other sword down.

Kimmimaro grinned as he began to sway back and forth. Then in a burst of speed he moved in on Naruto. Naruto knowing that this could be the end did something unexpected. He yellow flashed behind the boy and delivered a strong stab that didn't do anything more than send the bone user flying. Kimmimaro got up and laughed.

"You are quite talented but as you already know your elemental attacks won't work and your blade cannot get past my bones you will die here but with honor." He said getting into his stance again.

Naruto simply smirked. "Well don't count me out just yet. Let me show you how the yellow flash is to be used and one last thing _Raiton_!!!!" he yelled as he charged his blade with his electric energy.

Kimmimaro stared as the boy flashed his way behind him. Instantly his bones were there raising a defense as Naruto blade actual left shallow cuts in the bones. Kimmimaro grinned as the boy continued to do battle with his bone swords; He was surprised that the sword could actually leave even a small cut in the bones.

Kimmimaro blocked another yellow flash attack and in a moment of sheer ingenuity shot his bones out in all directions hitting the blonde in several areas that sent him to the ground as his eyes rolled back from the concussion.

_"How sad Naruto. Even now you refuse to call my name."_

Naruto whipped his head to see the ice queen staring at him with sad eyes. Was the fact he never called her name saddening her this much. He honestly couldn't think of it.

_"You do know my name! I have been with you for quite some time now. My name is in your heart search your heart. I am the only one who can help you in this fight Naruto, all you need to do is calmly name. Call my name and I shall fight beside you, I shall guide you, I shall heal you, I am yours and you are mine, when we fight as one no one can stop us. Call My Name!!!" she spoke to him._

Naruto eyes fluttered open to see Kimmimaro coming at him in an act of sheer willpower he pushed himself away which stunned Kimmimaro. He put his hand on the hilt of his blade as light blue energy swirled around him.

"The everlasting winter that freezes all in eternal ice, _YUKI-HIME!!!!!" _he shouted as a tremendous amount of power burst from him knocking Kimmimaro back and to his knees.

Naruto glowed a shimmering blue as two majestic blades were at his side. The first was pure white even the blade itself. The hilt had light blue kanji on it as did the blade. There was a light blue tassel at the bottom. It bore a light blue dragon on it with a blue sapphire in the blade. The second blade was light blue with white kanji on the blade. The hilt had a white dragon on it with a white tassel. There was a white pearl in the blade also.

Kimmimaro could feel the power coming from the boy and knew the time for playing was over. Naruto felt Yuki-hime's power flowing through him. He could also fell exhaustion coming upon him from the speedy healing he had done from being careless of Kimmimaro's attack and releasing such power so quickly.

They both knew they had a limited time as they charged at each other. Kimmimaro knew then he was outclassed. For once in his life he felt fear. Naruto was using his yellow flash to appear from everywhere. Those swords were so powerful that they could cut through his bones with enough force. They kept trading blows until Naruto got serious.

"Frozen Terror: Frozen Hell Dragons!!!" He shouted as he begin to release even more power to create two dragons both made of ice but shining blue and white. They roared as they descended upon Kimmimaro who put up his strongest defense only to see it fall to Naruto's attack. The dragons hit him with full forced instantly sending him into darkness but not death.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sasuke watched in horror as Haku began hurling needles at him from every direction. He tried his best to dodge but found himself to slow. He regained his footing as he gazed for a weak point. Not seeing one he decided to just blast a mirror. Summoning a large amount of chakra he sent out a grand fireball that hit one of the mirrors. The mirror melted a very tiny bit before reforming.

"Fire won't help you in here Uchiha. This is my ultimate jutsu there is no escape, surrender and your life will not be wasted here." Haku stated in a cold voice.

"I'll never surrender to someone as pathetic as you!!!" he yelled before launching another jutsu he learned from a jounin who had come to talk to him. That was one advantage of being the last Uchiha he could get anyone to give him anything.

"Exploding Fire Bullet Jutsu!!!!" He yelled as he summoned even more chakra to launch fire balls twice the size of his fireballs towards the mirrors. The bullets exploded in a brilliant display which barely cracked the mirror but cracked them none the less.

Haku was taken aback a bit. She didn't think he was going to be so powerful. She smiled to herself. It was time for her to stop playing with him. As much as she didn't want to kill him if he forced her she would. She then went through seals as her mirrors began to glow.

"Mirror Techniques: Reflective Blasts!!!" she whispered as the mirrors shot beams of stinging beams at the unsuspecting Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't do anything but watch and try to dodge as the beams seared towards him. He had barely escaped some of them when the mirror began to glow again with more intensity. He cursed to himself as he began to move again.

He kept pushing himself to keep going; he kept forcing his eyes to see the movements of the beams. They were to fast for him to trace and only dodged by the last second. HE kept pushing until he felt a sensation in his eyes and suddenly the beams slowed a bit. Haku cursed as she stared into his eyes. The time for trying to be nice was over as she sated into the accursed eyes of the Sharingan.

Sasuke had finally unlocked his Sharingan and was fairing better until Haku started flashing in and out of the mirrors confusing his eyes and delivering hardened ice blow. That kept on until an amazing power washed over them. The power was so immense it shook him and Haku to their core. Suddenly the dome shattered into pieces as the dragons roared over them and destroyed them knocking Haku out of them. The second dragon hit Haku head on sending her spiraling down to the ground next to Kimmimaro.

Sasuke couldn't believe the power that attack had emitted. It was one of the most powerful attacks he had ever seen. He wondered how he could obtain such power. He deserved it, he craved it. That's when his thoughts turned to who produced such. He turned to see the jounin facing his directions in awe. They had only turned to see the aftermath. They never saw the dragon or Naruto's blades. Obviously it had not come form them. He turned to see Naruto glowing with that magnificent power with two blades on his side. Then the swords glowed as they went back to being that blade he carried around then the blonde fell to the ground.

Kakashi took that time to completely shove his Chidori at Zabuza whom moved only for Kakashi to get him in his shoulder. This incapacitated the missing Nin as he fell to the ground and that's when Gatou made his presence known.

"Well, well, well it seems that I won't have to pay you after all Zabuza. I can just kill all of you now and be on my merry little way. Kill them all" he said as the group of bandits came forward. Kakashi cursed knowing he was out of chakra and so was Zabuza. Kimmimaro, Sakura, Haku, and Naruto were knocked out so that only left Sasuke.

That's when Naruto struggled to get to his feet. Inwardly he was angry with himself about being so careless in his battle.

'Damn if only I had taken this seriously from the beginning I wouldn't even be winded right now. Oh well can't help that now.' He thought as he took about four of the purple pills. He felt an amazing surge of chakra and some of Kyuubi's restoring his reserves. He smiled to himself knowing full well he was ready to take them on. He ran over to where Kakashi and Zabuza were and handed them each two of the purple pills.

"We don't have a reason to fight you guys anymore Zabuza so how about we finish these bandits off yeah?" he said smiling at the jounin. Zabuza could feel a surge of chakra as he ignored the pain of his wound while he wrapped it a bit. Kakashi himself never seemed to stop being amazed at whatever pills Naruto brought with him. These were a medical break through. They all stared at the incoming bandits and the two jounin's took off into the fray. They decimated the men before Zabuza ripped Gatou to shreds.

The remaining bandits were angry and emitting a small amount of killer intent. They all looked at the two jounin's with fury as one brave fool stepped forward.

"That was our meal tickets you assholes. We'll just have to kill you idiots for messing with our money. Let's kill em boys." He said rushing towards the men. That's when an arrow stuck itself in the ground in front of the men. They looked up to see Inari and the entire village standing strong and ready to fight. Naruto made an army of clones to add to the fray as the bandits got scared and ran away saying they wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Naruto watched as Zabuza and Kakashi began talking while he walked over to Haku and Kimmimaro. He popped a red pill into each of their mouths that woke them up but they knew they didn't have any chakra. Kimmimaro and Haku gave him looks of incredulity.

They couldn't believe he had saved them when they were his enemies. They both moved backwards until they turned to see Zabuza standing behind them with Kakashi at his side.

"Well it seems that Gatou betrayed us that no good snake. He never planned on paying us at all. Therefore we have no reason to fight these people anymore." Zabuza growled out. Kimmimaro merely shrugged his shoulders while Haku was happy she wouldn't have to fight that cute blonde. Cute blonde where did that just come from. She shook her head as the villagers cheered their newly won freedom from their oppression.

The following week Zabuza, Haku, and Kimmimaro had also moved into Tazuna's house and were recuperating along with Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto to their surprise had healed amazingly and was using an army of shadow clones to help speed up the process of building the bridge. Sakura was looking after her sensei and crush while Tsunami tended to the other Nin.

At the end of the week everyone was well rested and Team 7 was getting ready to leave. Zabuza was at a loss for once. He knew right now there was no way he could defeat the Mizukage even with his apprentices at his side. He really didn't want the kids to be living the way that they were known. They really did deserve better. Suddenly the blonde spoke up to him.

"So Zabuza what are you going to do now?" he said looking dead into the missing-nin's eyes.

"To be honest I have no idea brat. I want to take the Mizukage down but I know it's not going to happen at my current level. I really want to give the kids a chance at a good and honest life." He sighed feeling defeated.

"Well come home with us!!!" He said cheerily. Kakashi just gave him a raised eyebrow as his two teammates glared at him. Sakura didn't want them to come for hurting Sasuke so bad. Sasuke didn't want them to come because they reminded him of how weak he was compared to them. He already was trying to find a way to get Naruto's sword and keep it for himself, so that he could have that awesome power at his fingertips.

"I have old man Hokage's ear and he'll do it I promise. Besides Kimmimaro and Haku have never been affiliated with a village so they wouldn't be a problem but you would have to undergo a probation period. See it works out. You can come work for Leaf and get stronger to one day achieve your dream and give Haku and Kimmimaro a good life!!!"

Zabuza had to admit it was a splendid idea. One he couldn't' disagree with. The kids really were the strategist of their team but he knew the boy was holding back. Kimmimaro had told him of their battle and then there was the fact that the boy had unleashed an incredible amount of power even his sensei was blind not to realize it.

Kakashi just nodded and told him to meet his team at the docks in an hour if they really wanted to go. Zabuza then took his apprentices to go gather the things that belonged to them and be on their way. Kakashi told his team to go say their goodbyes but told Naruto to stay behind.

Kakashi knew something was up. The chakra that Naruto had emitted was powerful. He was thinking that the seal was slipping. He needed to be sure of it. Naruto came up to his sensei waiting for the masked jounin to speak.

"Well Naruto you've done extremely well this mission. I just had to congratulate you." He said giving him a smile.

Naruto gave him a 'whatever' look before crossing his arms and leaning up against a tree.

"Cut the crap sensei. I know what you're thinking. No the seal hasn't slipped if you didn't notice that chakra was in no way demonic. It was a technique that unleashes all of my chakra." He lied effortlessly. "It was a last ditch effort. So there was nothing to worry about. I can't control it once it's released."

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. He totally missed the look of disappointment that shone on Naruto's face. Naruto walked away form him and back into the forest. He was laying down in a field of flowers when Kimmimaro and Haku came over to him. He gave them a glance and looked back up to the sky.

"Why do you not show your team the real you? You are better than you seem?" Kimmimaro asked while sitting down on one side of him while Haku sat on the other.

"You see where I come from if they knew how strong I was they wouldn't hesitate to kill me. It's something I'm not ready to say just yet but yeah I'm not really well liked there except for the Hokage and a few others but I'm going to change that when I become Hokage." He stated cheerily

Haku gave him a smile while Kimmimaro just shook his head. "I guess hanging around your group won't be that bad, well hanging around you won't be that bad. I don't like that Uchiha he isn't stable."

"I know what you mean. Ever since he saw my swords power he's been eyeing it. I know he's trying to find a way to get its power. Too bad for him, my sword will only respond to me!" he said confidently

_'Damn right. I would never be wielded by someone with such a dark heart!!! Besides I'm bonded to you and you alone!!!" Yuki-hime whispered inside his head._

Naruto almost jumped when he realized that it was his sword spirit speaking to him. He relaxed knowing well that since they were bonded he shouldn't have been so surprised.

_'It's a good thing you decided to bring them with you. Especially that Haku girl. I like her. Her bloodline is intriguing but it's still nothing compared to the power I have over ice, since I am the queen of the element." She said smugly._

Naruto just chuckled as he got up and looked back to see Kimmimaro and Haku following him. He knew that they were going to be great friends. So he gave them a smile as they made their way back to the docks. Naruto walked with Kimmimaro and Haku as he waved goodbye to Tazuna and his family.

"Please come back Naruto!!!! You have to promise and come visit me again!!!!" Inari yelled after him.

"I will I promise. Be a good hero to your village. I'll see you later!!!" Naruto yelled being sure to keep a mental note to come back and check on the people of Wave.

"Grandpa, what are we going to name the bridge now that it's finished?" Inari asked looking up to his grandfather.

"Well we're going to name it The Great Naruto Bridge in honor of another hero that came to help us in our time of need. What do you think Inari?" he asked smiling down at his grandson. Inari just nodded and watched as The shinobi faded away into the mist.

After leaving the docks, Zabuza and Kakashi got into a discussion on the importance of Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto was busy talking to Haku and Kimmimaro about training with them.

"So you're both the last of your clan huh?" he asked getting a nod from each of them.

"Well Leaf treasures bloodlines very much. So getting you to in would be no problem. Both of you should get a third team member and become genin. Then we could all hang out and stuff. Man, I can't wait to get back to the village and show you two around."

Haku giggled at the blonde as Kimmimaro just shook his head. Kimmimaro looked back to see Sakura and Sasuke giving himself and Haku very dirty looks. Not like he cared about them. The only one he was interested in was Naruto. He wanted to train with the boy and then spar some more. It was plain to see the boy was incredibly gifted and strong and when you ally yourself with people like that you yourself grow.

Kimmimaro then engaged in conversation with Naruto and Haku. For once in his life he felt like a normal kid. He relaxed and joked with them while listening to what Naruto was saying about the village and about himself.

Sasuke was furious. The dead last had some ability that let him defeat two strong opponents, one he couldn't take on himself. He knew it was the swords. For right now it was in that one blade. He was going to have them one way or another. That power didn't belong in Naruto's hands, it was his power. He knew the swords were his not Naruto's he would have them regardless of the consequence.

Sakura just stared at Sasuke. He had a look that sent a small shiver down her spine. He was eyeing Naruto's swords the entire time with his look growing darker. She didn't like that look, she didn't like it at all.


	6. Thundering Clouds

_**A Tale of Two Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 6: Thundering Clouds**_

**Well it seems Naruto's pairing has been decided. FemHaku won!!!! It wasn't even a competition. She won by a landslide. Well it seems that it's going to interesting. I had to split Chapter 5 into two parts. The missions were too big to fit in one humongous chapter so here is chapter 6.**

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

Kyo let out a sigh of relief as they finally entered the village. It was a humongous village. It would seem that this was a village that operated on trading alone. It was well known that Senjatsu village was the largest trading village in all of Fire country. They had a massive shinobi police force but they were only skilled to about high chunnin at best.

Team 6 walked around taking in the large buildings and homes. This place was even more prosperous than the hidden leaf. This was the place where every major trade route between lightning and Fire resided and a major wealth point of the Land of Fire.

He wondered what kept people from attacking the place and taking the village for their own. Little did he know he would find the answer in a little while.

Anko led the group to the shinobi police station. They passed various shinobi and kunoichi as they made their way to a small office. There they found a young man with long dark blue hair with ice blue streaks in it looking out the window. He turned as they walked in. He had gorgeous ice blue eyes, a strong jaw line, masculine face, and flawless tan skin. He was over six feet and wore black pants that showed his masculine frame. He wore no shirt but a black half-jacket that was open for all to see his wonderful chest and sculpted abs. He wore baby blue fingerless gloves and a blue phoenix amulet around his neck. In his hand was a dark blue and ice blue spear with a golden tassel on it.

Kyo's eyes widened in recognition. The spear user in his vision. Now he knew something was definitely up. He sent his thoughts to his teammates and them to nodded in recognition. The young man who looked no older than 25 motioned for them to sit down.

"I take it that you are the team from Leaf led by the infamous Anko Mitirashi. I am Tori Hyoto, I am in charge of the police force for now. Our top three officials had to leave for another mission of investigation. Our police force is busy right now fighting off an influx of missing ninja that have been arriving lately. As you know we see a lot of missing ninja here so that's why our forces are tied up right now. My father, the head here refuses to let me battle the missing Nin and leave the tiny things to me. So you see why I am in need of your services. There have been many bandits sneaking in and causing trouble but they never take anything. They always attack at the same time and I am only one person. I'm asking for you to help me get rid of them." He said to Team 6.

They all nodded in understanding that would explain why they were attacked twice by missing ninja. Still Kyo felt something was wrong. His visions were always the warning of something dangerous and they had yet to be wrong. He looked at his sensei immediately.

'_I think we should tell him of my vision. Something is not settling right to me sensei. I fear the worse. Then think about it their best officials have been 'suddenly' called away!!!' he thought to her._

_'Yes, I feel the same. While we're getting rid of these bandits if we happen to take on we shall have you gaze into their minds. Something big is going on here.'_

Anko cleared her throat giving Tori a look of determination.

"We will do our best to aid you but you may want to stay seated. We have something to tell you. You may not like it but we feel this is way worse than just a simple bandit problem."

"I see, this is a problem. I don't think that you are correct and this is just a bandit problem on our hands. I assure you that if I had the inkling if it was more I would have asked for a bunch of ANBU. Until we can find a link here is your post. We are each stations in major parts around the village where the bandits usually come. If you need any help don't hesitate to call for backup." Tori stated as they each went off to their own locations.

Kyo had been sitting on the northeastern gate of the village. He preferred the look. It gave him a view of a beautiful forest. Not like the one Shodaime created outside of Konohoa. It was more mystic if he could say. It seemed to give off some sort of ethereal glow. It was beautiful, so beautiful he almost missed the bandits coming his way. He silently watched and activated his Katsugan.

The bandits were so into their work right now. They kept probing the walls. It seemed as if they were looking for weak spots in the defense. Kyo was about to move when a young man stepped out into his line of sight.

The boy had dazzling red/orange hair that fanned out in the back while his bangs came down in the front of his face, he also had a small ponytail that came down to his neck. He had angular amber eyes and beautiful tan skin. He was well built and very masculine. He wore two teardrops like earring in his ears that was the same color as his hair. He wore black pants with red kanji for fire all over them. He wore a tight crimson shirt and a black jacket with a phoenix on the back. On his left there was a large fan that glittered from the diamonds it was made of. He wore black shinobi sandals and a red phoenix amulet around his neck. He signaled to the bandits as they turned to him. (Think Tasuki from Fushigi Yuugi)

"Lord Tasuki sir, we didn't think you would be here!!!" one of the bandits said. The boy now known as Tasuki just sighed as he walked over to them. He was telling them that hey were needed back at their hideout immediately, and that there was a change of plans. The bandits eagerly made their way back into the forest. Tasuki on the other hand remained behind.

Tasuki stood there glancing at what the bandits had called a probe. He swore the Leader was a fool for letting bandits do a shinobi's job. He shook his head, the village defenses had almost all been tested. This was the last wall. He knew this was the strongest one. So he had to hurry and find weak points if the plan was to go into action soon.

Tasuki scowled, the man had told him that the plan wouldn't have taken so long. He got the inkling even after all this was over the leader wasn't going to let Tasuki go. Tasuki only agreed to the job because his family needed the money. He was approaching the wall when several blast of dark energy came upon him. Tasuki wasted no time in jumping backwards.

Kyo scowled, the boy was not a damn bandit. He knew that much when he sensed the boys' chakra levels. Kyo knew that he had to at least bring the boy in. Kyo jumped out of his tree to get into a better position to fight.

Tasuki growled at the audacity of such an attack. Whoever attacked him was good at hiding themselves from his senses. As the dust settled his eyes rested upon the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She gave him a frown as she settled into a taijustu stance with her palms ablaze in black chakra. He smirked before settling into his own stance fist ablaze in fire.

"So he actually sent for back-up huh? I was sure with the three officials gone he would try and take this opportunity to solve this by himself. I guess he ain't as arrogant as I had thought." Tasuki said trying to gauge a weakness in her stance.

"Nope, he did send for back-up and I'm guessing that this is more than just bandits. I figured as much." Kyo stated waiting for the boy to charge. Kyo gave him a once over and was gauging an attack plan from the boys stance. He had not expected to run into anyone who could manipulate their nature chakra as well as he though.

Tasuki could only smile at the girls' boldness, showing her his fangs. It was a shame he had to kill her; she would make a lovely mate. Then again he could knock her out and have Zin brainwash her. Going for that option he charged her.

He tried punching her in her face but was unprepared for her to dodge and try to slam a black palm to his stomach. He dodged at the last second as she charged forward. He kept dodging her strike until he saw an opening. He kicked her in her stomach sending her back a bit. He used his speed to appear behind her and tried ramming a flamed fist to her head only for Kyo to blast upwards and come down with a palm. He jumped back to see her palm slap the ground. His eyes widened as a humongous crater was formed from the mild tap. In his shock he didn't see Kyo land and deliver a gut buster kick to him. He flew back from Kyo's incredible strength with all the wind knocked out of him.

Kyo quickly formed seals while the boy was flying through the air.

"Angelic Arrows!!!!" he yelled as white arrows shot out towards the boy. Tasuki was a bit shaken up from that super powered hit. He knew now that too many hits like that and he would be out of commission for awhile. He shook it off just as the arrows began closing in on him. He sped out of there only to jump back from another power palm of Kyo's.

'Damn does she ever let up? She's a heck of a fighter.' He thought to himself dodging a few more palms. He kept narrowly avoiding the super powered strikes when he decided play time was over He decided to go on the offensive by jumping back and slamming his palms on the ground.

"Magma Eruption Jutsu!!!" He yelled as the ground around Kyo began to rumble. Suddenly from all around magma burst form the ground and began falling towards him. Tasuki smirked thinking it was over only to see Kyo smirk. Kyo was impressed with the jutsu none the less though but he'd be damned before he told that to the boy.

Kyo raised his hand as a barrier formed around him protecting him from the dangerous substance. Tasuki redirected his chakra for the Earth to begin rumbling under Kyo. Kyo cursed the boy as he dropped his shield and jumped high in the air as the magma burst from the ground following him. Kyo then amazed the boy by holding out his hand and the magma becoming stagnant. Kyo used his telekinesis to then redirect the magma at Tasuki who was upset that his own jutsu had been turned against him. He quickly cut the chakra from the attack and watched as the jutsu fell apart.

Kyo didn't waste any time though. He quickly found himself on the opposite side of Tasuki and slamming a fist into the ground. The ground buckled before collapsing towards Tasuki. Once again Tasuki was shocked with the girls' strength. He moved out the way and then surveyed the destruction. A crack about 50 meters across and 100 meters long had decimated the land.

Tasuki whistled as the girl charged him again. He was on full alert now having watched her strength she was a heavy hitter and it would pay that he didn't end up like the ground beneath him in pieces. He kept dodging as the palms kept trying to connect with him. Then he went on the offensive with his Flaming Fist taijustu style. The girl was fast too, she kept dodging his attacks as if he was going in slow motion. He looked up to see the superior smirk on her face and decided that he was going to wipe it off.

If the girl wanted to test speed he was about to put her to shame. Using speed that was untraceable he began appearing all over the place before going in for his assault. Tasuki's bloodline may not seem much but he knew in reality the damage it could do. Their gifted speed was something most people couldn't even keep up with.

"Flaming Fist Style: 16 Hit Combo!!!!" he yelled out. Kyo was unprepared for such an assault. Tasuki proceeded to beat him senseless. Two hits to the stomach, the chest, each leg, each arm, each cheek, the back, two to the head, then an uppercut and a slamming fist to his head sending him spiraling to the ground. Tasuki smirked while walking over to the crater. No one ever got up from that assault. He wasn't prepared for the fist that was coated in chakra that slammed into his face, sending him flying and crashing through five boulders and two trees before skidding in the ground leaving a humongous path.

He groaned while sitting up looking at the girl walking to him. White chakra encased her hands as she began to heal herself from his attack. He cursed his luck. He just had to fight a damn medic nin. He knew they were some of the worst opponents to go against. He quickly got up only to fall back down as his body refused to respond right. He kept trying to move but every limb seemed backwards, his legs would move when he was trying to get to his arms and vice versa.

"I hit a cluster of nerves that will not allow your body to recognize the correct functions. I needed the time to heal myself and subdue you long enough so that you couldn't use your speed." Kyo said while healing himself. That 16 hit combo did more damage than it looked. It even through off his chakra control for a minute. Tasuki quickly fixed his predicament with his own knowledge of the human body and got up. Kyo narrowed his eyes before letting go off his gravity seals and weights Naruto and Anko had placed on him. The boy's speed was incredible but he had been keeping the seals on for awhile in conjunction with the weights Anko had given him. This was his first time taking them off and he couldn't wait to see the results.

Tasuki blurred out of sight and so did Kyo as they met in center exchanging blows. Tasuki was surprised that someone could actually keep up with him in terms of speed. The girl impressed him with each turn. He figured it was time to stop playing around as he jumped back and pulled out his diamond fan and gave it a wave.

A humongous blast of fire came at Kyo who pulled out his black fan and gave it a wave. A swirling mass of black energy rushed toward the blazing fire. The attacks met in the middle and swirled around each other until they exploded outward. Kyo glanced around to see Tasuki standing there in awe.

As long as Tasuki had been a shinobi no one, absolutely no one used the fan as a weapon except his family. Everyone always downplayed the power of a fan even humongous battle fans. This girl really was something. She was perfect for him in every way. He knew then that killing her was out of the question. He just had to knock her out. She was going to be his one way or another.

"You've got to be the most amazing kunoichi I've met. You are truly a one in a million girl. It's going to be a pleasure to make you mine forever." Tasuki said giving her another fanged smirk.

Kyo's eyes narrowed instantly. He felt his anger rising to another level. This prick just called him damn girl!!!! I mean sure he looked like one but that wasn't his goddamn fault it was in his genes and his other soul. Kyo reached around for his second fan and was glaring at the boy in front of him. He was going to take the boy down and bring him to Anko for a torture session that he would personally be participating in.

"Dance of Blades!!!" Kyo yelled while making two sweeping motions with his fans. Blades of black and white energy in the shape of crescent blades shot out at Tasuki. Tasuki himself smirked before waving his fan.

"Dance of the Phoenix!!!" he yelled as a large bird made of flames shot out from his fan. The attacks met as the bird seemed to deflect the blades before launching a fire ball at Kyo. Tasuki smiled, this was one of his most surprising techniques the bird was controlled by his will but had many jutsu of its own to unleash that didn't draw from his chakra source.

The feminine boy was not to be outdone by this dick who had claimed him. Kyo then threw his fans while focusing his mental energy on them. They became instruments of destructions as they glowed fiercely. His mental energy began to guide the fans on a path that Kyo directed through his mind.

Tasuki barely managed to see the fans rip through the fireball as if it were nothing and then the bird, as they headed straight for him. He moved to the side only for them to circle back. He cursed once again before doing something that shocked Kyo immensely.

"Body of Flame Technique!!!" the boy yelled as his body literally became fire. The fan ran through him and back to Kyo who caught them effortlessly. He turned back to see Tasuki back in his real form smirking. Kyo was amazed he had never seen a technique like that. His amazement suddenly turned sour as he remembered who did it.

"You really didn't think it was going to be that east did you?" he said before rushing the boy again with his incredible speed. Kyo smirked as he engaged the boy in taijutsu once again. Tasuki knew well to avoid those power palms the girl threw at him as she avoided his blazing fist. Suddenly Kyo sped up and slammed a palm to his stomach knocking him into a tree. He hadn't used a great amount of his strength; he was deciding to go for the more gentle nature of his attacks which allowed his scalpels to do more damage internally.

Tasuki groaned as he got up. Something was off with that hit. He could feel it, like something inside of him was wrong. Then it clicked to him, the dark chakra that surrounded the girl's hands. She must use some type of super powered Jyuuken. He scowled as his insides gave a horrible pulse of pain. He knew then the girl must have injected that infectious looking chakra into his system. He was now at a serious disadvantage and he knew it.

"That was for calling me a girl you idiot!!!" Kyo said giving the boy another one of his patented glares. He settled back into his stance and was preparing another attack plan in case the boy could still fight.

Tasuki stared at the now boy in his mind with awe. He just couldn't believe someone so beautiful was a boy. He smirked to himself as he struggled to remain standing on his feet. He gave Kyo another charming fanged smile before falling back on his ass. He couldn't believe that one hit had so much affected on him. The boy must be a true medic Nin to have such precision.

"Well I'll be damned, so you're a boy. You know for most guys that would be a major let down. For me though, it only makes you hotter ya know? This day just keeps getting better and better." He said smirking again at Kyo's shocked and slightly blushing face.

Kyo was just about ready to finish the boy when he felt something coming his way. Kyo put up one of his most powerful barrier spells as three powerful dragons of lightning came crashing towards him. He could sense three incoming chakra signals and suddenly they were gone. Once the attack was over he dropped his barrier only to see his opponent gone. He cursed his luck before running back towards his sensei. He couldn't help but try and will away a blush from the boys comment.

Tasuki cursed as he felt himself being carried. He glance back to find himself on top of a young man with dark hair. He knew who it was automatically. This was Deiske Hinamori, one of the apprentices to their leader. The boy was an excellent ninja. He was the last of his clan that were known for their acidic bloodline. The boy was an ex-member of the Kumo Hunter Squad. He wore a hawk mask and regular shinobi clothing.

In front of him was Renji Takimura the second in command of the leader's forces. He was not a man many would ever live to meet again. He wore a dark blue pants that fit his muscular legs and black sandals. He also wore a mesh black shirt that bore a black plate of armor across his broad chest and a midnight blue half jacket with no sleeves. He had short black hair that fell to his neck while his bangs covered his eyes. He had an eerie smile on his face that resembled a fox (Like Gin from BLEACH). He had black gloves on his hands that had metal plating on the back of them. He was another ex Kumo Nin only of the ANBU. He was exiled for reasons out of his control. The man was a talented Nin of the highest caliber. He was known as Kumo's Angel of Death. His ninjutsu and taijutsu skills were supremely superb. He was feared for his bloodline. His clan was known for their cosmic energy manipulation techniques. He was like an older brother to Tasuki.

Lastly was Zin Akidoshie, the strangest girl he had ever met in his entire life. She had long purple hair which she kept in a bun with her bangs framing her face. She wore purple shorts that stopped at her high thigh and a pink skirt that did the same with high splits on each side. She wore a tight pink mesh shirt which was covered by a purple shirt with a deep v neck line. She had pale skin with high cheekbones and violet eyes. She had a pink gem in the middle of her forehead. She was the last of her clan which was her problem. She had killed all of her family with their own mental techniques which left her the only true psychic in the world. She was the leaders most faithful and a crucial part to his plans. Through her they kept up with every one in their faction and she was able to lock in their thoughts so that if they were caught the plans would never be revealed. She was the one how turned to him.

"If anyone asked me to describe you I would have called you hot-headed but never stupid, but based on your actions today I cannot say that anymore now can I? How could you be so careless into revealing yourself to an enemy and who was she?" she asked in her usual tone. It pissed him off to no end how she thought she could control him. They were on even standing the only thing was that she had the leaders favoritism but the Leader couldn't very well do away with him. The only reason their plans were succeeding was because of his vast knowledge of the area.

"I don't have to take that kind of crap from you so shut your fucking mouth. I was doing as Leader asked me to and it just happened that Tori actually sent out help. I as well as Leader was not expecting that. Everyone including you might I add knew the boy longed to be acknowledge. We expected for his arrogance to get the best of him so that he would handle a tiny bandit problem. This way the plan could have been executed without haste. So when I ran into the Konhoa nin I was shocked." He said not at all admitting he could have lost and that the girl was actually a boy. He didn't want to share so he kept his mouth closed.

Zin gave him a fierce glare for every word that came out of his mouth. If her master didn't need him she would have taken care of him a long time ago.

"Well then how do you propose we go about the plan then? You were spotted and that girl will not hesitate to tell her squad leader or sensei what happened today. This will put the village on high alert and then the plan might fail and that will be your undoing when Master finds out!" she said smirking. She knew she had him there; the master no matter how much he needed him would not tolerate such a stupid action especially by one of his officers. He would surely have the boy's head and she hoped to be the one to take it off.

"Well Zin if you had actually paid attention to what I had said when I first signed up for this thing you would have known that it wasn't a problem. The thing is that even though I was raised as a shinobi I was never registered as one. I've never even went to the Academy for heavens sake so guess what I'm not entitled to any damn village. So guess what I'm not going to get caught!!!" he hissed at the girl giving her a glare of hatred in return for her own.

Zin shut her mouth then. She had been made a fool of and did not wish to give him any more chances to do so. She settled back as Renji gave Tasuki a quick glance.

"Well it seems that Tori actually sent for some real help. This is really going to be a problem. I wasn't expecting for nin of such caliber to be sent to this place to help out. Tasuki, your opponent how is she, what are her strengths." Renji glanced back again after asking his question and didn't miss the smile his 'little brother' had on his face.

"Well, she's the best kunoichi I've ever encountered even better than Zin. She uses some type of weird Jyuuken like the Hyuuga and she has a dojutsu that must function like it. I saw her eyes change colors as she started to fight seriously. She has strength that can beat that Sannin Tsunade and speed that matches my own. She uses weird darkness and light jutsu and energy. She also uses fans in battle just like I do and when I think about it she must have some psychic talent because she used it to guide her fans. She was plenty fierce and we hadn't even gotten that serious yet." He said smirking at the glare that was now on Zin's face. She prided herself in being the last true psychic. Her telepathy was top-notch but she just didn't have the power of skill for telekinesis unlike Kyo which angered her beyond comprehension.

Renji was worried now. He had always kept a close ear around Konohoa when they first started operating with their plans. He had rumors of a team with such a person. He knew that person was a boy that was ALWAYS mistaken as a girl. This was said to be the best genin team to have ever come out, even more so than the Sannin. They were led by Anko the Snake mistress of Konhoa and a very powerful jounin herself. Her group consisted of a medic of Tsunade's caliber and strength, a weapons mistress who never missed her mark and unique fire jutsu were something ferocious, and a Hyuuga who used more than his pure mastery over Jyuuken with his nature affinity. They were said to be on the fast track to becoming the Neo Sannin. He scowled, the leader must know of this before they moved on with their plans. This group that Konhoa had sent was not at all to be taken slightly.

Deiske said nothing as he continued to carry the boy back to the hideout. He could sense the power the girl held and was noting that she was holding back when she was fighting his comrade. He knew that she was a threat to the leaders plan and she must be eliminated before the plan could go into action.

Kyo cursed as he reported to his sensei. The boy, Tasuki didn't bring up anything from any villages. The boy was obviously a shinobi but had never been into a village academy which only meant his family trained him that way. He was expected in the detention cells in a few so that he could help extract information.

Anko herself was not having a good day and Kyo's earlier report was something she knew she would hear but hoped she wouldn't. This boy Tasuki was not even in any village records but he was a shinobi. This only confirmed her thoughts about missing nin banning together for one cause. The obvious cause was to get control of the village or simply its trade routes.

She sighed as she turned to Kyo and motioned for him to follow.

Neji and Tenten were bored to say the least. They had captured a bandit each with not trouble with someone of their skills. The men were now in holding cells being interrogated by the best the village had to offer at the time. Neji had disabled both men limbs to make sure they couldn't escape or kill themselves, not that it mattered to his thinking. If they died Kyo could always revive them and that would serve to tell them that they couldn't get out no matter what they tried. He smiled as his teammate and sensei came up.

"Anko-sensei, Tori said that you would be taking the man in the first room since you do have great experience working in the Torture and Interrogation offices at Konohoa. Kyo, I'll be escorting you to the room in which you are to help with the interrogation. I want to see how you plan on getting the information out of this man; Tori said they both refuse to talk." Neji said not noticing the look Tenten was giving him.

Tenten was about to say something to Neji about his choice for going with Kyo. She would have thought if he wanted to see how it was done properly he would have went with their sensei. Then he just had to say he was escorting Kyo, she was starting to see why Neji never looked at the girls that chased him. She smiled at Anko who was obliviously thinking the same thing she was. She followed their sensei as they went into the first room.

Kyo nodded as Neji and he walked into the other room as they faced another bandit. The man sat smugly in his chair despite the marks and bruising that indicate the torture he had been put through. He still sat there looking smug. Kyo sat down in front of the man while Neji tried his hand at interrogating the man. All of Team 6 had learned interrogation and torture skills from their sensei and her friend Ibiki.

Kyo could sense something was off with the man when Neji started asking serious questions. Every time it related to their whereabouts or what they were up to something would go off inside the mans' brain. It wasn't something that could be detected by the Byakugan but something rather psychic like enhanced. Kyo waited until Neji sat down before trying to dive in the mans brain.

Kyo was rebounded out of his mind by some strong mental barrier. Kyo knew now why the men who were captured were so smug. The chances of another psychic being around were not high. Someone with immense mental power in telepathy had set up a mental blockade in the men brains that would prevent them from caving into any interrogation technique. It truly was ingenious. Kyo smirked as he activated his eyes which gave him greater power. He broke through each barrier with ease as he approached the information he needed.

Neji watched as Kyo's eyes glowed and the men begin to scream in pure agony. It must be some kind of telepathic technique the Hyuuga thought to himself as the man suddenly went limp and Kyo's eyes returned to normal as he shot up out his seat and ran for Anko's room. Neji followed his teammate as the effeminate boy burst in the room.

Anko had summoned some snakes that were biting into the man slowly leaking venom into his system while Tenten kept stabbing him repeatedly. Even through all of this the man would not bow down and give them the information they wanted. Tori was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room watching in amazements the tactics employed by the sensei and student pair. Suddenly the door flew open and Kyo and Neji rushed into the room.

"Anko-sensei!!! We have run into a major problem on our hands. The bandits will never be able to give you the information they want regardless of if they wanted to or not." Kyo stated looking her dead in the eye.

"Explain Kyo" was all she said as she knocked the bandit unconscious and sat in her chair.

"While Neji was trying to interrogate the man something weird came up on my senses. It would seem that every time Neji would ask him a question something inside his mental plane would keep him from answering. So I looked inside his brain to find all of his thoughts and actions were being monitored and blocked off. This would only mean that a telepathic shinobi is behind this. This would effectively stop anyone from finding out their plans. So I broke the mental barriers and forcefully extracted the information needed. It would seem that the bandits were nothing but a front and were being used to gauge this village's defense."

Tori shot out of his seat as he picked Kyo up by his shirt. "What are you saying?! That all of this was just a ploy?" his emotions were out of control and he was starting to feel like a fool. When his father asked him what was going on he had replied saying nothing, only to find out now it could be this villages downfall. He felt strong fingers grasp his hands and force him to let Kyo down; he turned around to face the pale eyes of Neji Hyuuga. He let him go and apologized before sitting back down.

Kyo gave his teammate a warm and honest smile as he turned back to finish what he had found out.

"Yes, the bandits were simple subjects that would gauge the village's defense. They were doing this because they were under the orders of the missing nin Gaiju Matsumoto. The bandit problem would take away the spotlight on the missing nin, with the attention on the bandits no one noticed more and more missing nin coming over. This was phase one of his plan. Phase two was to get the most powerful shinobi out on a fake diplomatic mission that was too far away for them to do anything should they hear about it. Then phase three comes into play, the infiltration and annihilation of this entire village." Kyo said solemnly getting gasps from everyone.

Tenten was bothered something just didn't sit well with her. The plan was very well thought out and was being executed perfectly but what in the world was driving them to do this to a village.

"Okay so that's their plan but what's their motive. It doesn't fit. I mean this is an important trade route and generates a lot of money. Why would they want to destroy the village? Why in the ninth levels of hell wouldn't they just take it over instead?"

Suddenly the room took a plummet in the temperature. Kyo's eyes were blazing with the familiarity of the Katsugan he wielded. Items across the room began to levitate and pipes began to moan. The fury radiating off of him was nothing short of scary. He turned those blazing eyes back towards Tori who shrank back a bit.

"They are not here in order to take over the town. They are here because of a secret that lays buried beneath this village. What we were never informed of is that underneath this village lies the ruins of the great Village Hidden in Darkness. The village that was said to have been guarded by the Bijuu. The village is said to hold some of the most powerful jutsu to have ever existed. This is the kicker though, Tori was the one who found the ruins along with one of his friends. While Tori never mentioned this his friend didn't do the same."

Anko wasted no time in throwing Tori against the wall and pinning him with kunai. She growled as snakes began to slither out of her sleeves.

"You BASTARD!!!!" she yelled causing everyone to flinch. "My team and I were sent here to help with bandits. Did you not think it was in our best interest if we knew what was going on here, or what you discovered!!! We now have to deal with who-knows-what!!!! I swear if any of my genin die here I will make you regret this!!!!" she hissed.

"That's not the worst of it. Gaiju had apparently run into Tori's friend and was going to kill him when the man told Gaiju about what they had found. Gaiju then killed him and began to amass his own force. This force consists of over 300 missing nin and 4 generals. They are suppose to attack the village and burn it to the ground so that no one will be able to tell what happened and give them time to get all of the secrets out of the buried village. They took into account that you wouldn't call back up Tori for an overwhelming bandit problem. They used your need for recognition against you. The minute your father contacted you and you said nothing was wrong was sealing this villages fate however they didn't expect for us to show up." Kyo said as Anko let the man back down.

Tori's face was overcome with guilt. He knew that his ambition to excavate the buried village and show his father how great he was now the main reason the village could fall. It was a lot for him to think about but he had to get it together and think about it later he needed to do what he could for the village.

"I'm truly sorry for bringing all of you into this mess and I know I have no right but I'm begging you to stay and help us out in our time of need. Kyo, when were they supposed to attack the village?"

"According to what I know they were going to attack tonight as soon as darkness was covering the entire area." Kyo said giving the man a look that said he was going to stay. The others all nodded and Tori was filled with relief although it was his fault his village was in this mess he was sure that with these people help they would come out.

"That's to be expected but with such a short time till night how would we ever get all of the civilians out of here in time, there's now way I know that would help us to save their lives." He groaned knowing that these people would die.

Surprisingly it was Tenten who had come up with a response. She moved till she was directly in front of him.

"It's obvious that we need to make a plan and this is where I excel at on my team. Now let me see this map for a minute." She said studying the map at all kinds of angles. Kyo and Neji felt a bit more relaxed as did Anko with Tenten figuring out a strategy. Suddenly the girl threw the map in the air and with quick speed had all four points pinned to the wall by kunai.

"Now what will happen is this. We will escort the people down into the ruined village where Kyo will set up his most powerful barrier spell to protect them should any of the nin get past our lines of defense. As we know there are five main entrances into this village and every one of us will take a position and a certain amount of ninja and bolster the defense"

Tenten continued to talk and explain her plan as time continued to move on.

Gaiju Matsumoto was dressed in his Kumo ANBU outfit with his sword hanging at his side. Each of his generals were at his side and prepared to complete the last phase of his plan. After tonight he would have enough power to even make the Bijuu quake in fear. He smirked as he signaled for each of his generals to take their troops and position themselves. He could hear the bustle of the village as the unsuspecting people continued about their lives as if nothing was wrong. He grinned knowing full well all of them would soon be dead.

Darkness had slowly descended upon Senjatsu Village. The night brought calm and Gaiju was ready. He smiled knowing that this massacre would go down in history. Suddenly a Raiton jutsu crackled as he gave his signal to being. The missing nin under his command wasted no time in destroying the outer walls before charging in. Gaiju smirked knowing that any minute now screams of utter terror and surprise would be filling the air.

Suddenly voices filled the clearing but not voices of screaming people but voice of ninja who had all called out the same attack.

"Water Style: Tsunami Blast!!!!" Water rose from every possible place inside the village and pushed back the surprised missing nin who were not expecting such an organized attack. The generals themselves were dumbfounded and thought that this would have gone so unhitched but it seems that wasn't going to be the case.

Suddenly the image of the town became blurry and faded out. It shown the line of ninjas and the leaders of the defense. They had come prepared for Gaiju's attack. This sent shock, disbelief, and doubt in the missing nin minds and that's all it took for hell to break loose.

Gaiju was furious as his generals came back to him. This was not supposed to happen they were not supposed to be ready for this attack. He looked at Zin and was waiting for an answer.

"I don't understand master, I truly do not. There was no way that they could have found out from any of the bandits that got captured. My telepathic abilities sealed all that up. I think we might have been betrayed and the only one who had direct contact was Tasuki!!!" she said as she glared at the orange haired boy.

Tasuki let out a growl before glaring back at her.

"Get a grip you stupid bitch! I have too much riding on this to tell anyone! Besides if that was the case you are at fault for you should have done a scan of my mind from when you came to rescue me, ne?" he said smirking. Zin shut up then knowing then it would have been her fault.

"It does not matter. I shall have this village burned and the Village of Darkness secrets shall belong to me. We move out now!!!" Gaiju said as they prepared to move only to jump backwards from an Earth, Fire, Water, Ice, Darkness, and Light Dragon decimated the ground they were standing upon. Gaiju looked up to see Tori along with Team 6 and Anko standing in their way. They all looked truly ready to fight. Anko nodded to Kyo as he punched the ground with some telekinetic power infused with it.

Tasuki knowing what to expect had grabbed Renji and used his incredible speed to run backwards a great distance. The others quickly followed suit as the earth began to buckle beneath them. This crack that was formed from the punch was truly devastating; it seemed to have created some sort of valley. Gaiju scowled he had not expected on meeting such intense shinobi of such a high caliber. Zin reacted quickly when her master nodded at her knowing what she was to do. She released her mental power as she tried to invade Kyo's mind and take him over only to be blasted out and her real body blasted backwards much to everyone surprise. They all looked at Kyo's smug face.

"We can't have any of that. Yes, I'm the one who broke down your mental barriers and got the information we needed to prepare for this attack."

Gaiju had heard enough. These people had spoiled his carefully planned attack. They were now standing in the way of his power and he would make sure they would be wiped off the face of the planet.

"Zin take the girl with the Chinese shirt on. I doubt the other psychic would leave anyone of their allies unshielded so fighting her is out of the question for you. Deiske I want you to take the psychic on and Tasuki take the Hyuuga and when you're done bring me his eyes."

Tasuki gave a loud wail before turning to Gaiju who just stared at him in surprise.

"OH MAN, NO FAIR!!!!! I WANTED TO FIGHT HIM AGAIN!!! THAT PSYCHIC IS THE DUDE I FOUGHT LAST TIME!!! I WANT TO FINISH OUR FIGHT!!!"

They all sweatdropped then their jaws dropped once they realized that the pretty girl was actually a pretty boy? Gaiju just shook his head and slapped Tasuki on the back of his head.

"Regardless of what you want you will take the Hyuuga and Deiske will take the pretty boy. Renji take down that snake bitch. Don't underestimate her she was trained by the Snake Sannin Orochimaru and she's devious in her own right. Leave the foolish boy to me."

They all nodded knowing full well that they must win their respective battles if they were to take the power they wanted. Anko nodded at her students and Tori as they each separated to take their fight out of anyone else's way.

Neji couldn't believe his luck. Kyo had told him all about the boy and his powerful fire jutsu. He had the perfect counter for that of course. He hadn't trained with Anko on his Earth affinity for no reason. He activated his Byakugan while waiting for his opponent. He didn't have to wait long before three streams of fire came from behind him. He quickly moved out the way as he turned around and Tasuki landed on a rock.

"It seems you won't be a pushover. An attack like that from behind is almost undetectable, it seems those eyes of yours are as powerful as they say. Well, it seems I'm going to have to hurry up and kill you so that I can take my prize."

Neji scoffed, he had no idea who the boy thought he was but he was not going down without a fight. He figured the boy was planning on getting to the ruins first but he wasn't going to let him pass.

"If you think it will be so easy to defeat me you're wrong. I'm no ordinary Hyuuga. I won't let you pass to achieve your prize, those ruins shall not be touched by the likes of you."

Tasuki gave Neji a pointed glare before shifting into his fighting stance his fist ablaze with fire.

"Who said my prize was those dusty old ruins. My prize would be that cute little psychic of Konohoa. I can't wait to get him in my bed and by my side." He said giving off a smirk of a pervert.

Something inside Neji seemed to snap at that point. He didn't know why he snapped or for what reason but he knew that no one was going to lay some foolish claim on his teammate. It wasn't like he wanted Kyo, of course not. He was just looking out for his teammate.

"Earth Style: Rushing Boulder Strike!!!!" Neji yelled as large portions of earth rose and formed into boulders that hurled them at Tasuki. Tasuki was surprised at the aggression behind the attack. He knew usually Hyuuga react but obviously he was different. He dodged the boulders only to have to flip back to avoid a Jyuuken strike to his heart.

Neji ran towards the boy and was committed to making the boy dropped dead in front of him. He lashed out with a palm only for the boy to grab his wrist and try to force another to his gut. Neji flipped up and over while twisting so that he wouldn't break his wrist and got behind him. He lashed out with his other palm and the boy let go but not in time to avoid one of the tenketsu in his arms being closed.

Tasuki jumped back and watched as the Hyuuga rubbed his slightly burned wrist. Tasuki was no fool he felt that his tenketsu had been closed and knew close combat no matter how good he was at it was a no-no with that boy. The boy was obviously a master at Jyuuken if he could actually see the tenketsu and disable them in battle. This would have to be fought long range.

Tasuki wasted no time in forming seals and yelling out his technique.

"Phoenix Style: Immortal Blaze!!!!" he yelled before producing flames from his mouth. The flames themselves were white and taking the shape of the majestic bird which broke down into smaller birds. They launched themselves at Neji who dodged them all. Suddenly he moved again as one circled back and came at him. The bird hit the ground and caused a loud explosion that sent the Hyuuga to his feet. Neji cursed knowing this was nothing like the phoenix flower jutsu. These birds were coming back. Neji barely moved in time to avoid another explosion only to look up and be surrounded.

Tasuki was amazed that the boy had actually been able to avoid two of his birds or survive the explosions. He knew it was at an end now. His birds had surrounded the young Hyuuga prodigy and with a snap of his fingers had moved in for the kill. What happened next though amazed him.

"Kaiten!!!" Neji called out as he began to spin rapidly creating the famous shield of the Hyuuga Clan. The birds hit the shield and exploded but Neji kept spinning until they were gone. He stopped and looked up to see the boy finishing another set of seals.

"Phoenix Style: Blazing Star Shot!!!!" Tasuki called out before expelling a bullet of white and blue fire at the Hyuuga boy. This was another intense fire jutsu that was ranked A-Class. Neji wasted no time in forming his own seals. He knew this technique was powerful if it was a Phoenix Style. He let his chakra seep into the Earth calling forth his own original jutsu.

"Hyuuga Style: Heavenly Diamond Jutsu!!!!" he yelled pulling forth diamonds that were reinforced with his chakra that formed a complete barrier around him. The barrier began to spin as a layer of granite was added to it. The flames descended upon the barrier melting the granite. The diamonds spun fiercely as the fire came at it. The fire kept raging but couldn't penetrate the barrier. Tasuki stopped his attack and stopped to look and see Neji standing with his diamonds scattered around. Tasuki couldn't believe it his attack had been stopped.

Neji smiled. His attack had been successful. His chakra had tunneled deep within the earth and grabbed particles of diamonds and granite and once they were brought to the surface he reformed them and his barrier was made. He quickly ran through seals again.

"Diamond Rush!!!!" he called as the diamond shards got up and launched themselves at Tasuki. Tasuki dodged the speedy projectiles but a few had caught him and the jagged edges had left gashes across his skin. He dodged another set and flipped out into a clearing only to find himself surrounded by the shards.

Neji smirked as he lured the boy into his trap. He had the boy right where he wanted him.

"You're finished. There's no way for you to survive this. Diamonds pierce him!!!" he yelled as the diamonds came towards him at an alarming speed. Tasuki saw no other way out and used his bloodlines speed. In a flash he was out of there and behind the Hyuuga.

Neji blasted raw chakra from the tenketsu in his back and blasted Tasuki back before one of those blazing fist could hit him. He turned around and caught the look of surprise on Tasuki's face.

"You are quite the Hyuuga. I never thought I'd see the day anyone would be able to blast chakra through their back. Quite a speedy defense mechanism it saved your life." Tasuki said getting ready to charge again.

"Indeed, it would seem I sorely underestimated your speed. No doubt, it's a bloodline limit. I'll be more careful of that now. Now let me show you one of my favorite jutsu.

"Collapsing Death!!!!"

Kyo stared at his opponent with indifference in his eyes. He didn't want to activate any of his abilities till he saw what the boy could do. Deiske watched his prey carefully; he was waiting for him to make a move. When Kyo simply glared at him he knew what he had to do. He pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground.

Kyo stayed still and closed his eyes as he sensed the boy coming in for an attack. Kyo blocked the punch aimed for his face and rotated and tried to deliver a punch of his own. Deiske moved out the way knowing full well the strength the boy commanded. He turned around only to have to dodge another punch. He quickly spewed a green liquid from his mouthpiece in his mask.

Kyo jumped back and watched in horror as the green liquid melted the ground into nothing.

_**'Acid!!! Kit be careful, this boy is trouble.'**_

_'I know that but still I'm not a Sannin level genin for any reason. I'm just trying to do this without revealing too much of myself.'_

Kyo cut off his mental link when the masked boy came at him with a sword drawn. Kyo pulled out his fans and blocked the strikes without opening them. Kyo quickly blasted the boy with a telekinetic blast from his eyes and opened his fans.

"Acid Release: Burning Geysers!!!!" the boy whispered as his hands hit the ground. The ground beneath Kyo began to glow green as did several other places around the area. Suddenly the grounds spewed the vile acid high into the air. Kyo had jumped back and was dodging the deadly drops when the boy made his move. Deiske ran through one of the geysers which seemed to have no effect on him and raised his sword. He brought it down just as Kyo raised his now closed fans to block. A few drops of the raining acid touched his clothing eating away at. Kyo was about to use his psychic powers to lift the drops away from him when he was kicked in the stomach sending him back.

Kyo was headed directly for a geyser of acid and the boy had lowered his head and was saying a prayer for Kyo's soul knowing the acid would destroy him in an instant. Kyo twisted around and focused his psychic energy. He held out his hands and stopped the geyser while flipping over it to land safely. Deiske was shocked and was about to put more chakra into the geysers when Kyo yelled out his jutsu.

"Uzumaki Hijutsu: Containment Seal" Kyo said before seals with the kanji for containment appeared on top of all the geysers and in a flash they were sealed up. Kyo wasted no time in activating his Katsugan and moving towards Deiske. Deiske was in shock from the loss of his advantage that he never saw the punch that hit him clean in the face.

"Piercing Palm Skill: Incredible Crushing Fist Strike!!!" The fist was charged with all his strength and telekinetic ability. It was a kill skill he made some time ago for instant kills. He watched as the boys head was completely knocked off his head.

Kyo then ran off towards the ruins. He could sense a whole squad of shinobi were making there way down there. In a flash he was on his way. Tenten appeared next to him with a smile on her face.

"What happened to your opponent Tenten?" Kyo said glancing at her. Tenten gave him a very sadistic smile, one that really belonged on their sensei.

"Oh her, please she wasn't even a challenge. After you blocked off my mind she grew frustrated. She mainly focused on mental jutsu but without that she was barely genin level. I chopped her to pieces; there won't be enough of her left to identify who she was!!!!" then she began to laugh which only served to give Kyo the impression Anko-sensei was corrupting Tenten.

Neji and Tasuki stared each other down. The landscape around them was utterly destroyed. It looked as if an epic war had taken place. Neji was suffering from chakra exhaustion and was ready to drop. Tasuki looked better than him since he started using his fan, since it didn't draw from his own chakra. Neji knew he had a few tricks up his sleeve and it was time to reveal them. He popped a few of Kyo's special pills in his mouth and felt his power return.

Tasuki was ready to deliver the final blow when he felt the Hyuuga boy's chakra spike again. He growled when he saw the boy coming at him with amazing speed. Tasuki tried to wave his fan only to find it being held by ninja wire. He looked back to see Neji delivering a palm to his abdomen.

Tasuki growled as he stood up. He was then aware that for some odd reason his legs wouldn't move at all. It seemed like some sort of paralysis jutsu had been put on him. His eyes wondered to see Neji in a stance he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"You are within my field of divination. I shall strike you down with a jutsu of my own creation. Eight Trigrams 128 Palms of Chaos!!!!" he yelled before charging.

"Two strikes, four strikes, 8 strikes, 16 strikes, 32 strikes, 64 strikes, 128 strikes!!!!" Unlike the usual 128 strikes that went along with the jutsu a small spike of Earth would imbed itself into the skin. This caused double the pain and made the user bleed to death within an hour if not treated.

Tasuki groaned as he tried moving only for Neji to appear over him ready to deal the final blow when Kyo and Tenten are jumping overhead. For some reason Kyo's flings the kunai out of Neji's hands and moves towards Tasuki. Neji turned to him shocked.

"Kyo what the hell, I was about to kill him?!?!" he yelled.

"Something isn't right about him Neji, I can feel it something not really evil. Let me see for myself then we'll see if you can kill him." He said only to have Neji humph and turn away as Kyo looked inside his mind.

"No, we can't let him die. He was doing this for his family. He really didn't want to kill the villagers he was just doing it for his family. Besides that he isn't even a registered Nin so there couldn't be any harm in letting him live. I'll talk to Anko-sensei about it but you two head to the barrier and fend off any shinobi that come that way I'm going to stay and heal him." He said. The other two gave him an acceptable look before nodding and jumping off. Tasuki on the other hand smiled at Kyo who was beginning to work on his injuries.

**YAOI ACTION SKIP IF U DON'T WANNA READ!!!!**

He waited until Kyo had taken off his top. The young medic cursed as he saw the injuries. His teammates sure were brutal, never mind that he was the worst of them. He quickly began felling on the skin to see if there were any broken bones. Sure enough Neji had busted up his ribs real nice. He used his chakra scalpels to cut his pants and began to levitate the small spikes out of his skin.

His hands then erupted in white chakra as he began to heal the wounds. Tasuki stared at his face while smiling to himself. Kyo worked swiftly and efficiently mending the boys wounds till he seemed better. He placed his hand atop the boy's skin and let the white chakra seep into his body mending the broken bones that the normal medic jutsu wouldn't.

Suddenly Tasuki made a quick move that Kyo didn't expect. The boy had grabbed his arms and pulled him towards himself. Kyo's lips were planted against Tasuki's, Tasuki himself was in heaven. The medic Nins lips were soft and pliant atop his own. He growled as he rolled over and placed himself atop the shocked medic.

Kyo wanted to stop him, he really did but something inside him was responding to the kiss. He closed his eyes as he pressed his own lips against the softness of the older boy's lips. Tasuki wasted no time in letting his tongue run against Kyo's bottom lip begging for entrance. Kyo opened his mouth and Tasuki dove in. He mapped out the young medics entire mouth for his memory. The boy tasted like strawberries and sugar with a hint of chocolate. A taster he found wanting more of.

Kyo himself found himself sucking on Tasuki's tongue before letting his own tongue delve inside the moist cavern of Tasuki's own mouth. The boy tasted of cinnamon and honey an addictive taste he liked a lot. He ran his teeth over the fangs of Tasuki's mouth which got him a groan from the older boy. Tasuki backed up and bit the boy on his neck leaving a distinct mark on the flawless skin. Kyo blushed even more before pushing the boy off him and standing and dusting himself off.

"You deceitful prick that was totally uncalled for and I did not enjoy that for a bit!" he said glaring and the smug looking Tasuki who got up and walked over to him.

"I beg to differ beautiful I know you enjoyed it. Even if it takes following you to your village you and me will be together believe that!" he said before brushing another kiss across Kyo's lips which earned him a smack to the ground. He got and watched as Kyo was walking away.

"Damn he's sexy when he's angry." He said aloud before getting up to following him with a fanged smirk on his lips.

**YAOI ACTION IS OVER!!!**

Anko stared her opponent down with her fiercest glare. She was very aware of who this man was. She was no fool. She decided to handle this quickly so that she could help her students out. She pulled back her trench coat and reached into her pockets only to feel a blade against her neck. She moved her eyes only to see Renji holding a kunai to her neck.

"I am truly sorry for what I'm about to do to you but I must. I pray your soul rest in peace." He whispered in her ear before cutting her throat only for it to puff out of existence.

"Shadow snakes!!!!!" She yelled as pythons rushed out of her sleeves and slammed themselves into the man. The pythons wrapped around him tightly with their fangs in his skin. She lifted him up and slammed him into a rock before rushing in to kill him.

Renji was truly surprised he knew he shouldn't have underestimated her. He shot electricity from his body before quickly moving out of her way. She was upon him in a second when she lashed out with a vicious roundhouse. He caught her leg and attempted to kick her. Suddenly her leg came out of his grip and clamped down on his leg and in an instant she brought her other leg crashing into his head sending him back as she unclamped her leg from his.

Renji wasted no time in sending a lightning dragon towards Anko. Anko used her incredible speed to appear in front of the man. She threw a punch which he dodged and countered with his own to her gut. She used her snake like fluidity to flow around it before lashing out with another kick which he brought his arm up to block and in a flash wrapped a hand around her ankle and slammed her to the ground.

He tried to give her an elbow to put her deeper in the ground but she moved out the way before launching kunai where he was. Renji jumped back and they both ran through seals.

"Lightning Dragon Jutsu!!!"

"Fire Dragon Jutsu!!!"

The two dragons of immense power met in the middle of the field before exploding upon contact. The jounin's never paid it any attention as they headed back at each other in the sky. Anko brought her foot back and thrust it forward while he brought both arms up and blocked it. He never saw the other leg that was raised the entire time which smashed into his head sending him spiraling to the ground in a crash. Anko never stopped as she launch a powerful fireball at the crater where he landed.

Renji was in immense pain. He never expected her to be so good at Taijutsu and boy was she good. He looked up to see the fireballs coming his way and activated his bloodline then sent a blast of cosmic energy through the fireball and directing it toward Anko. Anko herself never saw the blasts of cosmic energy till it was too late and found herself imbedded within a wall. She moved her head in time just as a kunai placed itself in the wall.

She moved out the wall and began running atop it. She could see Renji running along the wall parallel to hers. They began launching jutsu and cosmic energy between each other. Suddenly he did something she never expected; with a blast of his cosmic energy he blasted himself in front of her. His hands were glowing with his cosmic energy as he smashed it against her face. She wasted no time in flipping in the air as he came at her again. This time she would show him why no one messed with her. She caught both of his hands before flipping down and delivering a double heel drop on his head. In a flash she had a knee to his face before blasting him in the back with a double fist attack.

She whipped out some ninja wire before going on with one of her own special attacks that she never learned from Orochimaru. She dropped her own weights and began running in intricate patterns around the man. In seconds she had him bound up before letting loose her own jutsu.

"20 Lines of Destruction: Hellfire Web!!!" she yelled before tags at 20 points of the ninja wire activated in various Katon and Raiton power. The lines led back to the man which was caught up in an explosion. Anko eyed the area carefully before jumping back to avoid several blasts of cosmic energy. She saw through the smoke and saw him with a field of cosmic energy surrounding him. She cursed to herself as the man suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Cosmic Obliteration!!!" he yelled as he became surrounded in his cosmic energy before charging her. He begin to land blow after blow with more speed and strength than he had before. This was his last ditch effort the technique was not yet perfected but he hoped it was all he needed. Anko could feel several of her bones break as she collapsed to the ground as did Renji. She wasn't to be outdone as she did something he never expected.

"Exploding Shot!!!" she yelled as she took the last bit of her chakra and shot a bullet of a rare poison that didn't really poison but held another effect out of her mouth much like a cobra. The small bullet that seemed insignificant hit Renji and exploded sending the man back as they both finally fell unconscious.

Tori was staring down Matsumoto with his toughest glare. He knew that the others had succeeded he could feel the enemy chakra levels either disappear or become a lot lower. He knew though that it was up to him to defeat Gaiju. He growled as the man began to laugh.

"How does it feel to know that you will be the cause that your precious village fail? Because of your own selfish ambitions the village shall fall." He said before he began to laugh even more. His laughter was cut short when he was forced to dodge a blast of ice that came at him. He brought his sword up in time to block the legendary ice spear that Tori held. He used a magnetic pulse that blasted the boy backward. He smirked as he gathered lighting in his sword before blasting it out towards Tori.

Tori brought up a shield of thick ice that intercepted the thunder and was forced to dodge when Gaiju had burst from the ground behind him trying to cleave him in half. The sword pulse as Gaiju let his chakra seep into the blade. He swung his blade as water rammed itself into Tori. Gaiju swiftly made seals before calling out his jutsu.

"Supreme Lightning!!!!" he yelled out as the powerful S-rank Raiton attack hit the water and shocked Tori half to death. Tori let loose a scream of utter pain that seemed to carry throughout the night. To Gaiju amazement though the boy had stood back up. A light blue aura surrounded the boy as he waved his spear.

"Shiva's Wrath!!!" he yelled as the water left from the attack became jagged pieces of ice the launched themselves at Gaiju the missing nin sent another pulse of magnetic energy that was slowing the projectiles down but he never saw the ice dragon that hit him in the back. A jagged piece of ice was sticking out of Gaiju's shoulder as he hastily avoided the attack.

Tori was not about to let up. He swung his spear downward which Gaiju blocked with his sword. They continued to duel it out with their weapons when Gaiju surprised the boy. Gaiju held his hand out and began to shut his palm. Tori could feel something in him pulling out. He screamed in pain as his skin started to open and blood began to seep out. He looked up to see Gaiju standing over him looking smug.

"Yes, you fool you will die here. This is the full extent of my power. I can draw the iron completely out of your blood. Normally this wouldn't be so bad if only I wasn't forcing it through your skin. Today you die!!!!" he yelled before beginning to laugh like some insane fool. It was then Tori made his move. He swung his spear with all he had cutting Gaiju's arm off completely. The missing Nin began to curse as Tori jumped back and began to run through seals. Gaiju cried out as used his bloodline to open his own skin and smear blood on his summoning tattoo.

"Summoning Jutsu!!!!" both men yelled as twin clouds of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared Tori was standing upon a humongous ice phoenix while Gaiju stood above a humongous thunder bird. The thunder bird looked at Gaiju and tsked.

"Well Gaiju it seems you have gotten yourself in quite the predicament. Well it guess I'll have to bail you out once again." Gaiju simply nodded as he stared at Tori.

"Yes Oden you will have to help me out here. This kid gave me more trouble than anticipated."

"Glacies, I need your help in defeating my opponent he seeks to destroy that which I love. I made a terrible choice and I need your help to correct it." Tori beseeched the giant bird.

"I shall aid you in your quest young one. You should know by now I will always aid you." The large ice phoenix said in a deep booming voice. The two birds of power took to the skies trading jutsu. Tori himself was lunching attacks at Gaiju who did the same to him. Glacies went in and had Oden by the neck. Oden cried out to the sky as lightning bolts struck the ice phoenix. Oden then bared his talons as he came down upon Glacies. Glacies and Tori combined their strength for a powerful attack.

"Eternal Winter Skill: Sky Terror!!!" The grey clouds suddenly turned darker as a fierce wind blasted into Oden freezing one of his wings as icicles rained down from the sky piercing the great thunder bird till he was forced to go back to his plane. The last attack had taken a lot out of Glacies who then left also. Tori rapidly swung his spear in count for another jutsu.

"Wings of Glacies!!!" he yelled as ice wings formed upon his back. He flew with incredible speed and pierced Gaiju before grabbing him and flying towards the ground. At the last moment he let Gaiju go and flew back so that he was staring at the missing Nin. His wings disappeared as he took in his surroundings. Gaiju was down when suddenly he remembered Kyo's vision. He quickly swung his spear that blocked the dagger that was thrown at him. Gaiju's surprise was evident on his face when Tori cut his head off.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his men defeat the last missing Nin.

Tori walked over to see Anko up and telling Kyo to heal Renji. Tori was about to ask why when he remembered Kyo's mind reading abilities. If Renji or that other fellow that was by Kyo's side was any danger Kyo would have known and killed them both. He sighed when he saw the barrier fall and the villagers rushing out and gathering Tenten and Neji towards them showering them with gratitude. Today was the day the village had survived its greatest threat.

_**A Week Later**_

Everything in the village had returned to normal and the three officials who included Tori's father had come back. The village itself suffered many damages that would be repaired in no time. Kyo had spoken with the Hokage over telepathy and had offered Renji and Tasuki a place in the ranks of Konohoa. The two men accepted immediately. Tasuki was extremely happy that he would be spending more time with his Kyo and Neji responded with sudden rage that Kyo didn't belong to him. This started a fierce dislike of each other while Kyo remained totally oblivious.

In the end Kyo had dug up the ancient scrolls and transported them to a dimension only he could access. He was going to deliver them to Sarutobi once he got back. Team 6 and their new allies had stayed behind to help rebuild the town and take care of all the security measure. Surprisingly when they were leaving Tori showed up packed and ready to go. Renji was the one to ask first.

"I do not mean any disrespect Tori-san but why are you coming along do you not wish to stay with your village and protect it?" The smiling man said.

"Well I know that my father and the others will be more strict than ever and I feel that I must come and repay Team 6 by coming along with them and when the time comes to protect the Hidden Leaf Village I will be there to help them and repay my debt!!!" he said. Everyone except Kyo bought that for he knew what was inside his mind. The man wanted to be with Anko, he had fallen for her over there time there and he knew that was the real reason for coming. He decided not to tell anyone but Tenten. When he did Tenten and he had a good time laughing about it on the way back. Neji and Tasuki did nothing but glare at each other the whole time while the jounin continued to talk about whatever jounin discussed.

As they neared the village they sensed another group coming their way. Kyo recognized on of the chakra signals and in a flash was gone. Naruto had been talking with his new friends when suddenly Kyo crashed dead into him. Everyone was caught off guard since they didn't even sense his presence. They all relaxed when they saw it was Kyo. Then out of the brush came the rest of his group. Sasuke was eyeing the group with suspicion they had brought back people too. Then he saw the Hyuuga and decided to rub their mission in his face.

"Well Hyuuga it seems like you did survive your pathetic C-rank mission. While our Team brought faced a dangerous A-rank mission. We fought off Zabuza and his apprentices who are B-ranked themselves. We even managed to bring them back to Konhoa. So how was your sad little mission?" he asked sneering at the boy. Everyone present except Sakura was rolling their eyes. Kakashi just chuckled at the boys antics. He knew Sasuke was just showing off not that his team didn't deserve it.

Neji didn't respond like they thought he would and just continued walking with his groups back towards Konohoa with his team, his allies, Naruto, Kimmimaro, and Haku. Sasuke figured that the boy didn't want to be embarrassed and kept walking behind them.

When they had got back in the village they went straight to the Hokage's office. He had congratulated Team 7 and their achievements. This only made Sasuke swell up and look at the Hyuuga. Then the aging Fire Shadow moved on to Team 6 mission.

"Team 6 I'm very proud of the way you handle yourselves on this C-rank turned S-rank mission. Not only did you display extensive and powerful skills and teamwork you managed to bring back three very powerful allies. You even brought back bloodlines just like Team 7. With this mission this really does bring out some noteworthy attention. People are starting to call you the Neo-Sannin not that I can't agree you are shaping up to be quite like my students. Now here's your pay. Tasuki will be staying with Kyo and Naruto since they have an extra room. Haku, Kimmimaro, and Zabuza will be given their own apartment as will Renji and Tori. For now this is all. I know these missions have been hard and you deserve some rest so rest up and tomorrow report back here and I will have more to tell you."

As everyone left him buildings plenty of things could be felt and seen. Tasuki was gloating to a pissed Neji about how much time he and Kyo would be spending together. Sasuke was seething because of the higher ranked mission Team 6 went on. The jounin were all discussing the mission while Naruto, Kimmimaro, and Haku laughed and joked then listened to Kyo about their mission. Sakura was doing what fan girls do best. This was all the beginning of something big.

Wow that is the longest chapter ever. For all of you who don't know the poll is over and counting votes from reviews and e-mails Harem won!!! The harem will consist of Temari, FemHaku, and another OC!!!! Now the poll for Kyo is up and of course its: Neji, Tasuki, Shika, and of course by popular demand Itachi who has a head start. This poll will be three chapters long so review and vote luv ya!!!!


	7. A Change of Pace:Snake Attack

_**A Tale of Two Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 7: A Change of Pace and Snake Attack**_

Okay then so this chapter is not filled with action at all. Mostly it's dealing with the relationships and friendships within the story. This will probably be my last update for awhile school is back in session down here in Louisiana so don't expect too much from me. Anyway though some people have voiced their opinions of Kyo getting a harem to so we'll see I need votes people

Harem-2

Itachi-8

Neji-2

Shika-6

Tasuki-4

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Naruto was lying asleep in his bed when his alarm clock went off again. He rolled over and decided to get up knowing he was already two hours late for his team meeting. He got up and was shifting lazily through his routine knowing he still had two hours till Kakashi showed up. Besides he didn't want to entertain Sasuke this morning. The prick would probably try to grill all the information he knew of his brothers' mission out of him. He dressed and was soon out the door with some ramen in his hand. He had barely gotten any sleep last night with Tasuki getting on Kyo's nerves. The boy really was not giving up on Kyo. He knew deep down his brother did like him but was putting up a front, typical Kyo. Plus, it wasn't like Naruto didn't notice Neji seething from the arrangements that Tasuki was living in. He obviously wanted the boy away from Kyo and fast.

Naruto laughed to himself while he kept on walking towards the bridge. In no time he showed up to see Sasuke ignoring Sakura who was fawning over him. He rolled his eyes as he sat down and waited for his sensei. Sasuke saw him sit down and wasted no time in coming over with Sakura on his tail. He stood right in front of the Uzumaki before letting his presence known.

"Oi, dobe get up I need to ask you something." He said making it sound more like Naruto owed him some kind of explanation. Naruto just sat there and gave him a look that said I-ain't-moving, then pulled out his book. Sasuke just huffed before placing his hands on his hips.

"Tell me what your brother said about his mission and those guys his team brought back?" he said making it sound like more of a demand than a question. Naruto gave him a look that said –what-the-fuck- before shaking his head no.

"Naruto you idiot tell Sasuke what he wants to know besides we're teammates and we should know everything you know!" Sakura said forgetting that Naruto had warned her of her attitude.

Naruto glared at her while releasing some of his killer intent choking off her air supply till she stumbled backwards.

"It's like I said Sakura I won't tolerate your belittlement of me and as for my brothers mission it's truly none of your concern. Teammates actually care for each other, and it seems that every time I try to help either of you assholes out it gets thrown in my face, never forget this though without me this team wouldn't have been formed. I don't owe you shit!!!" he said before stopping his killer intent and allowing her to breathe. Just as Sasuke was about to say something Kakashi showed up.

"Now, now kids that's no way to talk to each other. Besides its true Naruto, what you know your teammates said. You should at least inform them especially since I've recommended each of you to be in the Chunnin exams. Would you want your teammates to get beaten so easily without at least knowing what those other Nin can do?" he said giving them all a smile while handing out there papers.

Naruto scoffed as he got his paper. He would be damned before he told those asses anything. For what it was worth, he was hoping someone would knock those two down to the ground. Besides what training could his teammates undergo in enough time to be ready for the team the old man called his Neo-Sannin. He didn't bother to reply as he walked off back to the village. He was going to see if he could get Kimmimaro or Haku to spar with him.

_'Why don't you ask me to spar with you Naru-chan!!!!?' Yuki-hime said while giving him a mental image of her winking at him._

_**'No you stupid ice witch, he'll be training with me!!!' Kyuubi roared at the ice maiden.**_

'Both of you be quiet. I'm going to see what I can accomplish by myself first and then if push comes to shove I'll train with one of you deal?"

'_Deal Naru-chan!!!!" Yuki-hime whispered._

'_**Whatever, I know I better get picked first!!!!' Kyuubi said.**_

Naruto broke off the mental contact with both of his sprits as he began to move closer towards his new friends houses. Then again he could always go find that Tasuki fellow or Kyo's teammates whichever one was good.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kyo was walking away from his teams training ground with his paper for the chunnin exams in his hands. He was on his way back home to catch some sleep before he went training when he collided with something lying on the ground. He cursed as he propped up on his hands. That's when he noticed he was on top of someone and not something.

Shikamaru couldn't believe it. Here he was looking up on the clouds thinking about a certain someone when that certain someone had collapsed on top of him. Shikamaru waited until Kyo propped himself up before smiling at the boy. He had been waiting a long time to see him. They hadn't really got to know each other but Shikamaru just couldn't get him out his head after the young medic Nin uppercutted him. He had actually thrown his lazy self into training, in secret of course. He had done it to show that he was strong and that he wouldn't let the boy see him as weak.

Kyo laid there wondering why Shikamaru was actually smiling at him. The first and last time he had contact with the boy was when he gave him an uppercut of a lifetime. Then for some reason his eyes traveled down the length of the lazy genius' body. Shikamaru had gained quite a bit of muscle but was still lean. Obviously the boy had put in some real time training and Kyo admitted Shika did look really good. That's when he caught his own thoughts and gasped out loud.

Shikamaru watched in keen interest as his crush appraised his body. Shikamaru was glad now more than ever that he had actually taken the time out to train himself and his body. Kyo's gaze swept him over and he felt a slight heat coming from his cheeks as he tried to will away the blush that would be coming soon.

"Wow, Shikamaru you've really must have trained hard. You're like a whole new person physically. I mean you've really filled out. Then again, that is so out of your character. Why would you, the laziest person in our class actually train?" Kyo asked him.

Shikamaru just gave him a slight smile. He wondered what would be the young medics' response if he told him it was all done for him. He wondered what he would do if he was to tell him that it was for the sole reason so that Kyo would acknowledge him. He weighed those answers and found out that he really didn't want to scare him away.

"I did it so that I wouldn't become a burden to my teammates and I did it for someone special." The lazy genius replied while laying back on the ground. Kyo decided that he ha nothing better to do and decided to lay down next to him. He had always heard that Shikamaru would lay in this field and just gaze at the clouds. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile when he realized his crush was actually sticking around.

"I hear you come out here a lot, Shikamaru. I've always wondered, what ever do you see by looking at these clouds?" Kyo said giving the lazy Nin a puzzled look. Shikamaru smirked this was his favorite topic after all and he could gladly go on about it since that would keep the medic in his presence that much longer. He sighed as he began his long talk with his crush.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sasuke was pissed, actually scratch that the said Uchiha was beyond pissed. He had been trying to squeeze the information on Team 6 mission out of anyone he thought would know, even Kakashi an elite jounin could not get the information dealing with the mission. Sasuke was now throwing himself to his training. He had gotten so angry over the fact that Naruto had beaten his opponent and came and helped finish Sasuke's. The blonde idiot was showing him up and he couldn't have that. He wanted to train with Naruto's opponent from their mission or anyone from Team 6 but they all rebuffed his attempts. After they had received their papers from their sensei Sasuke had stayed behind as Kakashi had asked. Kakashi had decided that he and Sasuke would be training after every team meeting to help improve his Sharingan and overall ability. He smirked then as he felt his anger reside for he knew no matter how much Naruto was growing with Kakashi as his tutor he would soon be on his way to surpassing all other genin.

Sakura watched her love with praise for his skills in her eyes. She didn't know how Naruto had saved them but she was sure it was dumb luck because Naruto would never be able to be on the same level with her precious Sasuke. She had tried her best to get the information Sasuke wanted but no one would tell her. She sighed and shook her heads of those thoughts and went back to do something important, staring at Sasuke.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Naruto had found Kimmimaro and Haku right along with Tasuki. He raised his eyebrow as he saw Renji standing next to them. Naruto smiled and then asked what was up with them meeting together. Haku who was always eager to talk to her cute blonde answered first.

"Well Kimmimaro and I were out getting used to Konohoa and we bumped into Tasuki and Renji. Zabuza is talking with the Hokage about his ninja status and what not so we decided not to wait for him. Then we bumped into Renji who was helping Tasuki try and find Kyo. We haven't seen him for quite awhile so we were wondering where he was." She said as she linked her arm with Naruto's.

"Well the last time I saw my little brother was when he was leaving to go see his team and if was anything like my meeting he should be on his way home. He goes the same way everyday so you guys can just retrace his steps. I came here to ask you Haku did you want to spar with me." Naruto said while smiling at her. Haku herself began to blush knowing she would be getting at least some personal time with her crush. She quickly agreed as they began to walk away. Kimmimaro had nothing better to do so he walked behind them leaving Tasuki and Renji alone. Tasuki glanced at his mentor before setting off to find Kyo.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Yaoi Action

Kyo lay close to Shikamaru smiling. He had never had a conversation of theory with someone so deeply. Shikamaru was like him in an intellectual way. He had apologized for punching the boy the first time they met but Shikamaru brushed it off.

Shikamaru himself couldn't stop smiling. Here he was next to his crush and talking to him. He couldn't believe that the boy actually said he enjoyed his company and was still there. Shikamaru kept taking glances at Kyo smiling and blushing every time. He was really enjoying it. Kyo turned towards the lazy Nin and gave him another breathtaking smile. Shikamaru found himself bringing his lips closer to the boy's lips.

Unlike Tasuki Shikamaru gave him a full kiss on the lips. He wasn't at all rough but gentle. Kyo pressed himself closer to Shikamaru unconsciously as Shikamaru tried to deepen the kiss. Kyo felt a small nip at his lower lip before he opened his mouth for Shikamaru to enter. Shikamaru for all his laziness was quite the kisser. He could feel the shadow users tongue massage his own before exploring his mouth in earnest. Kyo felt himself loving it.

Shikamaru couldn't believe that he was actually kissing Kyo. His mind was a haze within all of his bliss. He moaned as Kyo reciprocated the deep throat kiss and pressed his arousal up against the young medic Nin.

They broke apart for air and Shikamaru blushed a whole new shade of red. Kyo smiled shyly to himself, something inside of him was bursting with joy. When he kissed Tasuki all he got was a fiery passion like no other, but with Shikamaru it was pure happiness. He could feel the beginning of a crush coming along and he blushed just thinking about it.

Shikamaru brought the smaller boy towards him once again and gave him a kiss on the lips. He pulled back and resisted the urge to do it again as he looked at the now flushed medic.

"I like you a lot Kyo, I know we're just starting to get to know each other but I promise to take things slow with you. I don't want to mess this up. I've got to get going before my mother comes for me but lets talk about this later okay?" he said smiling down at Kyo who just shook his head to stunned to say anything. Kyo watched as his crush made his way out of the clearing before getting up and stumbling his way to his training grounds.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tasuki had almost given up hope of finding the elusive Kyo when he found the young medic sitting in a field touching his lips. He watched as his prey smiled before getting up and stumbling his way out of the clearing. He knew he had only known Kyo for a short while but something was off with him. He made his way over and walked along side of the younger boy. Kyo didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence and it was irking him a little bit.

"What's up with you?" Tasuki asked watching the boy intently. Kyo just shook his head and waved him off eyes kind of hazy. Tasuki then realized that look. His sisters always had that look after their boyfriends gave them a kiss. He instantly thought of Neji since it only made sense that Kyo just had come from his team meeting. He scowled as he got in Kyo's face.

"You let that pale-eyed freak kiss you?!?!?!?! Oh wait till I see him I'm going to beat him to the ground, there won't be any pieces left to identify him!!!!" he yelled as Kyo ignored him as he continued to walk.

At the Hyuuga compound Neji let out a very loud sneeze.

"Someone must be talking about me? I wonder if its someone I know?" he mumbled to himself before going back to his practice.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"1000 Needles of Death!!!"

Naruto jumped out of the way of the incoming needles and grabbed Haku's leg as she attempted to nail him in the head. In one swift motion he threw he to the ground and straddled her waist.

"Give up yet?" he asked smirking. Haku felt her face heat up as she noticed their position. She blushed and hoped he wouldn't notice. Naruto observed the blush on her cheeks and leaned downward. Haku's eyes widened once she felt Naruto's lips press against hers. She didn't waste anytime pulling him down closer.

Naruto sat up pulling her into his lap trying to deepen the kiss. His hands ran all over her body, trying to memorize every curve and ingrain it in his mind. It was then that he pulled away not wanting to take her on the forest floor. He smiled as he helped her up and walked with her back to the village.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The next morning you could find all of the genin up and ready making their way to the Chuunin examination area for the test. Naruto walked with Haku whom was now partnered with Kimmimaro and Tasuki. The four of them met up with Kyo, Neji, and Tenten. They all slipped by the examiners and made their way up to the third floor where their sensei's were waiting. Everyone except Naruto went into the room as he waited for his team to come in.

Naruto waited outside the door when Kakashi appeared and almost bumped into him. He was surprised to see the blonde their without his teammates. Before he could say anything Sakura showed up with Sasuke who looked a bit bruised. He was going to give them a good luck speech when Naruto opened the door and walked in leaving it open for his two teammates.

As Sasuke and Sakura followed behind him they found themselves standing with the rest of the rookies. As usual Sakura and Ino began to fight over Sasuke as Kiba walked up to the emo bastard and began to brag and boast. In an odd turn of events Kyo was not with his teammates or Tasuki but to everyone else's amazement Shikamaru. The boys seem to be having a very deep conversation from what anyone could see. Neji and Tasuki were far too busy glaring at one another to notice the smile Kyo had on his face or the way Shikamaru would look at him. Naruto just laughed to himself with Haku standing directly in front of him, resting back on him. It was then that a boy with silver hair and glasses approached them.

Naruto could smell the scent of snakes around him as could Kyo and they both nodded to each other. Kyo gave him a scan and was shocked at the boy's power levels. It didn't fit with the story that he had failed several times. It was then he had gotten to his ninja info cards.

"I want information on Kimmimaro Kaguya, Haku, Tasuki Higurashi, Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee, and Naruto and Kyo Uzumaki!" Sasuke said as everyone looked at him, that's when Ino and the rest realized the girl with Naruto and the other two boys standing next to them. Naruto raised an eyebrow he knew Sasuke knew of the Kimmimaro and Haku but he didn't know he even knew Tasuki's name. Kabuto wasted no time in pulling out his cards before infusing them with his chakra.

"Kimmimaro Kaguya, last surviving member of the vicious Kaguya clan of the Bone Pulse bloodline. A very powerful young man that has mastered his bloodline completely. His taijutsu is high and deadly when manipulating his bloodline also a skilled kenjutsu user.

Haku, not much can be said about her except from the mission Team 7 took. Bloodline that seems to control water and ice without major chakra drain. Skilled with one handed seals and good taijutsu. She is also very fast and crafty.

Tasuki Higurashi can't say much about him. His records are not in any of the ninja villages. Therefore not much can be known even with the mission of Team 6 it's impossible to tell, the mission was ranked S-Class therefore access to it is restricted.

Gaara of the sand, another mystery to me. Files have been restricted and therefore not accessible. The only thing I can say is that on every mission even his A-Class mission he came back unharmed.

Rock Lee, a very dedicated shinobi. He is unable to produce ninjutsu and genjutsu. Do not count him out though because his taijutsu skills and speed are off the charts especially for a genin. He is not to be taken lightly as the apprentice genin to Maito Gai.

The Uzumaki Twins, well……………… their files have been restricted. Very little information on them besides what people already know. Naruto is on Team 7 and Kyo is on the Neo-Sannin team. Hokage level seal on their information." Kabuto narrowed his eyes on the two twins. This had never happened before their files were under close surveillance and excellent security. He would have to tell his master about this later.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the Sharingan for a bit while his anger seethed. The two people he wanted information on the most and the boy couldn't give it to him. He didn't know that much about Naruto and Kyo he knew was strong. The Kabuto guy soon stumbled down to the ground bleeding as the Sound team he had inadvertently insulted bore down on him. That's when Ibiki appeared and the first test was under way.

(So yeah I'm skipping the 1st Test everyone knows how it goes on this time its Kiba loud mouth that saves people, and the whole beginning to the forest of death and skipping straight to the gates opening!!!!Thanks!!!!)

Team 7 flew through the trees with Sasuke in the lead. Naruto had a really bad feeling about this test. So he kept an open telepathic link with Kyo at all times. Kyo also kept a link with Haku in case their team ran into difficulties and because Naruto asked him to.

Naruto had gone into the forest to 'relieve' himself. As soon as he turned towards the tree he replaced himself with a shadow clone and watched as a Rain ninja came and tied him up with chakra leeching ropes. The Rain ninja then henged himself into Naruto and proceeded to get to Sasuke and Sakura.

"About time Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled to the fake as he made his way over to them. Sasuke knew something was off and quickly threw a kunai. He watched as the fake dodged clumsily and get back up bewildered looking. Suddenly Sakura tensed she had been around Naruto enough to know that he did not dodge clumsily at all and was quite balanced.

"Hey watcha do that for?" the Rain nin asked him trying to smile.

"You're a stupid ninja you know that. For one, Naruto is no klutz, I'll give that idiot that much, and besides Naruto wears two holsters not just one."

The Rain ninja knew the gig was up so transformed and pulled out a kunai.

"So what if you were able to see through my disguise! I'll just kill you weaklings and take your scroll, that is unless you want to hand it over?" he said pulling out another kunai.

Sasuke's reply was to shoot about 6 fireballs at the ninja. The Rain ninja dodged only to find himself struck down to the ground by some exploding senbon. The ninja was knocked out as soon as he hit the ground. Sakura rushed over and checked his body only to shake her head at her teammates. They tied him up and were soon on their way. They didn't see the eyes that followed their movements plotting their encounter with each other carefully.

_**WITH TEAM 6:**_

Neji led his team throughout the heavily dense woodland eyes scanning for any hostile enemies that might be near. He was in the front, Tenten in the middle and Kyo bringing up the rear eyes also watching for any sign of hostiles. So far their group hadn't gotten into any real trouble. They had met up with Kimmimaro's team but of course they didn't fight each other especially since they both had the same scrolls.

Kyo rechecked his links to his brother and his future sister in law. They were active and functioning properly. He knew something bad was going to happen just like Naruto. He wasn't taking any chances. It was then that he saw someone approaching them from behind a team from Waterfall. He signaled to his teammates as the three of them scattered quickly.

The Waterfall ninja had been following the Neo-Sannin team for quite some time. They figured that it would be a double plus for them if they could take their scroll and show these people that Waterfall ninja were the true powerhouse here. All was going to plan until the three brats scattered. The team stopped and begins to think of where they could have gone when suddenly they came under fire.

The three genin didn't waste anytime in Elemental Dragons at the three unsuspecting fools. Each one of the Waterfall ninja jumped back only for each of them to run into one of the Neo-Sannin. Kyo struck one with several paralyzing senbon, Neji struck one down with a boulder while Tenten pinned one to a tree with kunai through his flesh. Kyo just shook his head knowing his sensei had shown her such.

They quickly gathered up a scroll and was in luck to have found an Earth scroll. Kyo sent a signal to his brother and Haku letting them know and telling them they wouldn't be leaving the forest just yet. The twins could still feel a threat coming a figured they would need all the help they could get when the time came.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**BACK WITH TEAM 7:**_

Team 7 had just finished establishing a password when suddenly Naruto could feel a gust of wind coming. He didn't have enough time to tell them to watch out or stick his feet to the ground and ended up blown away. He knew then something big was about to go down.

Naruto jumped up just in time as a huge snake came crashing down to where he was. He hated snakes, maybe it was the fox in him but they reminded him of something awful. He quickly unsheathed Yuki-hime and sent a blast of winter at it. The snake dodged quickly then opened its mouth to shoot out a blast of acid. Naruto knew only one person could command a snake of such caliber………Orochimaru.

"Dance of Winter's Wrath" he yelled out while making a sweeping motion with the legendary sword. The snake froze over immediately as Naruto snapped his fingers it broke apart into pieces. He could sense it then. He rushed off to his teammates to make sure nothing bad had happened to them.

Sasuke was at his end, this man Orochimaru was too much for him. He was quickly losing his grip on consciousness. He looked back to see Sakura laying down, knocked out early in the fight. He couldn't move his body wouldn't let him. It was taking all of his strength to keep his eyes open the last thing he saw before the darkness took him was the bastard's head making its way towards him.

Naruto arrived just as the snake's head was about to get at Sasuke. He knew that wasn't going to end well so he launched himself at the bastard. He punched the snake with all his strength catching the over eager man half there.

Naruto stopped while the twisted Sannin picked himself up. He knew that most likely he would lose but he was determined to try. Orochimaru never bode well for anyone and despite how his teammates treated him he wasn't going to just let them die by the bastards hands.

Orochimaru got up and eyed the young blonde in front of him. This boy was good enough to actually dispatch the snake he had sent after him thinking that it would have been a done deal; not only that but the brat had managed to get upon him and land an effective hit.

"You're much better than expected you little brat. Although not much of that matters its obvious that you are outclassed here. Now move out of the way so that I can give Sasuke his gift." The snake Sannin hissed at him.

Naruto scoffed knowing full well that the snake's gift wasn't going to be anything good. Anything that could be considered a gift from that demented mind must cause a lot more harm than it would ever cause for good. Naruto knew that time was of the essence and he knew the snake was going to attack him sooner or later. So he pressed for an advantage and attacked first.

"Shocking Maelstrom!!!!" he yelled as his bloodline activated. The sky began to darken as clouds as black as coal shifted across the area and the winds began to get fierce. Suddenly wind blades and destructive bolts of lightning began to rain down form the sky and directed themselves towards Orochimaru under Naruto's guidance. The Snake Sannin eyes widened as he began to dodge the deadly assault of elements.

Orochimaru had just landed on a branch when he was forced to move out of the way and jump as a fist and foot that crackled with electricity demolished the place where he was standing. Naruto flipped onto a branch and started making rapid seals to continue with his brutal attack. Orochimaru was faster at it beating the boy as he launched burning acid from his mouth at the boy who flipped backwards and quickly brought his arm up as the Sannnin's freakish tongue coiled itself around it. Naruto thinking quickly sent a powerful jolt of intense electricity through it which resulted in the demented man to be blown backwards through a tree. While once again Naruto flipped through seals for a jutsu he knew too well.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!!!!!!"

Orochimaru was once again shocked as the Nidaime's ability shown itself as the water molecules condensed forming the elemental dragon. The dragon roared as Naruto added some of his electrical power to make the dragon crackle with even more power. Thinking quickly as the dragon came towards him the Sannin summoned two earth dragons to cancel out the hybrid water and lightning dragon jutsu the boy had created. He didn't have time to ponder on this as a powerful blast of wind sent him flying into another tree.

Naruto ran forward with his new rasenshuriken in hand. The rasengan imbued with wind nature chakra was spinning madly and glowing with power and chakra. Orochimaru was thinking that he could at least dodged the incoming attack that was something more powerful than even the Fourth could make, until he saw the boy throw it at him with amazing speed. He quickly substituted himself and watched as a good bit of the forest where he was standing was obliterated into nothing from the power and spin of the powerful jutsu. He cursed as he turned to see Naruto surrounded in a golden haze of electrical energy as he came at him.

"Volt Tackle!!!!!!" he said as he threw himself at the poor Sannin. Orochimaru was tired of this boy as he dodges and got ready to show Naruto why he was a Sannin. Orochimaru wasted no time seeing his opening as he kicked the blonde in the face. Naruto landed in a heap and as soon as he was up he felt the wind being knocked out of him as the snake's fist collided with his stomach. Naruto steadied himself for another hit as Orochimaru tried to knee him in the face. He placed both of his hand on the incoming knee and showing his amazing flexibility raised himself in the air by pushing off of the knee. In a flash too quick for the Sannin the boy was flipping in mid-air to plant both of his feet into his face with a powerful bit of wind behind them. The power sent the Snake flying fast.

Naruto kept the Sannin in his sights and wasn't going to wait for the treacherous snake to land and gain another advantage against him. He quickly did seals while summoning up a bit of Kyuubi's Hellfire ability.

"Kitsune Style: Hellfire Blaze!!!!!"

Black and blue flames of varying intensity raced out of his mouth toward the still flying Sannin. Orochimaru scrambled and threw up a hasty shield jutsu as he saw the flames race towards him as soon as he hit the ground. He watched din horror-filled awe as the pyramid shield started to crack before bursting completely.

Naruto took in a deep breath using Kyuubi's ability gave him an advantage in battle but took a lot of his chakra to control. He was about to sit down and take a breather thinking the snake would just leave and attack them later forgetting Jiraiya's saying, 'If nothing else that snake is damn persistent!'

"**KIT!!!!!! UP, YOU MUST FLY UP RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** the demon mentally yelled to his jailer.

Naruto knew to listen to the ancient demon for all his faults Kyuubi would never lead him astray when dealing with their lives. Naruto blasted upwards with his wind powers just as another giant more lethal looking snake than the last one he faced last time burst form the ground where he was jaws agape. Naruto didn't waste anytime turning around and beginning to dive while spinning.

"Uzumaki Hijutsu: Sky Terror!!!!!" he yelled as the wind and lightning began to circle around him forming an impressive display of the elements before ripping the snake to utter pieces. His eyes caught sight of the twisted snake making a quick beeline for Sasuke. Knowing that only one technique would get him there in time he began to make a plan so that it would be revealed. Naruto quickly brought out a blinding flash of lightning timing it just in time for him to Yellow Flash in front of his fallen teammate and in the snake's way.

Orochimaru was almost there. He knew that all he needed to do was distract the boy long enough with a snake while he made his move on the fallen Uchiha and give him the cursed mark. He was getting closer when suddenly his vision went white he knew it was probably the end of his snake but that didn't matter since he was going to get his prize. He sped up only to find himself blasted backwards when a powerful lightning bolt struck him in his chest sending him back and reeling with pain.

The Sannin was angry now and impressed. He didn't know how the boy had done but he had crossed an impossible distance in an impossible time another secret of the young blondes that he would have to unlock.

Although he was slightly impressed the boy was in his way and he needed to deal with him in order for him to get to the Uchiha boy and place the blasted curse mark on him but the boy was being incredibly resilient and defending his teammates.

Naruto watched in disgust as the slimy bastards stomach bulged before he opened his mouth and a snake came forward to spit out Kusanagi the legendary sword. Orochimaru smiled knowing this would be the end, there was no defense the boy had against the sword, he had noticed the boys sword but knew it wouldn't be able to stand up to his.

"Give up now boy, while you still have your life. You sword cannot compare to mine. My blade is legendary yours is plain and pathetic. Now I'm warning you for the last time step aside." He said.

The temperature dropped a bit as Naruto felt Yuki-hime bristle with silent fury at the comment of her being an ordinary sword. She was not happy and was ready to show the snake bastard who he was dealing with.

"The everlasting winter that freezes all in eternal ice, _YUKI-HIME!!!!!" he yelled as once again he drew her in the Chiaki form._

Orochimaru was shocked he could literally feel the power emanating from the sword. The boy actually owned a legendary sword. It must be one of the last true spirit swords. The ancient sword was beautiful and beneath that beauty lurked great power. He knew it would be useless to try and take the blade for once it bonded and gave its power freely the bond was unbreakable and the sword would work for no other. He couldn't believe it.

Orochimaru pushed off as Naruto met him in the middle. The swords clashed with loud intensity. The crafty bastard jumped back while freeing up one of his hands for his trademark jutsu.

"Shadow Snakes" he yelled as powerful pythons flew at the boy only for the snake to flash behind him and began to run towards him.

"Shiva's Breath" he whispered while swinging his swords freezing the snakes in the one fluid movement. Out speeding the twisted Sannin calculations he spun around and brought the ice sword up just in time to block the Kusanagi. Orochimaru was impressed now more than ever, this boy whom he had written off as a nobody had managed to best even his sought after in everything. The boy was great in many fields and even the art of Kenjutsu with a legendary sword to boot. This boy had even more potential than Sasuke did. He smiled creepily figuring he wouldn't just be giving one gift today.

Naruto concentrated as he made water form from the molecules in the air. Then using his wind power and Yuki-hime's power froze all of the water into ice kunai and senbon. He swung his sword making the Sannin jump back before launching the horde of weapons at him. Orochimaru jumped back and began to dodge the projectiles as Naruto moved inwards.

Naruto thrust as soon as he saw on opening only for the Sannin's snake like body to twist around it. Naruto brought up his sword to block Orochimaru's attack. Naruto gritted his teeth knowing that this was now a sword fight.

They clashed back and forth bring out many of their own original moves and showing fierce determination. Naruto was getting pretty tired from using Yuki-hime's power for so long as he decided to use his final skill. He jumped backwards after sending a small blizzard at the Sannin. While Orochimaru struggled against the blizzard it gave Naruto the time he needed for his newest technique.

"Artic Wasteland!!!!!" he yelled out as he allowed his sword to sink into the ground. Orochimaru smirked thinking that the boy was giving up as he prepared to gloat the landscape began to change. Everything began to freeze over, the land, the trees, the flowers, and anything caught in its path. Soon a good 200 meters of the forest was frozen. Orochimaru figured it was now or never as he dove down towards the boy only to be force to dodge as spikes of ice shot up from everywhere. He landed back up in the tree only to see two hands made of ice coming towards him. He flipped over them only to come crashing down to the ground from a strike from a whip of ice.

Orochimaru got up and glared at the boy before running at break neck speeds to get to him. He kept dodging various ice objects until suddenly his sword flung itself in front of him, saving him. The ice sword had appeared from one of the ice spikes. The Sannin cursed as the sword launched itself from different positions and Naruto kept blasting at him with ice jutsu.

Soon Naruto began to tire out as he summoned his sword to him and the icy landscape faded away. He sheathed his sword just as Orochimaru fell upon him pummeling him to the ground. The freak's tongue then wrapped around his mid-section and threw him into the tree. The snake began to stride over to him obviously thinking it was over but Naruto had once last trick to pull that wouldn't put him and Kyuubi' life in danger. As soon as Orochimaru was in range he finished a quick seal before slamming his palms into the ground.

"Swamp of the Underworld!!!!!" he yelled out as the legendary swamp surrounded him and the Snake. Orochimaru reacted just in time to substitute himself as Naruto began to sink into the ground with a smile. Orochimaru gasped as the boy sunk into the ground. The swamp then disappeared as the boy went completely underground. Then seconds later Naruto burst from the ground in front of the Sannin and blasted him with a strong burst of wind. The snake slammed into a tree only to be bound there by a net of high voltage lightening.

"Uzumaki Hijutsu: 3 Elements of Destruction!!!!!" he said showing the ninja wire he had attached to Orochimaru. The three wires began to glow as Black and blue flames, powerful white lightning, and blades of wind danced their way to the deranged Sannin. They connected in a dazzling display of power and destruction.

Orochimaru had never known such pain in his entire life. The pain was the most intense feeling he had ever felt in his entire life. The boy was extremely powerful, too powerful for Orochimaru to leave alone. He had to try and convert such power over to his side. The boy had forced him to go from his 15 to his current 70 level. Orochimaru cursed as he knew he had to leave. There was no way for him to continue on without Kabuto to heal these cursed wounds. He fled underground quickly plotting to get better before the team had the chance to leave the forest.

Naruto couldn't hold the jutsu for much longer as he felt the chakra rapidly leaving his body. He was drained and he knew it. He didn't know if he could even pull his Earth Chakra technique if he needed to. He was sure he had at least put the snake out of commission for a bit. He sighed as he felt the snake leave the area in a hurry. He took a few of his brothers chakra pills and felt himself at about ¼ of his power while Kyuubi mended his wounds. He sent a telepathic message and alerted Kyo and Haku of this knowing that such danger was in the forest.

He quickly pulled his teammates to him and took off through the trees determined to find a spot to rest quickly and find a scroll and get out before Orochimaru had the chance to attack again.

Kyo frowned from his spot in the tower. He had gotten his brothers telepathic message and knew that Orochimaru being here was not a good sign. He had flowed through his brother's memory of the fight and couldn't help but smirk. He knew Naruto would be able to fight the Sannin. He knew how long they had gone without a test of their strength besides their own teachers and each other. Still, he knew he had to at least alert the proctor and his team.

Neji and Tenten sat nearby watching him as he communicated with his brother. Tenten was cleaning her kunai and Neji was training his Byakugan. Kyo slowly made his way over knowing that his teammates would object and probably forbid him.

"You guys Naruto just contacted me and I have some really bad news." Kyo said watching his teammates. Neji nodded while Tenten gave him a look that told him to keep talking.

"It would seem that my mother's old teammate Orochimaru has finally returned to Konohoa and only to be a nuisance. It seems that Naruto and his team have made contact with the mad man and Naruto has lost a substantial amount of his chakra defending himself and his team. This only worked because the snake really wasn't expecting someone like my brother to be on the team with the Uchiha. I've already sent a message to sensei and she's given me permission to go out and help Team 7 recuperate from that snake."

Neji and Tenten had been sitting down at first but they immediately jumped up after noticing how his tone of voice said they weren't coming. Neji was the first to speak up.

"Oh yeah and we're supposed to sit here while you go out there and help them! There's a power mad snake out there that is doing God knows what to people out there and then you're going to go out there by yourself and try to get yourselves killed!!!! We're a team, we work together there is no way that we're going to allow you to go out there by yourself!!!" he said to his teammate, while Tenten stood right next to him shaking her head.

Kyo just smiled knowing they weren't going to take no for an answer and nodded while sending a message out to his sensei. In a flash they were gone and on there way to meet Team 7. Kyo ran as fast as he could knowing that his brother was weak.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Naruto cursed to himself as he watched Sasuke jerk in his sleep. Orochimaru hadn't given up as easily as he had hoped. While he was away to find food the snake had attacked them with a weak clone that put the curse mark on Sasuke. Naruto had arrived in time to kill the clone and try to help his teammate. It had been a few hours since he had sent his message to his brother and he couldn't rest completely. Suddenly he felt three chakra signatures coming his way. Naruto knew with his limited supply of chakra he wouldn't last long against them alone.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Team 6 was well on their way when Kyo sensed the powerful chakra that belonged to Orochimaru coming towards them. He sent a frantic message to his teammates and they picked up the pace flying to get towards Naruto.

In no time they had found Naruto surrounded by the three Oto genin team that had attacked Kabuto in the beginning of the exam. Lee was knocked out next to him with his teammates under the tree. They could see that Naruto was pulling on his last shred of chakra and then Kyo sprung into action.

Team 6 flew out of the branches in front of Naruto and Kyo erected a barrier that stopped the oncoming sound attack from the one they heard called Zaku. The Oto genin was about to move forward thinking that the blast had killed the others but quickly jumped back as a multitude of shuriken came their way.

In the trees Orochimaru watched to see what they kids could do, after all they were said to be the up and coming new version of his team. He wanted to see how good the brats truly were. Elsewhere in the bushes Team 10 watched as the famed Neo Sannin Team took on the Oto genin team? Shikamaru's heart was pounding not because of fear but because he was worried something would happen to Kyo and that he wouldn't allow.

Kyo didn't waste anytime as soon as the dust settled Team 6 moved into action. Kyo used his power to throw all of the Oto genin against the trees causing them to crash through them into a heap. Neji reacted quickly by summoning some Earth chakra and binding them by the ankles as they moved to get up but found they couldn't move. Tenten wasn't far behind as she used her own shadow snakes to wrap around them with their fangs positioned over the jugular.

They couldn't believe it they had been taken out of the picture in less than five minutes. Orochimaru couldn't believe it either, the Neo Sannin team really did have some of the best teamwork he had seen since his days with Jiraiya and Tsunade. These kids had the making of greatness, he wondered if he could put a seal on them too. This exam seemed to be thriving with excellent candidates for his servitude. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile as he watched his crush in action.

"What are you three doing here?" Kyo asked knowing full well what they were here for. Fate seemed to be on their side though as dark chakra could be felt all around them. Everyone turned to see Sasuke with the seals from the curse mark spreading around his body. He twisted his cursed Sharingan eyes over to Team 6 to stop at Kyo. He smiled evilly as he launched 3 kunai at they boy only for Kyo to dodge and watch as the sound genin were killed. Kyo back flipped out of the way as the cursed Sasuke came at him ready with a fist. Kyo gave a nod to his teammates who backed off.

Now Orochimaru was intrigued even with the power boost the Uchiha couldn't touch him. He looked at the young boy and was intrigued. Kyo was eyeing the cursed boy with caution; he could sense the tainted power giving him immense power, power that could rival one tail of a demon. Sasuke charged at him again and Kyo prepared himself. As soon as Sasuke got close enough he stopped, he seemed frozen in place and struggling to free himself.

Kyo looked down to see something that made him smirk. There attached to Sasuke's shadow were what seemed to be shadow jaws that clenched around his shadow. Shikamaru came out of the bushes smiling at his crush, showing off one of his own jutsu.

"Shadow Skill: Jaws of Binding Darkness" Shikamaru said eyes never wavering from Kyo's. Kyo smirked now seeing some of Shika's strength; his Psionic powers could see the complexity of the binding jutsu fifty times more powerful than the normal shadow bind. He was impressed, he didn't see such complete dedication to jutsu besides him jutsu king brother and himself. In one swift moment Kyo flicked a senbon into a cluster of nerves knocking the Uchiha out. He then zoomed over to his unconscious brother and checked him over. He frowned, noting all of his brothers symptoms and began to work.

Orochimaru was indeed impressed the boy showed medical skills that rivaled his old teammate, Tsunade. He wondered whom the two Uzumaki brothers had trained under. He frowned as he saw Naruto get up and was fully healed. There was no way he would be able to get to the boy now; he would have to wait until all of the other teams left.

Naruto nodded to his brother as Team 6 all took off back towards the tower. Shikamaru had left with his team already and Naruto was ready to be gone before the snake came back for him. He quickly picked up his teammates and was soon on his way.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kyo was flying through the forest with his team racing to get to the tower when he felt the power that was coming at them fast. He knew who it was and what he wanted; they were only about a good 30 minutes away from the tower. He knew that Orochimaru would catch them if they kept going but they at least needed someone to come and investigate the matter.

"Tenten, Neji Orochimaru is coming this way! This is not time for arguments so please both of you run ahead and alert the ANBU at the tower and give them my location. I'm going to stay back here and hold him off while you two get help!" he said.

Neji and Tenten never stopped running and looked back at them as he kept up. They couldn't believe what he was asking, they were known as the Neo-Sannin for a reason and that was because of their teamwork and power put together. He knew Kyo was way stronger than him but dammit they were teammates and they had only gotten so far with each other. So they just gave him a shake of a negative and they all turned to face the oncoming threat. Suddenly a sharp wind caught them unaware and blew Tenten and Neji further away as three giant snakes whizzed past and shot towards them. Kyo cursed knowing full well that the Sanin was coming for him.

Kyo flipped backwards as a shot of acid came at the branch he was standing on. He surged forward already knowing where the snake was hiding. Orochimaru moved quickly as the young medic came at him fist ready to attack. Orochimaru started to think he had over estimated the boy's ability as he lashed out with a vicious kick only to have his leg stopped with a fist and before he could blink an invisible force slammed him hard against a tree knocking him for a loop. He looked up to see the boys eyes change as his bloodline activated. The devious snake smiled at the bloodline wondering if it was anything like the Sharingan.

Kyo knew what the snake was thinking and he was more than happy to show him how it was nothing like the Sharingan. Before that though he allowed his Psionic power to locate his teammates. He found them fighting the highly skilled summons doing greatly. He returned to his battle knowing he would need all of his concentration. His palms blazed with black chakra as he got ready to attack.

Orochimaru made the first move by sending out his shadow snakes form his sleeves. He watched as the boy charged and without moving his hands used his Psionic power to blasts the snakes far away and continue on. Orochimaru ducked as a blazing black palm came at his head. He went in for a sweep kick only to have the boy flip upwards while nailing a kick to his head sending the Sannin upwards. Orochimaru had only known one person to hit so hard and put the clues together as he flew upwards. He twisted in mid-air to look down at the boy only to look up as a fist of powerful concentrated chakra was coming down upon him.

The Snake knew that a hit like that would definitely kill him if connected with his head. He used he snake like ability to wrap his body around the boy and was about to squeeze when intense beams of light shot from Kyo's body scorching him and making the Sannin move away.

They both landed on branches as Kyo charged. The young medic concentrated on his moves as his deadly taijutsu style began to flow. Orochimaru dodged to palms only to receive one in his stomach which sent him crashing through boulders. Kyo had finally mastered combining his mother's super human strength technique with his own telekinetic manipulations that allowed him even greater strength.

Orochimaru got up coughing blood knowing that a few more of those hit and he would surely be in trouble. He moved forward knowing whom his teacher was and began his assault. Kyo never had time to ready his attack when Orochimaru fell upon him. The snake Sannin threw a punch as Kyo dodged and blocked Orochimaru's knee from hitting him in the groin. While his hands were occupied Orochimaru spit a snake out of his mouth which forced Kyo to jump back. As soon as he landed he got a punch to the stomach which sent him back a small bit. Orochimaru smiled knowing that punch wouldn't affect the boy as much as others. He was about to rush in again when boulders lifted off the ground and came hurtling towards him.

Orochimaru began to dodge only to be forced to move out the fray completely as black blades of energy carved up the field. Kyo stood with boy of his fans open and pulsing with power. Orochimaru quickly did some seals before sending three earth dragons at the boy. Kyo quickly put up a shield as the dragons came upon him.

"Shadow Hand Uprising!!!!" Kyo yelled out as he waved his black fan. Fist of darkness came out from Orochimaru's own shadow and began to assault the man.

"1000 Fist of Darkness!!!!" he yelled once again as the fist picked up in speed and began to pummel Orochimaru. Orochimaru himself had never expected a shadow jutsu to hurt as if it was a jounin punching at him. Orochimaru quickly replaced himself and tried to surprise the boy from behind. Kyo quickly flipped into a tree and launched a light dragon at the surprised Sannin.

Once again the snake decided to replace himself. He frowned recalling his battle with Naruto. It would seem he would have to stop toying with his prey. He zoomed out of his hiding spot and began to engage the boy with taijutsu. Kyo knew now that the Sannin was taking him seriously and let his eyes fully form. Orochimaru struck out with a fist and followed up with a vicious kick. Kyo dodged the fist and put up a block for the foot. In a flash Orochimaru planted another kick to his stomach sending him back a bit. Orochimaru wasted no time in using one of his own jutsu.

"Forbidden Art: Solaris Tempus" he whispered as he stretched out his fingers. Beams of intense heat came at Kyo as they began to take on a web like shape. Kyo watched in horror as the beams easily shot straight into the ground. It was then that Orochimaru slowly pulled his fingers away while the beams kept going on. He smirked as he flashed down to take on the boy.

Kyo began to weave in and out of the dangerous beams while trying to block and evade the attacks from the twisted Sannin. It was then that Kyo had been grazed by one of the beams. It split his skin as he moved quickly to avoid it only to have Orochimaru throw him into a web of them. Kyo prepared himself as he teleported himself to the opposite side and healed his shoulder. He hurried dup and summoned a great amount of light element as he jumped backwards avoiding another punch.

"Uzumaki Hijutsu: Secret Sealing!!!" he yelled flinging light blue kanji on the red point sealing there power till they were gone. It was then that he felt the snakes tongue wrap around his leg. He smirked using his new super strength to easily life the snake by lifting his leg. Then he snapped his leg in a straight kick that pounded into the Sannin face. The snakes tongue had let go of him as Orochimaru made his way towards Earth.

Kyo levitated himself to a branch as the Sannin flipped in mid air to land heavily on the ground and in a flash had finish a quick set of seals. Large fireballs shot from his mouth and soared towards Kyo only to be amplified by a wind jutsu of the Sannin. Kyo dodged the fireballs and turned around in time to see Orochimaru smirking before letting loose another of his original jutsu.

"Sound Style: Sonic Boom!!!!" he yelled as he threw his fingers outwards. Kyo felt something hit him in the stomach and the energy exploded sending him backwards. Kyo fell from his branch and onto the ground as another blast was coming towards him. He quickly moved out of the way as the blast impacted upon the tree smashing it into no more. Kyo frowned it was a more powerful blasts that could have killed him, and yet even with his eyes on he couldn't see it completely.

As Orochimaru began for another one of his sound blasts Kyo decided it was time to bring out some of his skill. He focused himself before finishing a quick set of seals and slamming his palms on the ground.

"Mokuton: Leaf Storm!!!!!" he said. Leaves from all around circled around him as they gained razor like properties and began to glow an eerie green. In a flash they shot out with the speed of a tornado and at the Sannin. Orochimaru was to stunned that the boy had said Mokuton to actually see them until it was too late. The leaves showed no mercy as the proceeded to slice into his skin and depositing small spores at the same time.

Kyo smirked as Orochimaru jumped out of the dangerous leaf storm and landed on a branch. The snake gave him a heated glare and jumped towards him. Kyo simply raised his hand as the snake came within striking distance and snapped his fingers. In an instant the snake was blasted backwards from a large explosion that came from his own body.

Kyo shot out towards the Sannin not giving him a moment's reprieve. He slammed a palm into his stomach and drove a heel into his face. The Sannin flew into the ground with a crash as a lot of the land came up and broke apart from Kyo's strength. Kyo flipped onto a branch and finished a long set of seals. Kyo called up a bit of Katsura's chakra as he begins to glow a deep violet.

"Demolition Skill: Harmonic Destruction!!!!!" he whispered as the power within him began to flow outwards. The ground began to shake as the power flow rose. Suddenly the clouds began to darken and spheres of white energy began to collect around Kyo and Orochimaru. Then suddenly the ground burst open with wood clones and dangerous roots that would pierce the strongest of metals. Then black lightning fell from the sky as the energy spheres shot intense beams at the Sannin.. Kyo didn't stop there he slammed his palms into the g round once again to call forth a favorite of his.

"Mokuton: The Devil's Garden!!!!" he yelled as The Death Tree sprouted from the ground bringing with it many more deadly plants and trees. The Sannin once again faced intense pain. Whenever he dodged a lightning strike he was hit with a beam of energy. If it wasn't that he was attacked by plants with mouths, acid spit, chakra sucking abilities, jutsu firing powers, and many more deadly floras. Orochimaru was not pleased at all and suddenly he moved to the left and twisted barely managing to avoid a black palm and fire jutsu sent from a plant. He flipped again to avoid a lightning bolt only to get hit in the back with a blast of energy. It was then that he crouched down low only to move as Kyo came at him. They weaved in and out of the 'Destruction Zone' trading blows and jutsu.

Kyo was not happy that the snake was still up and running so he pushed more chakra into his jutsu. Suddenly everything began to fire directly at the snake. Orochimaru quickly summoned his Temple Gate Barrier jutsu and pulled out Kusanagi. Kyo pulled out both of his fan and once again they were at it.

They met in the center as Kusanagi came down upon the fans. Once again the weapons did not yield to the legendary swords. Now, Orochimaru knew that the Uzumaki brothers were more than just regular ninjas they were the epitome of such and would be a great benefit to inhabit for awhile or make followers of. He watched then as the fans began to glow and a black fist and white blast sent him flying backwards crashing into a tree. He looked up to see Kyo floating above and waving his fans.

"Dance of Fallen Chaos!!!" he yelled. Both black and white energy swirled around each other forming several jagged shaped that resembled stalagmites. They began to rush downwards towards the shocked Sannin. He gracefully began to move between the jagged shapes until they began to come back towards him. Suddenly he yelled out as two plants with razor sharp teeth bit into his ankles holding him in place. As the raw energy pieces bombarded him. He screamed out in pain as the pieces caused blood to flow freely from his veins. Kyo didn't want to waster more chakra than necessary and called back his two field jutsu.

Orochimaru swung his sword while moving with inhuman speed. Kyo brought up his swords in time to block the strike with his fans. Orochimaru was not to be stopped as he pulled it back and went for a sweep kick and thrust his blade upward knowing where Kyo would be. Kyo quickly jumped upward twisted and blocked with his fan while releasing blades from the other. Orochimaru sunk into the ground before coming out of a tree flying towards Kyo. Kyo parried each thrust and slash with his own fans. Then Kyo pivoted to block strikes from a clone only to feel his left side open with a gash.

Kyo cursed silently as he flew upwards while willing his chakra to restore his body. In a few short seconds his wound was healed and he scanned for the snake's chakra. He sent out a blast of telekinetic energy as the snake tried to come from behind him. Orochimaru fell backwards towards the tree and moved to avoid the blasts of Psionic energy that came towards him. Kyo knew he was running low on chakra and that his teammates were only a few minutes away he just had to hold on.

Kyo and Orochimaru stared at each other across the land. Kyo slammed his foot into the ground with all of his strength causing the Earth to break apart and form a giant crack. It was all the distraction Kyo needed to attack. Orochimaru jumped high into the air to avoid the attack when Kyo's voice rang out.

"Piercing Palms Destruction Skill: Full Body Breakdown!!!!" he yelled. Orochimaru then knew what true pain was. Kyo flew in complex patterns around the Sannin at break-neck speeds while keeping the Sannin immobile with his telepathic abilities. He infused his strength with all of his telekinetic ability to pound into Orochimaru. Then he slammed both of his feet into the snake's head which sent him crashing into the ground making several small faults. Kyo landed on the ground on his knees breathing in rapidly trying to calm his body. The entire fight had taken a lot out of him and he wanted to fall unconscious.

Orochimaru got up struggling to stand form the extensive damage dealt by the young medic. This is why he despised Tsunade so much. Medic Nin fighters were among some of the worst to fight in taijutsu especially armed with such knowledge of the body and incredible strength. It was taking all of his efforts to stand up but he had enough chakra for one final thing. He stretched his neck out and before Kyo could even block himself sank his fangs deeps into his neck.

Katsura was furious she could sense the evil taint that the snake was trying to put in her kit. She wasn't going to have that she summoned a lot of her Demonic Psionic powers and thrust them outwards. The evil chakra was blasted out of Kyo's body. Orochimaru screamed as the power rushed back towards him and shredding his mind and body. He quickly scrambled away to look for Kabuto.

Neji and Tenten found their teammate and hurried to bring him back to the tower. Today just didn't seem to be the genin's from Konohoa's day. They rushed back to the tower so that Kyo could receive some medical treatment.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Naruto sat next to his brother's bed along with his brother's three suitors and Tenten. It was the final day for the second exam and Kyo still hadn't woken up yet. Old man Sarutobi had said that Orochimaru must have tried to put a curse mark on him but 'something' inside of Kyo flared up to protect him. Naruto knew what the old man meant and he smiled. Katsura would never let anything happen to Kyo anytime soon.

Everyone else began to leave as Naruto sat there watching his twin rest when suddenly he saw Kyo's eyes began to flutter. Kyo raised up feeling more refreshed than ever, after Katsura sent his body into his recuperative sleep technique. He smiled as his brother jumped onto the bed and hugged him.

"Damn it Kyo, I thought you weren't ever going to wake up!!!!" Naruto said while hugging him tight. Kyo smiled knowing how worried his brother must have been and hugged him back.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother Naruto. I needed some serious healing after going toe to toe with that snake bastard. I mean, I know kaasan told me that he was extremely powerful but the only reason I did so well is because he had to hold back! Then he bit me and Katsura forced whatever he was trying to leek into me out. It's going to cripple him for awhile, Katsura mind-raped his psychotic ass."

Naruto smiled he grew up with tales from Kyuubi how vengeful his mate could be when angered. He was just happy to have his brother back. He smiled back down towards his younger twin.

"I'm going to go get some food for you okay I'll be right back!" he said rushing out of the room just as Shikamaru was going back in. Kyo smiled as Shikamaru found his way inside of the room and sitting in the chair his brother had occupied.

"I was worried sick you know, I thought you weren't ever going to wake up." Shikamaru said looking down at Kyo

"I know, Naruto said the same thing. Both of you worry too much but I know its cause you care. Anyway, I was impressed with that binding jutsu you used." He said watching as the Nara's cheeks tinged a bit with pink.

"Oh that, it was nothing really. I just decided to make a newer version of the Shadow Binding jutsu so that it would be stronger and cost less chakra." He said.

Kyo could only smile and nod as he watched Shikamaru. He wanted so bad to kiss him right there but he thought better of it as Tasuki and Neji came bursting in the room. They both growled and glared at each other to busy to see Shikamaru give Kyo a quick peck on the cheeks and dart out.

"You're awake!!!!" Tasuki shouted loud enough for everyone to hear as he jumped towards Kyo only to fall flat on his face as Neji gave him a strong kick to the ass. Neji wasted no time in sitting on the side of his teammate while Tenten barged in and stepped on Tasuki.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake!!!! Don't you ever scare me like that again or I'll be forced to hurt you!!!!" She yelled while cutting off his oxygen supply. Kyo just smiled at his teammates as Naruto returned with Haku, Kimmimaro, and Hinata. Hinata was carrying a medical cream that Kyo recognized that Shino had once told him about. Naruto placed the food in front of his brother as everyone settled around them and began to chat. They were all happy to have made it safely and that the second part of the Chuunin Exams was over, or so they thought.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Okay so I had to redo this chapter it felt so incomplete. Yeah I really need for you guys to review so that I can get a feel of what I'm going to try next, whether it will be a good or bad thing. I love reviews it motivates me to write even longer chapters and give more details. Yeah and I need for you guys to vote for Kyo, as you can see I love Shika but a lot of people like Itachi. So I'll put Itachi in early than what he's supposed to just to see how it will go. So don't forget to review and thanks to whoever told me of Naruto's real parent's names!!!!

R&R, Luv ya!!!!


	8. Tense Fights and Sweet Moments

_**A Tale of Two Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 8:12 Battle of Chaos**_

**So yeah thanks so much for the reviews that I've gotten lately and I promise there will be much more Haku/Naru on the way. This chapter of course is the preliminaries and the one month of training that the kids go through. This chapter will also introduce Itachi and Kisame much earlier than expected but it will fit in with my story. So for all you Itachi/Kyo fans it's in this chapter along with some Neji/Kyo. I really need those votes because the chapter after this one will be the last one to vote on Kyo's pairing. A lot of people really support the Shika/Kyo. PLEASE review it help to keep my creative juices flowing and I get your honest opinion on how I'm doing.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The atmosphere was thick with the tension radiating between the remaining teams left in the Chuunin Exams. No one was shocked to hear that the Neo-Sannin team was first and The Sand Team and Team 8 had also made it. Team Bloodline (Haku, Kimmimaro and Tasuki), Team7, Team 10, Lee, and another Team from Leaf had also made it. Then surprisingly the Oto team that was supposedly killed found their way in. Many eyebrows went up on that but decided to remain passive until after the exam was over.

Naruto stood still as Old man Hokage went on talking about the true purpose behind the exam. Naruto's eyes fell upon the 'jounin' from Sound and knew who it was. He growled as he looked at the hidden snake and turned his attention back to his teammates. If Sakura was lucky she would get a weaker opponent if there was one and move on but someone would seriously need to train her. Then he thought about Sasuke. The cursed mark was really what was worrying him. He knew a lot about seals and he knew that the shape and design of the seal would corrupt the already twisted mind of the Uchiha. He could sense the immense power boost that the boy got from it and the evil behind it. 

'I wonder if I can make a seal that could truly cut off the effect of that blasted curse mark!' he thought to himself only to have Kyuubi answer.

**'I doubt it Kit, something isn't right about that seal. It reeks of nothing but pure evil and malice. The seal is twisted and will twist his mind as well in his lust for power." He said.**

_'Well, I happen to know of a few forgotten seals that might be able to help in this situation but it will take quite some time to learn them even then I don't know if they'd really be able to help!' the Ice princess said to her wielder._

Naruto thanked both of them as he snapped back to reality finding that now a sickly jounin was talking about preliminary rounds in which they all had to participate in. Naruto smiled to himself as the names on the board began to flash.

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck as the names flashed wondering how in the hell they escaped the deranged man. One thing that he did notice about the snake was that for all his insanity he was the strongest man he had ever met. He wondered……..

Sasuke Uchiha VS. Kiba Inuzuka

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He had the privilege of going first and showing the rest of the wannabe's they stood no chance against him. He winced though as the cursed mark pulsed on his shoulder blade. He grit his teeth determined o whip the mutt into submission.

"Oh Yeah! We finally get to show everyone how awesome we are and that we are the strongest, right Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he jumped forward. Sasuke snorted as everyone else began to leave the field. Kakashi was the last to pass by as he told Sasuke not to use his Sharingan. Sasuke scowled knowing one of his teammates told their sensei about the mark on him. As far as he was concerned they were both jealous that someone had noticed him for the great shinobi he was and gave him more power than they could comprehend.

Sasuke moved forward as did Kiba. The two young genin stared at each other thinking in such full confidence that this was their battle. Everyone else had settled in the stands watching the two boys. Naruto could only shake his head. This was like the battle of the bigger egos.

"GO SASUKE-KUN!" Ino and Sakura hollered at the same time. Haku and Tenten merely shook their heads in disappointment. It was because of useless girls like them that female shinobi were looked down upon. Tenten could feel Anko seething at their fan-girl antics. Hell, even Kurenai was looking kind of pissed. Kimmimaro stiffened as he felt eyes upon his team. He signaled to his teammates as they turned to look at the Sound Jounin looking at them like they were food. They were another one of the Leaf's premier teams with their unique bloodlines. 

He had gotten the message from Kyo and Naruto and knew that this was the twisted snake that had bitten Kyo and Sasuke. He had no doubt the fool thought to possess their powers. He and his team gave the man a glare of their own to show him that he didn't frighten them. They knew they had to be careful not to be bitten. There was no telling the havoc that seal could wreak and Naruto and Kyo hadn't been able to think long enough to get a reverse seal upon it. 

Everyone watched as Hayate stepped backwards and gave the boys the sign to begin. Sasuke responded immediately by pulling out shuriken and kunai out of his holster and hurling them at Kiba with dangerous speeds. Kiba being the animal he was dodged them and headed straight for the Uchiha. Sasuke barely dodged in time as the pain from the cursed mark pulsed making him wince. It was all the time Kiba needed to ram into him, pull back and kick him in the chest sending him backwards.

"I always told you Sasuke! I'm much better than you'll ever be, I should have been the rookie of the…." Kiba never got to finish his statement as a fireball came at him that he barely had the time to dodge from getting his face burnt off. He moved back as Sasuke came at him fist ready to knock him in the head. 

Sasuke cursed mentally to himself as the dog dodged his punch. He was wearing down quickly on chakra. The fireball had taken more out of him than he thought it would. He still wasn't up to par from his encounter with the snake. He growled to himself as fingered his holster for more kunai. Kiba grinned seeing Sasuke in this state. He knew he could win now with one well placed Gatsuuga. 

Kiba and Akamaru quickly joined together after the small dog transformed into a feral Kiba. Sasuke knew that things were looking bad now. He tried to turn on his Sharingan but the seal pulsed bringing him to his knees in pain. Kiba grinned knowing now was the perfect moment. Him and Akamaru charged then jumped up beginning to spin into a wild cyclone.

"GATSUUUGA!" 

In a flash Sasuke looked up just in time to get rammed between the two spinning cyclones that tore his clothes and bettered his already suffering body. Kiba and Akamaru flew to the other side and stopped watching as Sasuke hit the ground with a thud, breathing heavily. Kiba begin to smirk until Sasuke got up. 

"Stay out of this one Akamaru, I'll take him down. He can barely even stand on his own, we've won this." He said as he took off towards Sasuke. Sasuke knew that only one move could save him now as he pumped chakra to his legs. In the blink of an eye using all his speed Sasuke disappeared only for Kiba to be seen kicked into the air as Sasuke executed his own Rendan.

Kiba hit the floor with a sickening splat as Sasuke merely sat on his butt breathing hard. He had almost lost himself to the curse mark during his technique but he had fought it down and was very weak from it. Kakashi appeared behind him congratulating him on his spectacular win. Everyone except Team Sannin, Team Bloodline, and Naruto were impressed. They themselves knew that the Uchiha had copied a hard-learned skill from Lee and it pissed them off. 

Sasuke merely smirked before Kakashi had taken him out to seal up the boys cursed mark. Naruto simply shook his head at how low the Uchiha had fallen. Sakura was once again worried sick over the boy that treated her like dirt.

"Naruto, how can you just stand there all calm! We should go see if Sasuke-kun is all right! Don't you care about what happens to him!" she screeched. Naruto simply turned around to face her giving her a cold look.

"I'm sorry Sakura you have me confused with Ino, I'm not his damn fan as he has showed me through his actions we are teammates not comrades or friends. Therefore when he could still walk, talk, and breathe which indicates he was alive and with Kakashi-sensei taking him off I'm sure he'll be quite all right. You should be paying attention to the board." He said not even turning to look at her.

**Sakura Haruno vs. Haku Momochi **

Sakura paled as she read the names on the board. She could still remember the girl that had taken on her Sasuke and had cheated into winning against him. She knew she was screwed. The girl was far more gifted than she was. She gulped as she slowly made her way down. Haku also begin to make her descent until they were both standing in front of each other waiting to do battle. Hayate nodded and stepped backwards as Haku launched senbon at Sakura. 

Sakura dodged the senbon only to get a foot planted in her face that sent her flying across the arena. Haku waited until the girl got back up to resume her fighting. She started to make hand seals as Sakura launched a volley of kunai.

"Water Wall Technique!" she whispered as she pulled water from the underground pipes below the arena. The earth opened up as the wall of water came in front of Haku protecting her from the kunai. The water suddenly burst forth from its form and lashed out at Sakura. Sakura gritted her teeth and rushed forward. Everyone could not believe her stupidity when it came to actual fighting. Haku released the wall and it quickly trapped Sakura before freezing over.

"Winner Haku Momochi" Hayate exclaimed while igniting a small fire jutsu to free the pinkette. Everyone couldn't do anything but shake their heads at the pathetic attempt Sakura made. Kurenai was angry the girl gave kunoichi such a bad name but was proud at how powerful Haku was. As they carried Sakura off the field the board begin to flash names once again.

_Tasuki vs. Kankuro_

Tasuki grinned at Haku who was coming up the stairs. It was time for him to make their team two for two. He eyed his opponent as the makeup boy came down the stairs. Tasuki eyes the bundle on the boys back and cocked a brow. That wasn't something you saw everyday, but then again everyone on the Sand team seemed to carry something on their backs. 

'I'm going to have to be on my toes around this guy, something tells me that bundle isn't just for show.' He thought as he stopped right in front of Kankuro.

As Hayate gave the signal for them to begin Tasuki went straight for the offensive by jumping back and throwing seven kunai. Kankuro dodged the kunai only to see Tasuki finishing his handsigns.

"Firestyle: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled as a giant ball of fire escaped his mouth and shot out towards the Sand Nin. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Tasuki.

'He doesn't need handsigns to do Fire Jutsu; maybe he's luring the Sand boy into a false sense of security.' He pondered continuing to watch the match.

Kankuro barely dodged the fireball when Tasuki's foot came crashing into his face nearly breaking his jaw. Tasuki wasn't finished as he quickly flipped and shot his foot out again with double the force of his first kick. An audible snap was heard throughout the arena as the boy's head twisted all the way around. 

Tasuki frowned inwardly and was about to approach the boy when he felt chakra stirring and jumped back just in time as six wooden arms tried to make a grab for him. Tasuki stared at the now puppet he had been fighting for the better of the match and watched as the 'bundle' unwound itself to show the real Kankuro whom was smirking.

"So you were able to avoid Karasu, I guess you leaf Nin aren't as pathetic as I thought but still you won't win. You've fallen into my trap regardless." He smirked as he pulled his hands and hundreds of wires connected to chakra strings squeezed themselves around Tasuki.

Everyone gasped as the tables were turned in an instant. The Sand was starting to shape up to be some really fierce opponents. Kankuro smirked even more as he pulled the string a small bit tighter as Karasu's mouth opened and a blade appeared in his mouth, dripping with poison.

"Give up now, and I won't kill you. I found your weakness as you seem to be a ninjutsu and taijutsu user. I disabled the use of your hands and legs which leaves you at my mercy. So give up you pathetic leaf loser!" he shouted making some of the leaf shinobi get angry. Kimmimaro smirked as he watched his teammate. He glanced over to Haku who had a smirk on her pretty features also.

"I'll never give up to someone as pathetic and arrogant as you!" Tasuki said looking at Kankuro with a smirk. Kankuro growled as he directed his puppet to move towards the boy. Hayate was about to step up when Tasuki let loose a powerful blast of fire from his body destroying the wire holding him.

"Phoenix Immortal Blaze!" he yelled as he threw his hands forward as Karasu was hit with a powerful golden fire that begin to turn it into ash in seconds. Kankuro's eyes widened as he tried to jump back but was met by Tasuki.

"Flaming 16 Hit Combo!" he cried as his flame covered fist gave Kankuro the beating of his life before his final move slammed the puppet user into the ground in a swirling fiery vortex creating a small shockwave from the impact. Tasuki stood at the crater with a kunai in hand just in case only to find Kankuro knocked unconscious. 

"Winner Tasuki!" Hayate called as his teammates and friends congratulated him. Tasuki made his way up the stairs as once again the board begins to flash through names. 

**Neji Hyuuga vs. Dosu Kinata **

Kyo gave his teammate a warm smile which Neji couldn't help but return with a small blush, Tenten could only giggle in amusement as the blushing Hyuuga made his way down the stairs with whispers of good luck being thrown his way. Dosu cursed his luck with fighting one of that team's member's already. He planned on going full out so that he could at least get to the Uchiha Orochimaru was so fascinated with. Kin and Zaku gave him a nod telling him to go full out.

"Show those Leaf the true power of sound, kill him." Zaku said while Kin nodded her approval. Dosu nodded and begin making his way down the stairs ready to kill one of the famed Neo-Sannin. Tenten watched the malicious looks on Dosu's teammates and frowned knowing that this fight was going to get ugly. Lee bounced up towards her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hello Ten-chan, long time no see eh?" he said while she turned around to gasp in shock. Lee had definitely not turned out just like his sensei, like he used to be. His hair was his old hairstyle when he was in the Academy only a lot smoother, his eyes had changed from dopey looking to almond shaped and he had filled out even more from his extensive taijutsu training. He wore grey shinobi pants tied at the bottom with a black mesh shirt with a grey half vest. Tenten smirked while pressing her bottom over his crotch; she had obviously learned more than fighting from her sensei.

"Way to long Lee-kun." She purred rubbing her bottom against him causing the mild mannered taijutsu user blush crimson. He backed up while looking at the match while Tenten continued to smirk and Anko gave her a high five. Kyo rolled his eyes as he looked back down to the match at hand. He could read the movements of the Sound genin and knew this fight was going to get dangerous.

As the match commenced Dosu took the initiative and began to hurl kunai at the Hyuuga. Neji didn't activate his dojutsu while flowing away form the sharp knives. Dosu frowned knowing full well that most Hyuuga would activate their bloodline while fighting. Neji knew he had thrown the boy for a loop by not activating his bloodline and went forward to attack.

Dosu saw the boy coming toward him quickly and decided to unleash his power. He brought forth his arm and let chakra burst form it while calling out his jutsu.

"Devil's Wail!" he cried out as the red sound waves came forth and flowed towards Neji. Neji knew something was off and quickly jumped upwards to avoid the red waves. Everyone watched in horror as the red waves seeped into the walls and melted them down. Kyo frowned that was a very advanced use of sound to disrupt the molecules rupturing them into liquid.

Dosu smirked at the looks on everyone's faces even Orochimaru's. He was the prodigy of Sound and he would make sure all remembered him. He charged forward towards the young Neo-Sannin and shot his fist out. Neji quickly jumped out the way then slamming his hands on the ground.

"Stone Spire Forest!" he yelled as spikes of solid earth rose all around the arena. Dosu quickly made his way back form the Hyuuga dodging every spike while frowning. The boy didn't even flinch when his sound waves reached him. He should have collapsed like the other Leaf-nin he attacked earlier. He growled in his throat as the spike finally stopped only to truly have become a forest. He smirked to himself though, he could locate the boy.

Everyone assembled was in awe of the technique that didn't seem to even drain the boy significantly. They could see why the boy was in the team known as the Neo-Sannin. Dosu spread his advanced hearing across the arena only to frown when he couldn't sense the boy anywhere. It was then that he finally felt a light pulse and turned around to see Neji coming from a spire and hitting him with a palm to his side. Dosu grunted in pain as he felt the powerful strike slam into his insides with a jagged spike implanted in his side slowly dripping with blood. He turned to see Neji sink back into one of his stone spires and vanish again. Kimmimaro smirked knowing how long he and the Hyuuga had trained for that one move.

Dosu was getting frustrated with the little and hide and seek show and was about to bring out his firepower when Neji went into rapid fire. Dosu cursed as he tried his luck at evading the boy in his personal playpen of doom. He dodged right only to get slammed in the left by a floating spire that crashed him right into a palm in the gut. 

"Spire Forest Eternal Damnation!" Neji called out as he appeared high in the air. The stone spires all rose and pointed their peaks at Dosu whose eyes widened as he began to flash through seals as if his life depended on them. The spires shot towards the Sound genin just as he finished his last seal and let a smirk grace his features under his wrap.

"Sound Style Hijutsu: Rhapsody of Death!" he yelled as he began to spin around with his arm in the air. Sound waves of red and black whipped around him as it formed a sphere that compacted just as the spires came upon him. Musical notes wrapped themselves around the spires crushing them before they all turned towards Neji. Neji began to dodge the tentacles of notes until they broke apart and surrounded him. Neji activated his Byakugan to see them glowing stronger and stronger on the inside. He hurried to perform his Kaiten just as they detonated.

Everyone watched as the notes seemed to disappear only for more to come from the sphere and attach themselves to the Kaiten. Neji and everyone present had never seen such happen with the Kaiten as Dosu began to smirk. The notes slowly drained the spinning shield of its chakra and left Neji open as the notes dove towards him. Neji knew he had to kick things up a notch since the notes only spelled trouble. Neji sent chakra racing into every part of his body as he flashed out of the way. The dome was still surrounding the Sound genin in safety but Neji had a way to breaking that defense.

Dosu watched in satisfaction as his notes continued to chase the Hyuuga. He had to give it to the boy he was dodging the increasing speedy notes and ignoring the blasts from his sound disruptions how still boggled him. He smirked seeing the Hyuuga finally stopped running.

"Finally giving up eh, you finally realized there is no escape from my notes. Too bad I'm still going to kill you!" he said about to order his notes to swarm while the jounin was far away. Suddenly Neji smirked as he held his hands in a prayer symbol.

"Forgotten Art: Holy Seal Break!" he said as he chanted a few words in an unknown tongue. Everyone watched as the spots Neji had ran in all glowed white and in an instant converged on Dosu shield breaking it and his jutsu. Dosu was in shock and before he could counter an earth fist packed with diamonds about the size of his body slammed into him and into the wall.

Neji smirked to himself as he allowed the fist to fall and watch as the Sound teen dropped to the floor in a boneless heap bleeding on the ground. Everyone was shocked at the display of power from just one of the famed Neo-Sannin team and could only wonder what the other two would be like.

The next few matches preceded much too how everyone thought they would. Ten-ten beat the hell out of Ino with simply ninja wire and quick moves. She truly gave the men a new look on kunoichi. Hinata used her unique water Jyuuken to flood Zaku's holes and fill them with chakra that his whole network shut down. Shikamaru used his new and improved shadowbind to literally plunge Yoroi into a mad world of darkness which left the man blubbering. Kyo used his poison jutsu to easily incapacitate Kin. In the end everyone was wary of how the poisons could affect someone on the inside and out. Kin was left with a blistering body and blood seeping out of her body from every orifice. The next match though was one everyone, except those who truly knew the people, thought was going to be quick. 

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Rock Lee**

Kyo's eyes bugged out as he looked at the names on the board once again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. There was no way Naruto got to have such a great match up and he got paired up with a girl who didn't know to NOT run into purple smoke that comes from someone's mouth, stupid trick. He glanced over to see Tenten and Neji nodding to him. They would cheer for both but Kyo would cheer for his brother not like he knew Lee like they had.

Haku, Tasuki, and Kimmimaro all looked eager to see the match. This was something they didn't want to miss for anything. Naruto was a great taijutsu user but it wasn't his best strength like it was with Kyo's but the boy was powerful enough with it. Haku watched as her love interest walked down and met Lee in the center. Both were wearing a bright smile ready for the upcoming match knowing they would have to be at their best. Barely anyone was there to watch the on coming phenomenal match. Kurenai was off dealing with Kiba, the rest of Team 7 was gone, Sound was out, Kankuro was gone along with Temari, Chouji was with Asuma to check on Ino, the other Leaf team was gone except Mesumi. Very few were left to witness and Naruto was happy he could cut loose without most finding out about him.

Hayate called for the match to begin as he quickly moved out the way. He had moved just in time as both boys flashed right where he was and slammed their fist together eliciting a shockwave. Kyo smiled those tow weren't going to beat around the bush, he only wished the Uchiha, his slut, and his bitch, could be there to witness his brothers true power. Oh well you can't have everything you want in life.

Naruto grinned at Lee who grinned back each not giving an inch. Lee jumped over Naruto's head and tried to deliver a kick snap kick only for Naruto to catch his leg and slam him to the ground. Lee used his strength to place his hands on the ground while Naruto held his legs. He quickly spun in a fierce circle as he flipped Naruto off him. Naruto came down out of his flip and ducked under another foot aimed for his head. He quickly tried to punch up only for Lee to flash out of his vision. Naruto smirked as he blocked a kick that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Lee smiled at his friend's enthusiasm and flashed out of vision again only this time Naruto followed. All that most people could see around the arena was both boys flashing in and out of sight sending shockwaves with each contact they made. Naruto grinned as he quickly faked to the left as Lee put up a block only for Naruto to kick him in the center of his spine trying to snap his back. Lee proved his limber body was able to withstand the hit as he quickly flipped over Naruto to deliver a solid punch to the blonde's jaw which sent him soaring to a wall.

Naruto proved how ingenious he was as he manipulated his wind to rebound him with greater sped and force and slam his feet into Lee's stomach which sent the Taijutsu user into a wall with a loud BOOM. Naruto knew it would take hell of a lot more to keep Lee down as he headed into the dust cloud. Lee soared out of the dust seemingly unharmed as he aimed a kick for Naruto's head. Naruto quickly dropped to the ground but Lee was quick as he reversed his momentum to drop a heavy elbow into the blonde's gut. 

The breath whooshed out of Naruto but he wasn't giving into that as he reared his leg all the way back to wrap around Lee's neck and flipped the genin into the ground which caused a crater. Naruto and Lee both bounded to opposite sides of the ring as they gazed at each other. 

"You've gotten a lot better Naruto!" Lee said while unwrapping his bandages. Naruto could only nod as he took off his gloves and bracers. Kyo's leaned over the railing to stare at the crazy boys. He couldn't believe they were going to use the forbidden techniques right here. He shared an exasperated look with Haku who could only chuckle at her boyfriends antics.

Lee flashed out faster than ever and kicked Naruto into the sky with a powerful snap kick. He shot up and quickly wrapped Naruto into the bandages and began the speedy descent down while twirling faster than he had ever on any other opponent. Naruto braced himself and Kyo had a look of horror on his face as Lee slammed Naruto into the ground with the Lotus. The dust settled and everyone was waiting to see the mangled body of the young blonde. Only when the dust settled no one was there but the crater.

Suddenly everyone watched as Lee gasped as all the wind was knocked out of him. He was sent flying towards the wall only to get hit in the back and sent towards another wall. Then they finally saw Naruto flash in the front and charge his fist with electricity as he moved towards Lee.

"Sky Uppercut!" he yelled as the shocking fist slammed into Lee's chin sending him up into the air paralyzed from the voltage of the fist. Naruto appeared above him spinning wildly with greater electricity volting around him. Then he used both of his heels as he flew down to meet Lee.

"Dragon's Penitence!" he called as both of his heels slammed into the top of Lee's face as all the power of the electricity forced its way onto Lee making the scene of a yellow dragon wrapping around him before Lee met the ground with a resound crash. Naruto landed on top of a railing as the dust began to settle. A few were shocked to see the taijutsu user get up wearily and land on top of the hands. Naruto and Lee both flashed each other a smile before Lee began to take off the weights on his arms, legs, chest, and abdomen. He dropped them all on the ground which sunk deep into the ground with a powerful quake that shook the field. Naruto grinned before taking off his weights on his arms, legs, chest, then released his gravity seals. Chakra washed around the room as the gravity seals were released. Kyo could only watch in fascination as he began to watch the two powerful competitors. His own psychic powers rose as he levitated in the air from the intense battling around him.

No one could believe the amount of weights the two boys were carrying around and had been able to move at such astounding speeds. Gai whistled at the performance his student and Naruto were putting on. Naruto didn't have to be fair and engage Lee in a pure taijutsu fight but the boy was doing it and doing quite well against Lee. Now things were going to get interesting.

The boys flashed and met once again as the shockwave blew across the room sending many against the wall as Kyo simply stayed in the air unaffected. The boys began moving to fast for even some of the jounins to see as they went back and forth trading blows destroying the earth around them just by crashing their fist against each others. Lee went on the assault as he began to launch into a special move. Lee ran in a circle around Naruto kicking up dust until he shot forward. NO one had even seen the bandages he unwrapped until they were tied around Naruto. Gai blinked he had never seen this move before. Pure chakra shot out along the bandages as they squeezed Naruto tight trying to break his spine. Naruto found that although Lee couldn't use chakra for ninjutsu the boy could direct raw chakra and he had made the bandages tougher than steel. It was then that he realized the bandages could also cut like razors. Lee was becoming quite inventive in ways around his handicap.

Naruto wasn't to be outdone as he used his own raw chakra to force open the bandages in time to slip out just as Lee delivered a powerful heel drop to where he had been formerly. Naruto rushed at Lee with inhuman speed with a punch ready. Lee brought up his block just as Naruto……passed right through him. Then Lee was sent flying into the wall as Naruto's foot slammed into his jaw nearly breaking it.

Gai's eyes bugged out in his skull as he watched Naruto employ the use of after-images. The boy was shaping up to be quite powerful. Lee was not to be done out though as he began to feel the exhaustion coming on him. Naruto and he had been at it for about fifteen minutes. He had to end this now as he began to charge up all of the gates he could open. Naruto was seeing how Lee was getting into his desperate mode and he knew he had to end it before the boy did serious damage to his body. He charged up enough of his raw chakra without the gates to match Lee with his gates opened. In a blink both boys were pummeling each other senseless.

Punches and kicks were flying at great speeds as the boys bounded off of walls and the floors tearing the place down to it s foundation. Naruto finally saw his opening while Lee was getting ready for the Final Lotus and dived toward the boy and sending 16 rapid kicks to the boys chin sending Lee high. Naruto zipped back and forth around Lee tying him in string before grabbing a hold to Lee and began to spin.

Everyone was amazed as flames and fierce winds surrounded the two boys who were heading to the ground. Naruto reached his max speed and dropped Lee as he soared back up. Just as Lee was about to hit the ground Naruto tensed the wires and let loose powerful volts of electricity to the fire and wind mix. Lee hit the ground with an explosive crash as Naruto stuck himself to the wall pulling out kunai just in case. When the dust was settled Lee was lying in a crater that was scorched like magma had created it. Hayate called the match as Naruto let loose a sigh. He nodded to Kyo who jumped over the railing and began to give the boy a quick heal while they waited on the other medic Nins.

Soon Lee was carried off in a stretcher as Naruto came back up to his spot and got a solid smack from Haku and Kyo. Kyo settled for a glare at his brother while Haku changed tactics and hugged him close.

"You stupid boy, I thought Lee was going to use the final Lotus on you and break all your bones!" she yelled while Kyo just shook his head. Naruto grinned at the girl and gave her a quick kiss and a wink to show he was all right and didn't need to see a medic. Still it didn't stop Kyo from healing him on the spot. Everyone could hear Kyo muttering about troublesome blondes' some wondering where he picked up the words.

Temari was in awe of the hot blonde that had beaten up on the equally amazing boy. She let her eyes wondered over to the said blonde only to glare at Haku who was kissing him. She frowned though as she sensed the bloodlust coming from Gaara. She knew that look Gaara wanted to fight and kill that boy, oh well she could at least ogle the boy some more before he died.

The last few matches went ahead were nothing compared to what came before. Kimmimaro easily thrashed Chouji once the boy came back. Temari owned the last leaf Nin from Kabuto's team with slicing wind to cut his poor boneless body to pieces in sheer brutality. Then Gaara who easily overcame Shino and yet Shino left without a scratch on him. All the winners were back on the floor and Kakashi was surprised to learn that his blonde student had actually beaten Gai's pupil whom Sasuke lost to. Then again he brushed it off on the fact that Naruto must have outthought the taijutsu user since Sasuke couldn't lay a finger on him. He wondered though what had happened to the arena it looked like a war zone. Anko had everyone pick up a number as she began to place the fight orders for the finals.

**Kyo vs. Kimmimaro**

**Hinata vs. Sasuke**

**Temari vs. Shikamaru**

**Tasuki vs. Gaara**

**Neji vs. Naruto**

**Haku vs. Tenten**

Sasuke eyed the girl that was to be his opponent. She had just turned to look at her and he gave her a smirk that usually would send her scurrying but obviously the girl had grown in her time and gave him a sneer in return with her Byakugan bulging as if peering into his soul which slightly unnerved him as he turned away. Naruto was excited he had been wanting to fight Neji in an all out battle for some time and it was obvious by the Hyuuga's smile that he had the same attitude.

Kyo looked at Kimmimaro as they nodded silently each knowing they would be bringing it for their battle. Temari eyed the boy and frowned. She really didn't know much about him he had hidden the rest of his skills from her and would no doubt be in secret training so she just had to prepare herself for the worst. Tasuki stared at the boy and knew he had it thought but he'd be damned if he went out like a loser and just gave it up before it started. Besides fire turned sand to glass last time he checked. Haku and Tenten grinned knowing this was a kunoichi fight that would show males and other shallow kunoichi the true power of a woman. It was girl power time and they knew the Temari girl and Hinata was good and girls would be represented strong. They vowed to give it their all.

Soon the finalist was sent off to train for their one month. Naruto had went to Kakashi to tell him that he already had a teacher lined up but he got a shock when he got there.

Naruto had just walked up to his teacher who was with the Uchiha when as soon as he opened his mouth a hand was in his face. He looked up to see Kakashi making sure Sasuke had his stuff packed.

"I know what you're going to ask but I can't train you but I've gotten Ebisu here to help teach you things you probably missed while you weren't in the academy." He said in a bored tone. Naruto was kinda hurt by the brush off but he'd be damned if he was going to let it slide.

"Excuse me **Hatake-san **but I had no intention of gathering any sort of skill or training from you for my upcoming match. There's nothing in your expertise that could effectively help me deal with Neji anyway. I came by to tell you that Sakura was finally thawed out and you might want to go see her before you leave. My sensei is coming shortly to help train me for what I need. Since that is all I came to say to you I'll be taking my leave, I hope you can train Sasuke effectively to reach Hinata's level. Have a nice day and may Kami watch over you on your journey." He said sneering at Kakashi and walking off.

"You stupid dobe, no one is coming to train you! You're just jealous that I'm getting tutoring from the most Elite Jounin in the village!" he yelled to his back. Naruto turned but to his and Kakashi's surprise he was smiling. Soon a shadow appeared next to him and there stood Jiraiya himself while placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Ready to go Naruto? WE have a lot to catch up on I hope you and Kyo haven't been slacking Tsunade and I have been traveling and just gathering more stuff to teach you two. Oh hello Kakashi I'll be taking over for his training at this point no need to worry." He said causing Kakashi to stare in shock while Sasuke's mouth was closed and he was shaking in anger over the fact that Naruto was getting training by a Sannin and not just a jounin like him.

"**TRAIN ME! I DESERVE TO BE TRAINED BY A SANNIN NOT THAT NO ACCOUNT LOSER!"** Sasuke yelled while activating his Sharingan. Jiraiya looked at Kakashi waiting for the man to reprimand the boy but Kakashi merely shook his head in agreement. Jiraiya raised his killing intent cutting off both their air supplies instantly.

"I wouldn't train a no account spoiled thieving brat like you. You are nothing but trash to me you little shit! I only train those who are deserving not power hungry fools who crave power at any cost. Kakashi you've grown so pathetic forgetting the 4th's teaching but that's quite fine but you shall not disrespect Naruto in my presence again. Sasuke snarled at him but that was short lived before he was sent flying into a building crashing through several walls.

Kyo came around from the fist he struck out to hit the Uchiha. His smile was the kind that could freeze hell over in an instant.

"Hatake-san shall your little pet Uchiha dog such as growls, barks, or looks at my brother in any way such as disrespect I will gladly put him in the place Itachi should have long ago. I've said it once no one can disrespect my brother in front of me. I hope I've made myself quite clear for it would be a shame for me to accidentally use a chakra scalpel to stop his heart, have a nice day and be good Naruto!" he said smiling serenely and skipping away.

Jiraiya chuckled at Kyo's antics and led Naruto out of the village while Kakashi picked up the unconscious Uchiha and began to make his way out of the village. Kyo was entering into his greenhouse when he turned to see Shizune and Tsunade standing there. He ran to meet them and they returned his hugs with fervor. Tsunade bent down and looked at him lovingly.

"AS you know I've returned with Jiraiya and we're staying this time. Before that thought its time to take a trip we've got a whole month to finally finish your training. So let's move out. We'll be waiting for you at the gates. Kyo ran upstairs to go finish packing while he was packing he could hear Naruto cursing loudly in his own room.

He ran to see Naruto wrestling with some roots. Kyo smirked while holding out his hand and the roots became a bracelet around his wrist.

"Trying to take stuff again huh?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Do you always have to make stuff that tries to eat me? Jeez get a normal hobby like the rest of us instead of growing killer bloodsucking plants!" he growled nursing his wound. Kyo walked over and healed it before handing him another bracelet.

"I knew you were going to try but here this one is for you and this other one is for Haku. Give it to her it sprouts ice lilies you know her favorite flowers. Consider this a favor one which I will call back for later, love ya gotta go!" he said while rushing out the door just as Tasuki burst from his room and running after him.

"**YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE TILL I GET A GOODBYE KISS!" ** The deranged pyromaniac called out while chasing the brunette throughout he village. Naruto chuckled as he slung his pack on his back and walked off to see Haku. He walked into Haku's yard watching out for flying projectiles that Zabuza liked to chuck at him for 'courting' Haku. He heard soft laughter as he gazed up to see Haku giggling at him.

"Daddy's not home so no need to sneak. I heard you were leaving for a training trip. He nodded while latching on to her wrist while placing the bracelet on it. She gasped at the intricate bracelet that was made of ice blue silver and sapphires. She had never seen something so pretty yet she could see the ice lilies decorations and yet the bracelet felt alive for some odd reason.

"I'm not going to lie, Kyo made it so be careful no telling what the thing can do but it's safe for you. I just didn't know what to get you but Kyo being Kyo helped me out. Do you like it?" he asked. His answer was an armful of Haku as they crashed to the ground and she placed her lips on his. 

She closed her eyes as did he as she tries to move back arms wound around her waist possessively as Naruto tightened his hold on her and kissed her harder. She gasped and Naruto didn't hesitate to stick his tongue in her mouth. At first she was shocked until Naruto's tongue began to massage her own eliciting moans from the girl. She wondered where had the boy learned to kiss like this cause it should be a sin.

Naruto reluctantly pulled back as he helped her off him and up and gave her another kiss and began to walk away.

"Stay safe my Haku-chan. If any other boy even so much as looks at you tell him he has a whole month to enjoy his privates before they're chopped off! I love ya bye!" he said while walking off.

Haku could only laugh at her boyfriends antics. She thought it was kinda cute the way he threatened any boy but then the thought came to her what about other girls. It's not like she didn't see the Sand girl eyeing her man. Oh well if any girl knew what was good for them they'd leave her hot blonde alone unless they wanted to end up like Sakura…….permanently. She smiled as she walked back in the house an closed the door behind her,

Kyo had finally gotten rid of Tasuki and all it cost him was 5 minutes worth of oxygen and little salvia on his lips. Tasuki was damned persistent. He wiped his lips as he stared out onto the field of flowers he had taken to growing in his private little garden. It was just perfect here; his Mokuton skills flourished and brought life to what was once thought to be cursed land that never grew anything. He turned to walk way when he hit a solid chest and looked up.

Shika smiled down at the silent Mokuton user and he sniffed the air. He smelled Tasuki over him and he didn't like that one bit. He played it cool though as he wrapped arms around Kyo who blushed. He leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I heard you were going away for the month. I just wanted to wish you luck and be safe and to give you a gift, but that can wait until I get Tasuki's cent from all over you!" he smiled devilishly.

Before Kyo could say a word Shika latched his mouth on to his. Kyo felt much like Haku had. Shikamaru's kisses should have been outlawed they were so damn addictive. He might actually have a withdrawal while he was away. Shika didn't stop there as he placed hickeys all over Kyo's neck and placed another kiss on his lips before stepping back and admiring his work and nodding his own approval.

"That'll do, everyone should get the idea to back off!" he said cheerily while Kyo huffed. He felt something cool wrap around his neck. He looked down to see a beautiful silver diamond on a silver and black chain dangling from his neck bringing out his eyes.

"Just a simple gift from a simple guy but I hope you like it, it looks good on you." He whispered placing more kissed along Kyo's neck. Kyo couldn't help but smile, Shika was the sweetest. Shika gave him one last kiss before laying on the ground and looking up at the clouds.

"Enjoy the garden Shika; you can get the best view of the clouds from here and the stars at night. Don't be surprised if you see Hinata or Haku here they love the flowers and Haku usually comes here at night with Naruto to look at stars. I'll be back soon, try not to get too bored without me here. See ya." He said walking off.

Naruto and Kyo arrived at the gates around the same time. Naruto was leering over at his brother. Kyo never kept his collar up it was unnatural. Once they were by their guardians he couldn't hold his curiosity in any longer as he ripped the collar down. Tsunade and Shizune gasped while Jiraiya laughed at the too many hickeys lining the flawless pale skin that is usually unmarred.

"Look like the kid is getting some! It might actually cure his misanthropy!" Jiraiya laughed out loud till Kyo kicked him square in the face sending the man flying.

"AWWW Kyo why'd you go and have to kick the old man now I gotta find him." He said mumbling. He turned to see the murderous eyes of his brother and grinned while taking a leaping start and taking off with Kyo on his heels. Tsunade and Shizune chuckled at the habits of their family while walking behind the brothers who were now throwing jutsu at each other.

No one could see the pair of hidden red eyes that was watching their every move and planning on making his move.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Not my longest chapter but hey I wanted to at least update so you'd know I'm not giving up on this story. Not with my sister breathing down my neck for me to finish. Anyway poll is still open but most people L-O-V-E Shika and Kyo but we'll give Itachi his shot. Anyway keep sending your reviews and votes okay! Neji is not gone just yet he's going to get his little moment to shine but expect some drama between Haku and Temari coming soon. Next chapter is filled with drama, training, encounters, and stuff you don't want to miss out on! SO 

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. 1 Month 2 Save Da World & Battles Galore

A Tale of Two Kitsune

_**A Tale of Two Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 9:1 Month To Save the World and Battles Galore**_

**So yeah it's been awhile since I updated a lot has been going on since the last time and some unexpected things have forced things to get out of kink in my life but the main thing that took up time was MY GRADUATION!! So yeah now I have plenty of time to focus on my stories and I promise not to disappoint! I will be starting yet another Naruto fic which will be loads different from these first two so watch out for that to and without further ado I present the longest chapter ever of this story!!**

**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Naruto sat upon a flat surface hidden behind a waterfall. Nature always seemed to help him concentrate whenever he needed to and this time was no exception. This was one of the hardest seals he had encountered in his life almost as complicated as the seals on him and his brothers stomach. He refocused back on the task at hand. This was the last test before he could be classified no longer as a seal apprentice but an adept and then onto a master, it didn't help any that Jiraiya was giving the test. The fact that this was a seal for a seasoned adept didn't mean that the old bastard would take it easy on him.

It had been three whole weeks since they had left the village to train for the Chuunin Exams. He couldn't help but wonder what his dear little brother was up to. He took one last look at the seal and finished writing down what he thought he knew about it and put it back in his bag. He got up and stretched ready for to start some more of his torture….err training!!

"All right brat, I take it you're ready for some more training all right. This time increase the weights by 30, gravity seals by x3, no bloodlines, and you can only use your minimum of chakra to run up the waterfall GO!!" he yelled as Naruto did as he was told and started the long 1200 foot fun up the raging waterfall. This exercise was something Tsunade had come with for him when he had the small interest of learning medical jutsu. The raging water made it a lot harder to regulate the pulses of chakra since there was not set amount of water you would step on so it took a lot of concentration, and the fact the water was constantly in motion, getting in your face, and being weighed down with various things made it extremely poignant that your control was at its best. Now he had a tougher time since Kyo's demon was fitted with perfect control, but it was a challenge he enjoyed.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto began to make his way upwards and figured he had given the boy enough time and started to make water clones that raced up after him.

Naruto cursed to himself as he felt the incoming mizu bunshin coming his way. Now not only did he have to keep running and focusing his chakra, he would have to dodge projectile and jutsu. The worst part is when a clone would get near enough he would have to maintain focus on his chakra regulating in his feet while harmonizing that chakra with the one he would be sending through his hand to disrupt the mizu bunshin. Too much chakra would get rid of the bunshin but rocket him off the waterfall and too little would keep him on and the bunshin would knock him off.

"You old pervert you could have at least waited another two minutes!!" he yelled as he ducked under a few kunai and palmed a bunshin on his left. Jiraiya couldn't help but smirk as he only increased the number of clones. He still owed the brat from another on of his pranks.

Hours later after Naruto had raced up the waterfall about ten times, sparred with Jiraiya, and an extensive lunch that left Jiraiya with no money in his wallet he decided to go back into the clearing to train his bloodline affinities. Jiraiya had gotten distracted about his research and left Naruto to his own devices. The boy had just sat down and began to use his wind to levitate himself in the air when he felt them. Two very powerful yet expertly hidden signatures that were around him in hiding. He didn't want them to know he knew they were there so he opened himself up to his wind element and searched around. He could see a clear picture of them, one was hunched over and gave off a smell of blood and sand, the other was a blonde with a scope on his eye and a smell of fire and something earthy.

He knew whom they were from and knew what they wanted but if they thought he was a pushover they had something of surprise for them. No doubt there was a group following his brother, they were stupid if they were going to engage in a fight with two super humans bulldozers, oh well he had enemies to dispose of.

"Water style: The Gathering Ocean!!" he yelled as water condensed at an incredible rate around him surrounding his in tons and tons of water in mere seconds. He shifted the water around his levitating body while the missing Nins stayed in place; obviously they thought he was still training.

"Water style: Sea of Neptune, Tentacles of the Kraken" he whispered as his two jutsu went into effect immediately. The water burst from its tight sphere to create an immediate lake beneath his feet. He watched in amusement as the Nins tensed under their genjutsu and moved higher into the trees. The second jutsu took effect as soon as he foot touched his lake and 50 tentacles rose from the water and begin to shoot towards the Akatsuki in hiding.

Deidara and Sasori both jumped out of the way of the vicious tentacles that came at them with the intent to destroy. Sasori and his partner had been watching the boy all day waiting for the opportune time to surprise him and overcome him quickly; he hadn't expected the child too actually to be able to sense ninja of their caliber that would be the first and last time he underestimated the boy. Deidara didn't waste any time in sending clay birds at the boy who's lake merely rose up to slap them away. Sasori drew his poison kunai and aimed carefully before launching them in the boy's blind spot. To his immense surprise the kunai hit the boy in the back of his neck.

The shadow clone went up in smoke as Deidara had to flip back to avoid a fist crackling with electricity. He smirked as his body began to glow and exploded sending Naruto into a rock. Deidara appeared out of the sky on his bird with a smug look on his face. Once again that Naruto went up in smoke; Deidara cursed his luck having to fly up out the way of some vicious wind blades. Sasori closed inform behind and struck with his tail. Naruto twisted to avoid the strike just as he felt it whip around and try again. Using a quick yellow flash he moved out the way.

Naruto tried to flip out of the way of the incoming spiders only to feel his feet bound and he looked down to see chakra strings. He knew he didn't have time as the spiders jumped and exploded. The real Naruto flew back towards a puppet that opened its body. He noticed to containment seals on the outside of the puppet and snarled. He held out his hand and to quick for Sasori to react a bolt of lightning obliterated his puppet.

Naruto flipped in the air and landed on his feet as Deidara aimed a kick at his midsection. He brought his arms to shield himself only for go flying towards Sasori as Deidara used his weird style of taijutsu to spin himself in the air, flip and kick him in the head. The scorpion's tail lashed out at him and he was hard pressed to focus his chakra and land on the tip of the tail. He smirked as a powerful current of lightning burst from his body and raced across the water towards the puppeteer.

Deidara threw more homing birds at the boy confident that Sasori would escape. Sasori cursed at the little brat, it had been awhile since he would have to abandon his shell in battle but the little brat had none the less forced his hand with this one. Naruto watched as the lightning impacted the hunchback and felt himself lighten up just a bit. Something told him that the puppeteer wasn't as dead as he thought. Deidara couldn't believe Sasori had abandoned Hiruko. The brat must have done something, he watched as the boy used his lightning to blast his art before it got near to him. He scowled, the brat was beginning to be more trouble than ever, looked like he would have to break out his special clay.

Sasori stood on a branch from the still sparking water watching as the boy flew up to meet his partner in the air. He guessed he should at least bring out his puppets now since the boy had all but destroyed his primary. He whipped out a scroll and looked at the three names on it before picking one and swiping over it. It was time to bring out the real stuff.

Deidara dodged another blast of the vicious wind and flipped backwards to onto a branch. Naruto smirked as he fazed out and into the shocked blonde's face and delivered a vicious punch to his face. Deidara soared and fell into the lake as Naruto gathered his electricity and was about to shoot it downwards until five fireballs of extreme power blasted towards him. He pushed his power towards the fire causing a big explosion. Deidara came out of the water in awe of such art and nodded to his hidden partner. Naruto eyes widened as he gazed into the eyes of a legend in his village someone that should have never been used by someone like this, someone who's soul is probably raving at how his body was being used against a fellow shinobi of his village.

"Hatake Sakumo also known as Konohoa's White Fang on par with the Sannins' at the time of his death. He is famous for his powerful white chakra, summoning, incredible ninjutsu skills and taijutsu skills. Shouldn't you give up now and come along like a good little fox?" Sasori asked a small bit of amusement seeping into his voice. Naruto was clenching and unclenching his fist at the disrespect his dead comrade was shown. He released his weights and gravity seals and felt all his power rush to him. He could feel Yuki-hime's power even though she was not with him.

"Snow Queen Claws!!" he roared as the lake instantly froze over with his power as the ice began to form claws and launch themselves at the enemy. Sasori was directing the White Fang with superb skill using the dense white chakra and sword to knock the claws away. Deidara soared high to avoid the claws while launching his speedy birds to attack the claws. Sasori's and Deidara's eyes widened when the bombs were frozen just from coming into contact with the claws. Sasori and his partner became a lot more cautious while dodging the claws.

"Secret Art: 1000 Exploding Flowers!!" Deidara yelled while dropping some beautiful flowers downwards. Naruto watched in horror as the bombs actually destroyed the claws. Those were way more powerful bombs that before. He had no time to think on it as he ducked to avoid a sword strike from Sakumo. A rising knee hit the blonde in the chin sending him upwards only for a fist to smash into his stomach knocking the air out of him while sending him backwards. He rolled to avoid a bomb only for it to explode and launch him forward. Sakumo sent a blast of raw white chakra at him and Naruto blurred out of existence. The puppet shot backwards with a powerful lightning and wind infused kick that sent it crashing through some trees. He flashed again to dodge the bombs that decimated his frozen lake into the ground again. He had lost his home field advantage.

Deidara smiled at his work only for his bird to explode without his command. He noticed the blast of lighting that lingered and knew the boy was tired of him being up there. He flipped onto the ground only to get kicked in the back of his head and sent flying into Sakumo. Naruto rushed forward again. Only to actually stop and flip back seeing the chakra strings that had been waiting for him. Sasori was impressed the boy had actually seen his strings.

'No matter this will be over soon. We will bring this one end, I have no doubt Itachi and Kisame will bring in his brother.' He thought while sending Sakumo into a frenzy of taijutsu at the blonde boy. Naruto ignited his lightning fist and clashed with the white chakra fist of Sakumo. The begin to trade blows and darting back and forth across the clearing. Deidara smirked at Sasori who nodded back.

Naruto aimed a kick at Sakumo who dodged by ducking, the blonde's leg hit the tree only for him to then feel the tree get mushy and explode on contact and send him flying. He was forced to recover quickly as another white fist tried to slam into his back. He flipped over the fist and planted his foot into the dead man's face sending him back. Naruto ran forward again jumped up and tried to slam down on the man. Sasori jerked the puppet far out the way as a little squirrel glowed in front of Naruto's face and exploded.

Naruto cursed his luck, now the bombs could look like any living thing and that was making it really bad for the blonde. He needed Jiraiya here, he was holding good two against one but he was still slightly off from training all day.

'**IT NOT TIME TO COMPLAIN KIT! FOCUS ON THE BATTLE, REMEMBER THOSE BOMBS ARE FILLED WITH HIS CHAKRA SIGNATURE IF YOU CAN FIGURE HIS YOU'LL HAVE A BETTER CHANCE TO DODGE THEM BEFORE THEY EXPLODE!! DO NOT SHOW THEM ALL YOUR TECHINQUES UNTIL YOU'RE FORCED TO, CALL FOR MY CHAKRA IF NEED BE BUT ****DO. NOT. GET. CAPTURED!!****" **

'I heard ya, I'll try my best but Ero-Sennin better get here quick or things might just end up their way and not ours!!'

Naruto dodged another volley of kunai and shuriken from the puppet master while blocking the blows from Sakumo. He flipped out the way just in time as a simple pebble under his foot exploded. He used his wind power to soar upwards into the sky. He knew it would be pointless to fly away with Deidara still able to mold a bird. He begin to spin rapidly gathering power before unleashing it to the sky.

"Demonic Sky Storm!!" he yelled as the power condensed. He flew back downwards to avoid more of those kunai he knew were poisoned, the day he left Kyo's antidotes in his hotel room this would happen. He flipped backwards and slapped two spiders back as they exploded on Sakumo sending him backwards. Deidara made to move as Sasori directed Sakumo towards him. Naruto smiled feeling his jutsu ready. He snapped his fingers as black bolts of lighting struck the ground, small twisters came crashing down destroying the hidden traps and chakra strings, the lightning decimated the 'bombs', ice spikes rained down toward the missing nin who moved quickly to avoid being skewered.

Naruto cursed as he felt a kunai graze his arm and the poison seeping into his system. He could feel Kyuubi panicking inside of him.

'**SHIT KIT, THIS IS SOME POTENT STUFF, ITS TO HEADY A MIX OF POISONS. IT WON'T KILL YOU BUT IT'LL PARALYZE YOU FOR A FEW MINUTES WHILE I WORK TO GET RID OF IT!! THIS ISN'T GOOD KIT YOU'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!!'**

Naruto cursed as he saw the smug look on Sasori's face and the triumphant grin on Deidara's face. He wasn't going out like that he summoned more power and some hell fire for better measure as he used his full speed and his yellow flash power to snatch the clay bags and throw them in the air as they became incinerated from lightning and sever the strings from Sakumo and throw him away. In a flash he released his hell fire explosion technique on the two stunned and angered shinobi. It rocketed them backward just as he passed out form the extreme potency of the poison that had paralyzed his entire system. He never got to see the two shinobi struggle and get up and move purposely toward him.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at her little boy, he had grown into all she hoped and so much more. His medical skills were already greater than Shizune's and his fighting skills were coming near hers. The only thing he does have over her was his strength was even greater than hers in her prime. He was definitely not one someone should get in an all out brawl with, they would lose. So far they had increased upon his medical jutsu and efficiency.

Right now though he was healing people at a local hospital with Shizune and she was gambling. She was losing as usual when something unexpected happened she pulled the slot and it started ringing, she had won the 200 million dollar ryu jackpot. A artic chill ran down her spine, she NEVER won it was only the foreshadowing of something bad happening. She hoped that she was overreacting but something told her other wise

Kyo had just finished another shift at the hospital when he decided to go back out and train. He reflected on the past few weeks over what he had learned and felt quite satisfied with himself. He had actually truly mastered combining his telekinetic force with his super strength with amazing results. It was great for quick demolition fights. He expanded the power of his telekinesis itself and his installed his astral projection with more power. His telepathy was still where it was before not really focusing on it. His Mokuton was his new fascination this month. He had found amazing uses for the skill especially in the floral aspect. His light and darkness jutsu were coming along just fine with the sharpening of his Katsugan. He had unlocked the most desired skill of his Katsugan, the mastery of genjutsu. He was sure that with this he could dive more into an aspect of the shinobi life not many worried about.

He wondered out into the nearby place the people around here called a jungle. It was extremely humid and disease here shot out of control with the natives it was a perfect place for a medic Nin to come heal. He found himself near a powerful flowing stream that lead to a gorgeous lake surrounded by lovely trees with fruit and birds of color. He found a smooth rock and sat upon it. He began to meditate focusing through his Katsugan as he closed his eyes letting his psychic senses expand along with his light and darkness pulsing. He felt a jolt before seeing his brother collapse and flashing towards seeing him put into a puppet with containment seals as two missing Nin began to walk off.

He opened his eyes quickly and he flipped out of the way as a sword came down hard destroying the stone where he was. He twisted in the air and flashed out of the way of the fireball that was coming at him. He landed in the tree Katsugan blazing at the two Akatsuki that had to have come for him. He recognized both of them from the bingo books Hoshigake Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. He knew now was not the time to think of his brother no matter how disturbing his vision was and the fact that him and Katsura could not get in touch with his brother and Kyuubi. He narrowed his eyes as he flew out of the tree and sent out his exploding senbon at the Itachi that had appeared behind him. He got to the ground and began to weave out of the powerful strikes from the sword he heard could eat his chakra.

Kyo kept dodging the strikes from the sword Kisame wielded as if it was as lighter than a pencil. He flipped over the shark man once again to duck as Itachi's fist lashed out in a rapid motion. He smirked if it was hand to hand combat they wanted it would be hand to hand combat they would get it. Itachi and Kisame felt a small tingle that said something was about to go wrong. The only information Zetsu had on him was that he had a dojutsu, was psychic, and had Mokuton, shadow, and light abilities. So it came as a shock when the boy lashed out with two fist at both men and they went flying from the force of such a powerful hit.

Kyo smiled as he watched them go off flying but it was short lived as he watched them get up and Kisame started sealing as 5 water dragons rose form the lake and came at him. He began to weave from the dragons when he felt Itachi come upon him. He switched his fighting style to his piercing palms as he began his deadly dance. Itachi cursed as he dodged the powerful strikes that now was coated in black chakra. His eyes could see the way the chakra flowed and knew it was similar yet different to what a Hyuuga could do. He watched as the boy's psychic shield defended him from the dragons as the boy continued to focus on him.

Kyo knew when Kisame jumped back into the fight he could read the small slight twinge of the muscle in Itachi's face that signified he had to fight in tandem. Medics were experts at noticing such for it was their insurance policy. Kyo expertly ducked a swing of the sword but missed Itachi's foot slamming against his chin as he flew upward. He twisted and avoided the sword but not the kunai that slammed into his side. Itachi looked on impassively until a palm slammed into his stomach sending him crashing through trees as the boy jumped away from Kisame to pull out the kunai.

Itachi frowned as he noticed the boy heal himself with a quick jutsu. He didn't like medics, the good ones, took to long to die. He rushed forward at an incredible speed and aimed a powerful kick at the boys head. Kyo landed on his leg and slammed a foot into his chest while flipping to avoid another sword strike.

"Mokuton: Petal Destruction!!" he yelled as cherry blossoms, rose petals, and lily petals raced toward the men glowing with power. Kisame smiled as his sword slashed through them draining them of their chakra. Itachi flashed faster than before landing a blow to Kyo's chin and slamming a knee into his stomach driving the wind out of the boy before bringing an elbow to his back slamming him to the ground.

Kyo kicked at Itachi only for the Uchiha to move backwards and flash through seals before he could blink. He could feel the genjutsu and smirked to himself, it was time Itachi's Sharingan met its Genjutsu better. The Katsugan pulsed twice turning the illusion against Itachi with a much higher constitution. Itachi didn't panic when he felt the image turned against him but frowned when he had to use more chakra to break out of it than he had used to make it. He came to only to get a get a rapid pokes to his arm which rendered it useless. He glared at the boy while shooting a giant dragon from his mouth without the seals.

Kyo erected a powerful shield to block the dragon only to see as it disappeared Kisame shoving his sword through it draining its energy and slashing him across the stomach. The ex Mist nin was obviously not giving him time to heal himself as he strikes became faster grazing Kyo a couple of times. He kept losing chakra and it was beginning to wear on him. Itachi was back in the fray with a flurry of taijutsu that soundly tromped the poor medic Nin. Kyo stumbled backwards and rolled to avoid Itachi's foot and sent a powerful blast of mental power that sent the Uchiha hurtling back into his partner and sent them both crashing through trees. Kyo wasted no time in healing himself as he flew upwards and came back down. Itachi moved just in time as a powerful haymakers crashed into Kisame's stomach making the missing inn's eyes to bulge and extreme pain from the super hit broke all his ribs.

Kyo cursed that move took a lot more chakra than it should have only for him to see that Itachi had taken the Mist sword and stabbed him through with it draining his chakra. Kyo used a bit of strength to get off and flash stepped everywhere around the clearing much to fast for Itachi to see. Kyo knew he was running extremely low on chakra thanks to that sword and all the people he healed and went in for the assault Itachi narrowed his gaze the boys speed was too much as he felt several bones break from the powerful hits he was receiving. Itachi waited until the perfect moment and turned his head as he whispered.

"Tsukiyomi" at the same time that the medic felt the move was coming he wasn't to be out done. "_Toudamubashii"_

The result was something that Itachi Uchiha would never forget it was the day that the Tsukiyomi had failed him. Itachi could feel himself in the world of Tsukiyomi but he couldn't find his quarry. He tried to cut the technique off but it wasn't working something was preventing him from doing that and that's when he felt the containers chakra. The Tsukiyomi was in effect but somehow the boy had reversed it so that he was trapped in his own world.

Kyo smiled to himself as he dragged his battered and worn body into the jungle. His technique was a success it allowed for one to turn the effect of any genjutsu back to the other, copying it and sealing the person in it for the amount of time the original user had in time except it became reality instead of illusion. It was the Katsugan most elite power that ever member of his clan would have only if they had the eyes. He had to tell Naruto in case he ever came across the Uchiha about the dangerous genjutsu he could wield... His train of thought stopped when he found himself face to face with Itachi.

"You are quite interesting, you were able to turn the jutsu against me and lock me in there. There was only one thing you didn't count on, for every genjutsu there is more than one way to get out you didn't take into account that there was more than one way for me to get out and now you've been captured. I must admit you caught Kisame quite off guard and he won't be able to move for awhile until I get you both back. Now come along willingly since you're in no mood to fight." Itachi said while looking at him, you could see the exhaustion in his face from breaking free of such a powerful technique as his eyes were their normal obsidian color.

"Fuck you, you filthy murdering bastard!! I'll never come willingly I'll die before you get your hands on my demon, I refuse to be your pawn!!" he yelled as he used his last bit of energy to mind blast the Uchiha. Without the Sharingan's natural mental barriers the attack hit home as the Uchiha clutched his head in obvious pain as he brought to his knees. Once it was over the Uchiha fought with all he had not to give in to the pain and black out.

** A Small Dash of Yaoi**

He took a soldier pill and straightened up to look at the defiant face that couldn't even move. Even all battle worn and weary the boy was undeniably attractive. Itachi would never be able to explain why he did what he did; an actual emotion had filtered into his system after the mental attack that shook up his head. Itachi growled as he lifted the boy by his collar and smashed his lips against Kyo's the young medic was shocked as he opened his mouth to scream Itachi took the opportunity to delve his tongue in and out of the mouth that tasted so sweet to him. Itachi was so domineering in his kiss Kyo couldn't help but give under such forcefulness and was ashamed to say he felt with every lick fire trailing into his mouth that caused him to kiss back.

**Action OVA**

**"**You have no say in this matter you will be coming back with us little one willingly or not." He stated eyes back to their usual Sharingan with the action just now. Kyo didn't know what to do, he still couldn't move but luckily luck followed him today. Itachi never saw the fist that smashed into his side sending him flying back to his partner. Tsunade stood in front of Kyo eyes blazing and power and killer intent rolling off of her in humongous waves while Shizune tended to her little brother. Itachi knew it was time for him to flee and live to fight another day when Tsunade's first step caused a gorge as deep as the one near Konohoa. He quickly teleported him and the injured Kisame away still wondering what had come over him. Once Shizune had Kyo back into his tip top shape with Tsunade's help Kyo jumped up.

"We have to hurry and get to Ero-jiji and Naruto the Akatsuki overpowered him and paralyzed him with something and they're about to take him off. Summon Katsuya and get to the old man, I'm teleporting to my brother!!" he said as a purple light consumed him and he was off. Tsunade was cursing Jiraiya for putting her other 'son' in danger no doubt chasing women, this time it might cost him another apprentice. She summoned Katsuya as she and Shizune hopped on the slugs back. Then with speed unknown to any slug Katsuya was off for the nearby village where Jiraiya was.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sasori had just put Naruto into the containment puppet and put it up on the bird when The Gama Sannin showed up looking for Naruto and spotted them. Jiraiya cursed to himself at his foolishness that had led to Naruto getting captured by the two men. He knew he could take them on but as soon as he made a move another on that looked like a giant plant melted out of nowhere and nodded to them. The blonde guy hopped on the bird and soared off while Sasori and Zetsu faced off against him. Jiraiya moved to get him only for those two to stand in his way.

"His fate is sealed Lord Jiraiya just let him go and we can all walk away from this alive." Sasori said fingers twitching as he tried to connect his strings back to his fallen Sakumo puppet. Jiraiya growled as he let his power loose astounding the two men who were about to take on this man.

"If it's the last thing I do you two will die now then I'll kill your comrade and take back my apprentice prepare yourselves, I'll show you why I was part of the Legendary Sannin and am feared for good reason!!" he roared just a the giant slug pulled up and a blazing Tsunade who foot falls caused a crater with every step the anger and power spilling from her palpable in the air. Sasori smirked knowing what must have caused her anger.

"I see Itachi and Kisame have taken the other one as well, then you should know that they are a lost cause and this battle will not bring them back or solve your problems." He said smugly until Tsunade got a smug look of her own.

"You actually thought they would succeed in capturing my son. I'm not Jiraiya I always keep track of where my child is. No, Itachi and that giant piece of sushi had to leave Kyo destroyed his ribs while Itachi was forced to flee when I showed up. So that means now your partner has to deal with an angered and demon powered Kyo, who knows that you two had taken and hurt his brother, so if you have any last words for him I suggest you say them now before you die cause when Naruto gets out that blonde menace you call a partner is as good as dead!!" she yelled before flashing in front of Zetsu and driving a fist into his head, the battle had begun.

Deidara was making great progress to their hideout with the unconscious Kyuubi carrier. A deep shiver ran down his back as he felt a pressure compound in the air. He looked all around to see if he had been followed but he couldn't see anything. He knew his instincts were trying to warn him but he couldn't detect a thing but he started to fly higher and faster. He swerved as a blast of black energy burst through the container holding his prize. He felt his nose breaking completely form the punch the enraged Naruto threw in his face. He flew off his bird only to get a gut wrenching kick from the other container that Itachi and his partner Kisame was after. He crashed into the ground with incredible force shaking the earth and creating a humongous crater. He coughed weakly clinging onto his life as he saw the hovering enraged containers staring down at him with killing intent that was choking off his air. He put on a superior grin as his body exploded. Kyo acted rapidly forming a powerful shield around him and Naruto as several bombs exploded on it. Kyo's Katsugan blazed with fury as he quickly identified the real Deidara. He smiled at his brother exchanging a silent conversation. In an instant a swirling purple and red aura surrounded the two as a blasts shot forward towards the weakened Akatsuki.

Deidara never saw it coming the blast was so intense that he hadn't been able to properly defend himself; he cursed his weakened state as pain like no other enveloped him burning off his skin piece by piece working through every part of his body at an incredibly slow and precise pace. It was an attack to be envied by anyone the combination of Kyo's precision and Naruto's ingenuity backed by their demon's power. Deidara was soon no more nothing left but his ring. The brothers smiled as the landed on the ground nearly completely out of chakra. They smiled as they saw their family running through the forest and greeting them. Jiraiya wept for joy as he picked the poor blonde up and enveloped him in a tight hug. He learned his lesson women would have to come second to his grandson, he had nearly lost him and he realized then and there although the boy was strong he couldn't be alone to face the enemies he had alone. He was sure it was only a matter of time before Tsunade beat the crap out of him for his foolishness and force them to travel together.

Naruto was so happy to be out of that damn container and so happy to be with his whole family together. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Akatsuki made an attempt on him and his brother and they would need to be together with their family to start fending off the attacks. He couldn't help but smirk though he and his brother definitely had to use that attack again the pain and agony of the blonde haired Akatsuki was total retribution for the lives he had no doubt taken for the little organization.

"**JIRAIYA!! YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU LEAVE NARUTO ALL BY HIMSELF!! YOU WERE WITH SOME BIMBO WEREN'T YOU?! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT SOMEDAY SOMEONE WILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT, YOU ALMOST COST US A PART OF OUR FAMILY, KYO'S BROTHER, ANOTHER OF MY SONS, A BROTHER, AN APPRENTICE OF YOUR OWN!! IF I CAN GIVE UP GAMBLING YOU CAN DEFINITELY GIVE UP ON THE WOMEN!! THEY ARE CHILDREN AND YOUR RESPONSIBLITIES OUTWEIGH THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND….."** she trailed off sobbing near the end with relief and grief. She never wanted her family to be broken in such a way. She wanted Jiraiya to see, this wasn't himself he was risking but a boy who had family that would miss him. Jiraiya could only approach her with his head down in shame.

"I know I was wrong hime, I wasn't thinking as usual and it almost cost us. Believe me this was my wake up call, if **anything** had happened to him I would have killed myself. I know that they won't stop they won't give up on them. We're finishing this training together so we can prepare them for their future enemies and face whatever comes at them as a family." He said solemnly face all serious. Tsunade could only nod her acceptance grateful that he finally understood the full implications of their situation. Then her eyes got a dangerous gleam in them as her uppercut him with all her strength only to see Kyo in perfect coordination with her. Jiraiya was out before he was five feet in the air………

Naruto stared as the old man flew off in some direction which meant that was the direction they were going to go in. He smiled as Tsunade hugged him and Kyo close like they were going to disappear on her any second. He was happy to know that his whole family would be traveling together and getting stronger together again. He couldn't wait for tomorrow and his training with his brother.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Naruto was astonished at the progress that his brother had made with his combative techniques. He couldn't believe the sheer amount of power his brother wielded with his fighting style. Naruto always considered his brother the more graceful and poise of the two. Naruto knew thought that he was the more boisterous, kind-hearted, and gregarious one. Even now, Kyo's style was more a graceful yet deadly agile dance and his was more like a ferocious storm of precision. He watched his brother and Tsunade duke it out. Even old Tsunade was one of the most powerful ninja out there. The mother son medic duo were ruthless in there battle of strength and medical techniques and had to admit having that awesome strength was something to be envied.

Soon it was Naruto's turn up as he and Jiraiya faced off. Kyo smiled at the control his brother seemed to have gained in those three weeks. His twin could execute some high level jutsu without over extending his chakra which made him so proud. He knew his brother had trained himself into the ground this past week like he had after their encounter with the Akatsuki. Naruto was matching Jiraiya with fierce tenacity and his genius thinking. Naruto was using his entire arsenal and Jiraiya was not pulling the punches. Kyo knew that both he and Naruto might be incredibly strong but they knew that Jiraiya had aces in his sleeves that could easily grant him Kage status.

The testing ended there for the two boys. Their family smiled at them hoping that they were prepared enough for the tournament and no doubt whatever sinister plot Orochimaru had planned for their village. They spent the last two days relaxing as a family and kindling their bonds. Jiraiya had taken Naruto out to try and get him to participate in some research. Tsunade let him go knowing that Naruto was in no danger of turning out like her teammate.

"Kaa-san I know you really hate the village and I must admit that some of those people in there makes me want to hate it to but I've found people there that are precious to me and I can't abandon them. At the same time I just don't feel complete without you there to worry over me and guide me. I miss you and Shizune and sometimes the old pervert to. I just wish you could come home and stay with me again…." He whispered loud enough for her to hear. It broke her heart to leave him and there and she knew sooner or later she would have to return just for his and Naruto's sake.

"I know I miss you to son, although I still resent that village even more so for what you and your brother experienced when you first got there. I will return this time and stay. I will stay because it's your home and that snake is planning on destroying it and getting you and your brother. I made a vow to never let go of my family and I won't let go of you now." She whispered to him and hugged him tightly to her. Shizune saw the mother and son embracing and couldn't help but walk over and embrace them herself. She loved her family and she felt the same, no one would tear them apart.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Say old man, where are we going?" Naruto yelled after the old pervert who had just up and took him and threw him over the shoulder while making a run for the nearby trees. He had actually let himself be carried till they got to a clearing with a crystal clear lake and in the middle a small little island that held a statue of the 4th.

"This was the first place your father ever used his Yellow Flash technique and got his fearsome reputation. I'll always remember and cherish this place. Many times your father would come back here to meditate and reflect he said that there was something peaceful about the place." He said standing up as Naruto sat on the edge of the lake stirring the waters and reflecting at his father's statue. He smiled in a serene way connecting to the place the same way his father probably did.

"Yeah he would have that same smile on his face to gaki, you look so much alike ya know?" he said to the boy as he sat down beside him gazing at his former apprentice statue.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I realized how horrible I've been with you. Tsunade was right; I always assumed you would be all right. I always thought that you would bounce back and beat anything in your way. When Itachi came for you I thought I had lost you. In that one moment I had swore that no matter what kid, I'd be there for you like I should have been. Ya think ya can forgive this old pervert huh?" he asked and in an instant he had an armful of blonde as the kid flung himself at him and hugged him tight. Their family was once again whole.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

It was the day before the tournament and all the various officials were arriving in large numbers. Everyone was filing in ready and eager to watch the much anticipated fights. Almost all of the participants had found their way home for a rest before the exam tomorrow. Kyo could feel the excitement in the air and yet something still felt unsettling about the whole thing. He knew that Orochimaru wasn't done yet with the village and he felt that this would be the time he would be acting out whatever plans he had before. He had been trying to avoid his boy issues since he had come back and yet he was finding it hard to focus. He should've hated Itachi but the way he kissed left him dazed and confused. He knew he really liked Shika and yet he couldn't help but think of the mass murdering Uchiha also. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he couldn't be caught off guard at any moment the menace known as Tasuki could show up and pull one of his kiss and rape Kyo tricks. Then supposedly his own teammate was crushing on him.

"Why is my life so complicated!!" he moaned out loud to no one in particular. He glanced around him and caught sight of his brother and his girlfriends walking with each other holding hands. He smiled, he was happy Naruto had found someone for himself. It would do him so much good to have someone like Haku by his side. Kyo continued on his way up to his usual hill that was filled with flowers to help ease his mind before the tournament tomorrow. He could feel the disturbance in nature and he knew he would need the most rest he could get.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Naruto had just walked Haku back to her house and was on his way home. He couldn't help but ponder over what his brother had been saying. He knew when it came to Kyo it was best just to go with it. He knew that snake wasn't going to give up on them so easily especially after what he knew what they could do and what they contained. It was almost a guarantee that the snake would make another move soon. Then it was more than that, now they had the Akatsuki hot on their asses now. He just couldn't fathom what they would want with the demons and their power.

Then there was the whole thing about him hiding his true strength. It was no longer an option with him facing Neji in his first match. Neji was on the team with his brother and was no doubt powerful in his own right, not to mention his bloodline gave him even more ammo. It was going to be a tough fight and he knew he couldn't afford to pull any punches especially with the Byakugan waiting for him to slip up and mess his system up.

Naruto could sense someone coming up on him as he extended his senses. He moved swiftly as several kunai whisked through the air at him as he flipped around the kick aimed at his head. He smirked as he yellow flashed all around his assailant tying him up in special chakra draining ninja wire. He looked and frowned as he noticed who had attacked him. It was one of Danzo's Ne agents.

"What the hell do you want?! I know who you work for so just tell me or else?" Naruto said glaring at the man. The agent merely struggled a bit before realizing his chakra was being drained from him.

"Yes, Lord Danzo has requested that you and your brother come to him immediately to discuss some future endeavors that would help the village." He said in a monotone voice that Naruto couldn't help but note.

"Look I don't want to kill you so I'm going to tell you and your 'employer' once I have no use for Danzo and I have no reason or would I want one to join Ne." he said towards the man. He cut him off and stepped back as the man got up.

"You are quite foolish to deny Lord Danzo. You will be joining Ne, whether it is now or later. You are a shinobi, therefore you are a weapon and he can make you into an even better one. I am only going to tell you once again to accept his offer. You only managed to subdue me because I wasn't sent to kill or take you by force but should you refuse again I will have no choice but to show you why Ne are the superior shinobi in this village." He stated as Naruto glared at him with eyes as cold as glaciers.

"Well then you better get to moving cause I refuse to become some emotionless shinobi tool whose main goal is to serve that old warmongering bastard!!" he hissed as the man flashed out of his sight. Naruto let out a calm breath as he ducked a sword to his head and sent a kick of lightning at the mans chest catching him and frying his nerves to produce a small shock; and without missing a beat he impaled the man with a kunai in the throat and in the heart.

He took off towards the rooftops heading home to get to his brother before they got to him only to bump into him.

"I was just coming to get you! The Ne agents and Danzo finally made their move on us. It took him long enough but they were sent to recruit me by my will or against it, what about you?" Naruto said in a rush to his brother.

"Yeah I came home and went into the greenhouse to check on some of my stuff only for those idiots to barge in. Needless to say my plants took care of them before I could even blink so I wasn't worried until I made it outside and one went at me. It was easy to beat them but they spat me the same crap that Danzo has brainwashed them with." He said evenly as his eyes activated scanning their surroundings.

'**We aren't alone there's a highly skilled Ne agent cloaking his presence nearby listening to every word we say and will no doubt report everything to that old codger. The question is to give him false information and lead him and his cronies to a trap or kill him now….'**

'_**Lets not kill him Kyo, ya know being a medic and bloodthirsty does not make for a demeanor which people will flock to you for healing. Anyway its best to give him a lot of false information and catch him in a trap where we can finally get him off the council and influencing policies going on, not to mention shutting down Ne for real this time.'**_

Kyo simply nodded as he turned his dojutsu off and went back to the casual conversation with his brother.

"We shouldn't really worry about Danzo and his guards if tonight was anything to judge by we'll be okay. I mean no reason to keep out watch when more enemies we have are probably on our back." Naruto stated while Kyo just nodded and they took off back to their home while the Ne agent just made his way back to Danzo to report.

In no time the shinobi made his way into the hidden chambers and facilities that would take him to the Ne headquarters and was soon in the room with their leader to report.

"They are as talented as you said Lord Danzo. They have a hefty amount of power and skills that we the Ne shinobi could put to use. They have no interest at all in taking our offer and disposed of the agents sent after them. It didn't take long for them to defeat them and as of now they think that we're not a big threat to them. The only thing is Lord Danzo is when the opportune time to acquire is them. The Chuunin exams are out of the question, so when?" he asked

"We will have to wait and see. I doubt Tsunade would be making an appearance in the village anytime soon and Jiraiya drops in few times and even then the brats don't know. It would be great to take during a long term mission. I will see what I can arrange in the mission room. We will have their power and they will become great puppets for us." He spoke darkly as he motioned for the man to leave him as he himself made his way to his home to plot.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The day of the tournament everyone could be found making their way towards the stadium for the Chuunin Exams. It was the talk of the village, especially since the kids in this exam were kids of unnatural talent and skill. People from all over Fire Country were coming just to see the last of the Uchiha Clan fight.

The contestants were all in the stadium all except the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. It was weird to note the most perfect Uchiha was not on time. One would think with this much talent the avenger would be eager to prove he was the best of them all. Everyone was ready for the fights to begin, the excitement was charging the stadium, and the people were ready. It was high time for it to get started by their standards and they were drooling with anticipation. Kyo was watching the crowd and feeling around with his senses. He could feel the eagerness beneath his opponent's calm mask. He smiled because he knew this would be one memorable fight that he would never forget. He was itching to see how his fight would come out especially with Kimmimaro being as powerful as he was. He glanced over to see his brother grinning broadly.

Naruto was so ready for this to start. Of course though the rules would be bent for the little spoiled brat. He could literally feel the tension in the air going on between all the finalists. He could also feel the heady threat of something, looming over them as the tournament was about to begin. He was really waiting to show the people of this village that he was strong and would try from this point on to become someone they could grow to respect so that he could become Hokage. He smiled at his brother who would be going up against one powerful opponent. The finals really were going to be something for the people to see. They were probably under the influence that the only powerful people they had in this tournament would be the Uchiha and the Hyuuga's but they were in for one big shock. He knew though that somewhere out there Orochimaru was probably waiting to spring something huge he just hoped that everything would come out for the better in the end.

Time was passing along quickly and the people began to get agitated waiting for the fighting to start. Genma looked at the Hokage for a sign to disqualify the Uchiha but in surprise got the wave to let the Uchiha go last. He shook his head as he turned back towards the candidates that were there. He nodded to both Kyo and Kimmimaro as they went off towards the opposite sides of the stadium. Naruto gave both a thumbs up as the rest of their friends did except the two from Sand. The rest of the participants quickly made their way up into their section as Genma began to speak.

"The first match of the Chuunin Exams will be Kyo of the Neo-Sannin team and Kimmimaro leader of team Bloodline!! Hajime!!" he yelled as he quickly flashed out of the way. He moved not a second to soon as Kimmimaro launched a volley of bone arrows from his body towards Kyo. Kyo ran forward amongst the shock of the crowd and began leaping one the arrows and heading towards Kimmimaro. Kimmimaro flipped back just as Kyo tried to stab him with a kunai, and raised his fingers.

"Bone Bullets!!" he cried as he fired the sharpened bones of his fingers towards the demon carrier. Kyo reacted swiftly and raised a quick barrier to deflect them towards the Kaguya. The crowd watched as the skillful boys jumped back from each other and ran through a series of seals.

"Fire Dragon Jutsu!!" Kimmimaro yelled as he blew out a large dragon of flame towards Kyo. Tasuki smiled as Kimmimaro launched the attack the pyromaniac had taught him earlier and frowned on who he was using it on. Kyo was not to be caught by the dragon as he finished his last set of seals.

"Elemental Barrier 1: Aquaria!!" he chanted as a shield of icy blue water formed in front of him to douse the powerful dragon as it slammed into his shield creating steam all over the stadium. Kyo ducked as a bone spiked leg lashed out from behind him to catch him in the head. He rolled as the other foot came crashing down to where he was a few seconds ago. He summoned his energy and flipped back avoiding spike after spike of razor bone pyre. He stuck himself to the wall as he flashed through seals.

"The Black Haze!!" he cried as a deathly black mist spread from his mouth towards the bone user. Kimmimaro watched in morbid fascination as the mist began to mutate the few sparing of grass where the mist had spread. Kyo smirked and with and flick of his wrist the blades of grass turned black and launched at the bone user. Kimmimaro dodged the tiny blades as best he could. He pivoted on one foot only to find the last patch of grass slamming into him and exploding with great force upon impact. Kimmimaro flew and crashed into the wall with a sickening crack. The audience was in shock at the display of subtle power that had just been displayed. Kyo landed on the ground and filled his fingers with senbon. Kimmimaro came out of the crack in the building bent at odd angles.

There was a collective gasps at the twisted body of the young man until Kimmimaro began to pull the bones out and new ones grew properly in their place resulting in two bone swords for the user. He smirked a bit at the younger boy and medic.

"Very interesting technique, must be new eh? No matter, it's about time the kiddie gloves came off don't you think?" he said as he launched himself at the blink of an eye. Kyo ducked as the sword slashed over his head only to get kicked in the stomach and sent hurtling backwards and kicked in the back with a resounding force that sent him flying forwards. The crowds gasped at the brutal style of the Kaguya as Kyo went flying. They learned then that the boy was not just a medic in title but skill as he healed himself instantly and twisted around to land on his feet on the wall and pushed forward. Kimmimaro twisted out of the way of the flying senbon only to get punched in the chest with staggering force.

To everyone's shock who didn't know Kyo the Kaguya went flying and crashing into the wall of the stadium with a resounding boom causing the side of the stadium to shake powerfully. Kyo was done holding back, that's when everyone could have sworn they saw the image of Tsunade standing in his place before it went back to him. The strength was legendary and they knew then this battle was going to get intense.

Two spiked bone whips shot out from the hole in the wall to wrap around the young medic as blood arced in the sky from the pierced bones. Kimmimaro began to pull ripping and shredding at the same time. Kyo smirked as he lashed backwards pulling the bone user off his feet and towards him. Using his medical knowledge he manipulated his body to squeeze in and slip out the holds and land an uppercut to the bone user.

Kimmimaro twisted in the air despite the pain from the blow as he began to spin downwards bones shifting all around him. People's mouths opened wide as he soon became a spiraling spiked drill heading towards the young medic. Kyo jumped out the way as the young man hit the ground with incredible force and going straight through. Kyo was forced to dodge as the group erupted and the drill almost took his side with it. Kyo knew that this attack wasn't something that his brute strength would solve no matter how strong he was. He kept dodging until he finally had enough.

"KASTUGAN!!" he roared as his bloodline raced to effect. He eyes took on their powerful form as he looked under the ground and began to dodge the attacks even more easily. Summoning up his power he dove out of the way of the drill as it rose up and thrust his palms outward halting it in midair with his telekinesis. He ripped the drill apart to find the boy in the middle and sent him flying into the wall. Kimmimaro quickly recovered as he pivoted out of the way of an incredible kick with Kyo's strength and telekinesis behind it crumbling the part of the wall into bits and pieces. Kimmimaro knew he was going to have to kick it up again with the bloodline being active.

"White Forest Jutsu!! Dance of the Lily!!" he called out as he seemed to vanish into nothingness. Kyo frowned as the Earth beneath him began to shake and groan. He looked downwards and was alarmed to see something speeding to the surface. He moved his body agilely as the towering spikes rose higher and higher into the air literally filling the stadium with their presence. He groaned as he felt a bone sword pierce his shoulder at his last minute attempt to dodge. He grunted in pain, realizing the bones were made of pure chakra and were helping to conceal the bone user from even his eyes. This was not going to be easy, not to mention the fact he could move around through every last spike. He dodged another slash a little too late as this one pierced his thigh. He slammed his fist too late and to only get a few cracks for his efforts. He flipped out of the way and quickly began to heal himself while focusing his mental sensors. He dodged the sword and was able to pull the bone user out and unleash a rapid combo of blows. It did nothing to defer the boy as he went back into hiding.

Kyo jumped down onto the ground and ran through another set of seals. Neji recognized the seals and was smirking while Tenten just shook her head and prepared herself. Kyo knew that this was going to be cutting it close he could feel the bone user speeding towards him not knowing what the jutsu could do but wanting to stop it never the less. As the boy finished his last set of seals a pulsing purple barrier arose around him. Kimmimaro watched as his legions of bone clones which had came from his spikes were repelled back with tremendous force as the air began to saturate itself with chakra. Kyo began to chant as the chakra began to condense itself making itself visible to the naked eye.

"Psychic Chaos Skill: Molecular Disruption!!" he yelled as the chakra began to act maliciously on its masters will. The purple haze moved throughout the bone forest slowly draining it of its chakra and reducing the once strong tower spikes into brittle bone that fell into no use. Kimmimaro dodged the haze until it took on the shape of tentacles beneath its summoner. It lashed out with lightning speed that Kimmimaro was hard pressed to deal with. He flipped out of the way as three tentacles came from different angle. He wondered how long he could keep it up with his chakra pressing hard into every muscle until a tentacle slapped his shoulder sending him spiraling. He recovered quickly and moved as another slammed into the ground draining the grass of its chakra making it wilt. Kimmimaro could feel his bone in his shoulder as he ripped it out to find it in a rubbery substance. He scowled at the power behind the jutsu knowing it could be his downfall. He wasn't going down without a fight. Kimmimaro quickly forced a load of chakra into his bones as he let his bones come out to create and armor and two swords while re-growing his skeleton in a mere second. He quickly rushed forward and smirked as the tentacles had no effect on his armor.

Kyo frowned, he hadn't expected on the other boy to figure away around this so quickly. By re-enforcing the armor to his body it keeps it in constant supply of chakra and allows him to let his usual bone density is lowered beneath his skin since he was moving at a breakneck speed. Kyo hurried and cancelled the jutsu and jumped back from the punch coming his way. He gasped as the boy flashed out and sent a powerful kick to his spine. He twisted in mid air, only to get a punch that sent him sprawling to the wall. He quickly shoved a wall of psychic energy between the wall and himself which allowed him to land on the ground safely. He smirked knowing it was coming down to the end.

Kimmimaro was on the offensive once again adding a vicious tail to his armor as he charged himself at the young medic. Kyo flashed stepped an amazed the crowd. Kimmimaro narrowed his eyes as the boy flashed out of existence. He had been warned about this technique damn near impossible to keep up with, the moving of extreme speed through a compressed special area where there was little resistance. All he had to do was add the resistance of his own chakra in the air. He let a powerful wave of chakra loose only to have it slam back into him and a powerful heel drive kick slamming into his back sending him flying into the wall. Kyo smirked, he had long since figured out how to keep his technique up, especially since he sparred with his brother and the Yellow Flash Technique so many times. He flipped out of the way as the vicious tail tried to impale itself in his head. He slammed his foot on the ground causing a huge fissure to appear revealing the hidden bone user. Kimmimaro jumped out of the fissure as his eyes searched for his target.

Suddenly he felt an enormous pressure encase itself around him when he looked up he could see a powerful black and white barrier surrounding him.

"Prison Skill: Tao Spell #3: Containment Field" the young medic chanted as he began to flash all around the stadium. Suddenly he stopped right below the bone user as the places he flashed began to glow with weird kanji.

"Tao Spell #4: Celestial Requiem!!" he called out as the sphere holding the bone user began to spin and the kanji began to shoot blast after powerful blast into the dome tearing away at the bone users armor to his body where the beams began to rip into him. Kyo felt a large portion of his chakra leave and saw Kimmimaro falling towards the ground trying to form another set of seals. Kyo flashed forward one last time to give the bone user a powerful fist to the face packed with telekinesis in case sending the bone user through the wall and knocking him out.

The crowd was silent; one of the ones they had scorned had shown masterful skills in a battle. They began to clap a bit hesitantly not knowing how to see the boy now. They were glad to have such a powerful young shinobi in their village but at the same time they still knew of his demon and were wary. Kyo rushed over to the unconscious boy and began an extensive healing on the boy the last attack had never been used before and he could see the damage he had done to his friend. He began the work in earnest as the medical team went to get the stretcher. Naruto smiled at his brother who was now patching up the boy he had just beaten. Kyo may not have known it but he had changed a lot of people's opinions that day. The people had only thought them capable of violence but his brother was down there proving them wrong. He watched as Kyo made his way up the stands and Kimmimaro be taken away.

"Good job out there little brother! I think you might have even had more of an impact than you think though." Naruto said as he gave his brother a high five. Kyo only smiled at the older twin as he turned to get a face full of Shikamaru. The shadow user only gave him a bright smile and a wink. Kyo didn't need anything else to know what Shika was trying to say to him. Suddenly Naruto tapped him on the shoulder and pointed up to the box with the old man Hokage.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"My, my, my Lord Hokage I didn't know you had such talent among your ranks! Those two were certainly impressive fighters; I must say I was quite shocked at what they could do. They are just marvelous, the one who won though he fights a good bit like one of your old students with the ruthlessness of the other!" the Kazekage said to the older man. The Hokage merely lifted a brow at the Kazekage.

"Well yes, he does fight exactly like my student Tsunade; she did raise him after all. Although his ruthlessness he also gets from here. She was known to not give up no matter what in a battle and he shows that also. He has none of the maliciousness of what Orochimaru would call ruthlessness, he even helped to heal his own opponent a true Leaf shinobi." The old man stated never seeing the dark look that had flashed across his face. Suddenly two guards with animal masks came over and whispered to the other two standing by the old man. They nodded as the new guards took their places. Sarutobi smirked as he waved his hand for the next match to begin.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Temari vs. Shikamaru!!"

Temari didn't waste anytime opening her fan and sending razor blades of wind at the Shadow user. Shikamaru wasn't about to estimate her so he jumped backwards. She smirked sending even more his way with several strong gusts. Everyone watched as the young shadow user sunk into the shadows just as the blades of wind hit the wall. Temari was wide-eyed now. She twisted towards the ground and propped herself up with her fan just as a spear shot out of the shadows and grazed her cheek. She immediately brought her fan up just as Shikamaru slammed a pitch black axe down creating sparks. She flipped back an opened her fan and let loose.

"The Screaming Banshee!!" she yelled as sound breaking winds with a red tint soared at the shadow user. Shikamaru thrust his sword in front of him as he whispered his jutsu.

"Kageheki!!" A humongous black dome surrounded the young man as the blades ripped into the ground off the shield cutting and searing as it went. She focused again letting loose heating up the air currents again to give loose to the burning wind blades, which screeched across the stadium trying to break his shield. Shikamaru knew that she wasn't a big problem for him. He needed to end this now so that the tournament could be over sooner.

"The Dark Veil!!" he cried out as the shield flew up a blotted out the sun in a veil of darkness. Before she could even get in a good hit, everyone heard Shikamaru's voice ringing loud and clear as if the darkness itself was speaking.

"Shadowed Warriors: Destroy her!!" he yelled as armored warriors rose form the ground with various weapons surrounding the girls and attacking her. She was soon overwhelmed as the more chakra she used to get rid of them the more appeared and swamped her. In the next 5 minutes she was out of chakra and badly beaten when Shikamaru called off his jutsu. He was breathing a bit heavier since that jutsu was a constant drain from maintaining the veil and the warriors, and the chakra for the warriors to move and have weapons he needed a good break.

"The winner is Nara Shikamaru!!"

Shikamaru made his way back and up into their waiting area only to be greeted with a glowing smile from Kyo and thumbs up from Naruto. Many in the audience were stunned at the quick victory. IT wasn't as if the girl was weak but she had been blatantly outclassed, and by a Nara. No one would think that this boy used to be nothing more than a lazy shinobi in training not to long ago and here he was breaking all those preconceived notions on his persona in a scant few minutes.

Naruto was amazed at the young genius's powers. The boy surely took his family legacy and was making it into something even more famous or infamous than what the previous shadow users could. Shikamaru knew the match up that was next a lot of people did. Gaara was taking it up next; he was going against the hot-headed Tasuki. Everyone was worried for the flaming red-head; the boy was known to be a bit uncontrollable.

Tasuki glanced around and caught the concerned eyes of Kyo. Although Kyo was loathed to admit it, he really wanted the boy to at least come out alive of this match up. Both Naruto and himself could feel the demonic taint reeking from the boy and could only wince at the horribly done seal that kept the demon in his body but little else. Naruto nodded at the red-head and Kyo gave him a small smile. Tasuki smiled brightly as he made his way down with Gaara.

Tasuki could feel the maliciousness that poured off the other red head. Something about the boy was really off and he knew that he would have to be very careful while dealing with the sand user. He was confident in his ability but he was also wary of how the boys chakra powered Sand would react to his fire ability. He was certainly going to have to give it all he had.

The signal was given for the two of them to begin and the sand user didn't waste anytime in lashing out with powerful tendrils of sand. Tasuki dodged the tendrils as he flipped over to another part of the arena. The tendrils stopped and hit a sharp turn coming back towards him. He cursed his luck as he flipped again to avoid the sand and see it make a powerful dent in the ground. He frowned, seeing that the sand could actually do some brutalizing damage.

Gaara mused to himself as the red-head kept dodging his assault oblivious to what he was really doing. He smirked the red-head's blood was going to satiate mother until he could get to the brothers who seem to radiate power. He smirked as the last of his plan fell into piece as the red-head dodged the tendrils again. Tasuki cursed when he felt the massive buildup of chakra beneath his feet. He had felt the amount of chakra the boy had been giving off and should have stopped him then but he couldn't cry over spilled milk now. He jumped way towards the back wall just as o fountain of Sand flew up from various spots of the ruptured ground.

He cursed to himself as the Sand nearly covered just about the entire arena which put him at a sever disadvantage here. He cursed as he moved faster to avoid grabbing hand of sand, weapons made of sand, and the powerful tendrils of sand. Everyone was waiting with baited breath knowing that the boy couldn't keep running forever, his chakra would eventually get low and then he would die. No one expected nothing extraordinary to happen so that's why they let out a gasp when Tasuki began top move towards his fellow red-head.

Tasuki had had enough of running from the attacks. The way Gaara was standing there looking bored it seemed as if the boy could keep this up all day. He needed to take the fight to the bored looking boy. Tasuki picked up speed and flashed in front of the red-head much to his surprise only for the sand to form a shield and try to grab on to him. He got away quickly and frowned the boy must have trained his sands reaction time to match that of Lee when they fought. Tasuki smirked, that was all good and what not but it wouldn't help him with his bloodline helping to back him up. He flashed behind the red head and delivered a vicious flamed roundhouse to the boy.

Gaara went flying only to land safely in his sand. He felt more than saw the flamed fist that smashed into the side of his face that sent him flying once again. Tasuki wasn't going to waste time when he knew if Gaara got the chance he would eliminate him. He quickly flared up his fire power and went towards him.

"Flaming 16 Hit Combo!!" he cried as he went into a flurry of flaming taijutsu on the sand user. Gaara's body jerked from the rapid and powerful hits. Every time his sand made a move for the boy abusing him the boy would move and hit him from a totally different angle and deliver a powerful hit. Everyone watched as Gaara went hurtling into the ground and towards his sand. They watched in fascination as Tasuki who was still in the air had a fiery phoenix form surrounding him and launching himself towards the fallen boy.

Gaara had barely recovered before two heels dug into his body and intense flames wrapped them inside the crater his falling had created. It was then that Tasuki jumped back off of him and flipped onto the ground. Gaara could feel the pain as it soared throughout his body. His demonic power grew as he began to let the bloodlust take control of him. Tasuki could feel the shift in power coming from the smoking crater. He nearly cried out as the sand began to gain a slight tint and began to lash at him faster and more vicious than before. It was then that he noticed the glowing yellow boy coming out of the crater with a slightly crazed look on his features.

Tasuki began to flash all around the arena trying his best to stay out of the way of the vicious assault. He flipped over a tendril only to get drilled in the back from another and hit in the middle and into the wall. There was no time for rest as he moved in time to see a much sharpened point of sand stabbing into the wall where his head would have been. He kept on moving till he thought he found an opening.

"Immortal Blaze!!" he called out shooting blasts of fire from his hands this time. Gaara was hit by the first sending the sand Nin flying only for him to be saved by his Sand which blocked the others. Tasuki was about to run when Gaara smirked.

""Devils Sandstorm!!" he cackled madly as the sand whipped around blinding the flame user who still tried to stay on the move. When the storm finally cleared all anyone could see was Tasuki and even more sand than before. Kyo was panicking; this was not going to end well. Tasuki jumped trying to land on the wall knowing that this was not going well for him right now. As soon as his feet were about to touch the wall the Sand roared to life as a powerful tendril shot above him and slammed him to the ground. He groaned moving as soon as he could only to get hit more and soon encased in Sand.

Kyo was gesturing for the referee to call the match, Haku doing the same. Gaara raised out of the sand a maniacal glint in his eyes. He was ready to kill and spill blood. He clenched his hands as the sand began to crush the body held in its master's grasp. Tasuki could only widen his eyes as the sand soon encased him completely. Haku was hysterical by now knowing what was going to come next, Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan only to see the sand obscuring the picture. Gaara was laughing madly now as everyone felt the surge of chakra.

"DESERT FUNERAL!!" he cried out in his bloodlust.

The sand clenched and a shock went through many. The once red-headed trickster was gone from them. Taken by the hands of one who couldn't care what he had just done. Up in the stands the Kazekage smirked to the old man whose pipe had fallen out of his mouth.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Gaara was much too powerful for that boy. Don't be so sentimental Lord Hokage the boy was a shinobi and the rules stated that some fights could result in death!" the man whispered a bit too happily. The old man was about to tell Genma to tell Gaara to get his mad self off the field when a sudden flare of chakra and wave of intense heat seared across everyone's senses. Gaara looked up only to see his sand take on a red hue then a black one.

Suddenly the sand turned to glass as black and blue flames raced out of it breaking them into different heated shards that flew towards the sand user whose sand brought up a shield. Gaara eyed the boy in the air whose body was ablaze with blue and black flames. Kyo was impressed, that was the secret the boy had been working on. It was a good thing too it probably saved his life, but he knew the technique was far from perfect it took a lot and could burn a lot of chakra. Tasuki knew he was loosing chakra and quite quickly as he flew towards the sand shinobi. Gaara was too shocked to see his powerful technique fail and was getting ready to summon more power when immense pain seared his body.

"The Dueling Dragons!!" Tasuki cried out as he stopped in the air and his black and blue flames got off of him and formed two powerful dragons that slammed roared their way towards the other red-head. The dragons slammed into the red head knocking him into a wall and continuing to damage him. Tasuki smiled that he was able to give the demon boy a run for his money as he closed his eyes and let the darkness welcome him. Kyo was out of the waiting area as soon as the boy had collapsed knowing that the medics took some time to get to the injured.

As soon as he got there Genma had called the match in Gaara's favor that was looking a lot worse for the wear, even more from the battle he had with Lee. Kyo got to work immediately as the boy was obviously still angered as a wave of sand shot towards him and the unconscious Tasuki. Kyo's eyes glowed a violet color as a wave of telekinetic energy slammed into the wall dispersing it into nothing. Kyo glared but turned back to stabilizing the red-head in front of him. He didn't have the time he just hoped Genma could get the boy under control for now.

Soon the medics came and nodded thankfully to Kyo who moved back up the stairs and watch as Gaara began to make his ascent back up there with the rest of them. He eyed the boy and nodded to his brother and Neji who both smirked and began to make their way down into the battle scarred arena. By the looks of things Neji would have the advantage being the earth affinity type since so much of his element was readily at his disposal.

**"Neji vs. Naruto……Hajime!!" **

Surprising many there Neji flew through seals as three large Earth dragons roared and launched themselves toward the blonde. Naruto knew Neji wasn't going to waste time playing nice. Naruto skillfully dodged the dragons expecting them to hit the ground and return to nothing only for his eyebrows to raise as the dragons lashed out with their tails nearly hitting him. He once again did a series of acrobatics to skillfully maneuver his way out of massive jaws. Neji was even better than he thought as he flipped back and called for three water dragons to deal with them. Neji saw the three water dragons formed and threw a horde of exploding kunai towards the blonde who jumped and lifted an eyebrow at the explosive power behind them. Seemed his brother wasn't keeping it in the family after all.

Naruto landed on the ground and dodged a solid fist cased in diamond from the earth. He jumped back and landed on his hands and spilt his legs and began to twist to blow away several large boulders. Neji was not intent on giving the blonde a break as he ran through seals again.

"Solarium Cannon!!" he cried out as the boy gathered sunlight in his hands and began to fire massive beams at the young blonde. Naruto dodged many of them as the seared the ground and caused ruptures all around him. Naruto frowned as he jumped on the wall. Just in time since sinkholes had begun to appear all around the arena. Naruto smirked at the smiling Neji who shrugged his shoulders in a –couldn't-hurt-to-try way. Naruto smiled as he launched himself at the very out the ordinary Hyuuga. Neji wasn't known as a taijutsu genius for no reason as he avoided the blonde's hits and would raise earth to defend when Naruto got to close. Naruto was grinning; this is exactly what he needed another challenge. He grits his teeth and really began to fight.

Neji ducked as a lightning covered fist struck out at his head. He spun on the balls of his feet in time to miss getting kicked in the face or sliced from the blade of wind that came along with it. Neji ducked once again missing a lightning roundhouse only to get another kick in the chest and the impact from the wind sent him flying. Neji was not going down that easy as he flipped in mid air and had a pillar of Earth raise itself to his feet. Naruto was impressed until Neji started making motions with his hands as razor sharp disks of earth flew from the pillar and at him. Naruto didn't waste time as he took to the air with a push from the wind and watched as the disk cut clean into the wall. Neji wasn't playing nice at all. Naruto whipped out his hands as dozens of white blades danced towards the Hyuuga. Neji jumped off his pillar only to see them coming back.

"BYAKUGAN!!" he cried as his bloodline went into effect and he began to spin. The Kaiten formed easily much to the amazement of the Hyuuga elders that were present. The blades bounced off and hit the ground slicing deep. Neji kept spinning as he used his earth affinity to pull minerals around him. Neji kept spinning as he forced the swirl of minerals and himself into the air with a leap and stopped.

"Diamond Storm!!" he cried out as the minerals instantly formed into thousands of tiny diamond shards that rained down on Naruto. Naruto tried to use his wind to knock the shards off but they were not budging. He quickly dodged most of them and winced as a few cut into his skin with pain. He smirked knowing that the Elders of the Hyuuga were gaping at the young branch member who could turn their prime defense into a powerful offense. Neji didn't waste any time as he dove back towards the ground lashing out with his earth affinity causing the boy to raise a wall of rocks and earth that came hurtling towards Naruto.

"Instant Ice Age!!" the blonde roared as he flew through seals and let an artic chill sweep the wall. In an instant it froze over as Naruto was finishing another set of seals in rapid succession. Neji was moving through his own set of seals but wasn't quick enough to catch Naruto.

"Shattering Death!!" the blonde yelled pushing his hands forward as the ice shattered into many shards and driving towards the Hyuuga. Neji found out the hard way that those things were made of more than chakra as he tried to Jyuuken them away only to get quite a few cuts before being forced to dodge more that came speeding at him. Naruto wasn't going to let up as he flashed forward and began to engage the boy in taijutsu. A quick lightning covered fist struck the brunette in his arm shocking the nerves into uselessness as Naruto followed up with a crushing kick which Neji smirked at and focused his chakra outside his body into a small shield with powerful force to stop the blow and allow him to get a powerful Jyuuken strike to the blonde's abdomen. Naruto flew back but not before a bolt of lightning struck the Hyuuga sending him flying also. Both crashed into the wall with a resounding crash. Naruto slipped a medic pill as the effects of the strike lessened. Neji used his powerful chakra control to re-regulate his chakra to his shocked nerves. Both boys stood looking at each other with the unspoken challenge in their eyes.

Naruto summoned his sword to his side in a flash while unleashing its power. He let some of his true power unleashed as wind, water, ice, and lightning billowed all around him resulting in an image that would stay imprinted in the minds of all there. Neji new that the time for playing was over as he stop holding back his power as the white and green aura swirled around him as he summoned a glaive from the earth. Both boys were gone in a blink only to re-appear in the middle with Naruto's sword bearing down on the glaive. Naruto smirked Neji's glaive was anything but ordinary if it could stand up to Yuki-hime. Naruto jumped over Neji and landed going for a backhanded swipe which Neji ducked under and swung his glaive around for steel to meet steel once again. Naruto jumped back and slashed the powerful sword as shards of ice came toward the Hyuuga in a dangerous speed. Neji slammed the staff part of the glaive on the earth as a wall of diamond came up and deflected the shards. Neji thrust his weapon out as the wall shattered and formed two more glaives. Neji's original glowed as the other two began to correspond.

"Triple Threat Attack!!" Neji called out as the other glaives moved along with him towards the blonde as the all attacked him at once. Naruto grit his teeth as he began to use his entire prowess with his sword to block all three glaives at once. Naruto flipped over one and bent backwards to avoid another only to grunt as he brought his sword up and was slammed to the ground by Neji and the original. The power of earth was staggering in the glaive as its weight began to press down on him.

"Tidal Rush!!" Naruto called as a powerful wave of water and ice slammed into the Hyuuga throwing him off and into the wall as Naruto spoke words of power and his sword began to glow and he flashed out of the eyes of many and destroyed the two diamond glaives and began to rush toward the staggering Hyuuga. Neji let the glaive fly as Naruto twisted out of its way and onto the path of Neji's attack.

"Earthen Cannon!!" Neji roared as the massive mound of open earth let loose with powerful energy that sped towards the blonde. Naruto focused his power and stop and slammed his sword into the ground.

"Tempest Destruction!!" he roared as the sword glowed with power and his elements converged and shot out with incredible power. The two attacks met and struggled against each but the extra powers behind Naruto's won and slammed into the Hyuuga. Naruto was not going to let up as he charged his fist with lightning and used his wind speed to flash all around the Hyuuga and attacking the boy ruthlessly. Naruto was prepared to deliver a powerful blow to the boy when Neji's eyes shot forth a powerful blast of concentrated chakra at the blonde knocking him into the wall with incredible force. Naruto grunted as he felt his chakra system in erratic disarray. Neji smirked to himself, that technique took a lot out of him but wherever the attack would hit would have the same effects as his taijutsu.

Naruto grinned knowing that this technique the Hyuuga had unleashed gave him time to recover from the powerful shocks to his system Naruto worked furiously to get his chakra system back in control as he made his way to his sword. Neji had just regulated his body in time as Naruto when the blonde grabbed his sword and launched giant stalagmites of ice at him with wind blades slicing up the earth. Neji moved out of the way in time and cursed feeling his reserves weakening. Naruto knew that Neji was running mostly from willpower the boy had huge reserves but nowhere near his size. Neji muttered some words and Naruto felt the wave of chakra as Neji unleashed the last hints of his hidden power. Naruto smirked letting loose another chord of power to match easily.

Neji and Naruto flew at each other with unseen speed and began to trade, block, and evade blows from each other. Neji ducked under the quick lightning fist and coated his hands in chakra and blocked the two fists coming at him while moving within Naruto's guard and trying to deliver a powerful strike which the blonde evaded and retaliated. Naruto and Neji both lashed out with powerful fist/palm and ended up sending each other sliding back from the power in the blows. Naruto let loose several lightning bolts from his fingers as Neji saturated the air around him with his chakra and formed small shield's to block every one. Naruto swiftly moved to attack but the chakra changed from defensive to offensive as it all blasted Naruto backwards. Naruto hit the wall and moved in time to avoid several kunai that would have stuck him there and quickly summoned his wind power and blasted Neji with several wind blades without saying a thing.

Neji never saw the blades as they were sent with much more speed and force as the hit him sending him sprawling to the ground. He moved his body in time from being slammed down upon from the blonde and sent a blast of chakra out his palms which Naruto bent to avoid and slamming to the ground when his feet were kick from underneath him. Naruto opened his mouth and to Neji's surprise let loose a stream of black fire that almost turned him to ash. Neji flipped back only to find the black flamed was hovering in the air with Naruto standing and soon it rushed toward him Neji didn't waste anytime in forming a powerful Kaiten as the flame came upon it encircling it causing the fire to form around and spin with the Kaiten. Neji couldn't believe it, this flame was nothing normal he knew that now and could feel the flame eating the chakra in his technique draining him quicker and quicker and he knew if he let go the flame would fall upon him and destroy him. He smirked he had one option left.

Naruto was waiting for the boy to eventually call the match knowing the Hyuuga could figure out what was going to happen soon. He soon felt the disturbance and cursed himself for thinking that the Hyuuga would not give up he would try and find a way. He jumped in time to avoid being clamped in the middle of some formidable jaws of the earth completed with diamond teeth. Naruto was amazed as the teeth launched themselves at him. Naruto smirked as he saw Neji follow the teeth and the Kaiten close in and burn something, must have been a clone. Naruto used his wind power to fly and stay afloat and easily dodge the spikes. He knew this would be the end Neji was not made of chakra. Neji had hidden behind one 'tooth' and launched himself at Naruto not knowing he could fly. Naruto took the Hyuuga by total shock when his body charged with blue lightning and flew at break neck speed toward the Hyuuga and clutched him letting the volts surge through the boy before spinning towards the earth and at the last moment throwing him down causing a huge explosion and crater in the earth with blue lightning still sparking. Neji tried to get back up but his body was not listening.

The Hyuuga collapsed and succumbed to the darkness and in an instant his teammate was down there patching him up until the medics could come. Naruto landed next to his brother to make sure Neji hadn't had too much damage. Kyo smiled up at him and went back to work Naruto made his way back once the medics arrived and forced his brother to come along with him. The crowd was in total awe the 'demon spawn' was more than just powerful he was amazing they thought that the other brat was something The boy had beaten a Hyuuga and wasn't looking totally destroyed in turn. Many wondered why he had hidden his strength for so long while many others were in awe thinking that this was the boy they had called weak. Questions were appearing in all their minds about Naruto and for once none were negative.

The Hokage could only smile as he watched the young man he had known was powerful finally come out with dramatic flair worthy of his father. He could feel the subtle hummm of perverse excitement coming from his friend the Kazekage. He raised his eyebrows at the man as the Kazekage turned towards him once more composed.

"My my my Lord Hokage you certainly know how to train them around here. These children are quite powerful especially that blonde one?! I've heard he is the container of the 9-tailed fox demon is that where his power comes from?" he said towards the older man.

Sarutobi merely looked at the man before he burst out laughing at him and merely shook his head. "No Lord Kazekage that is all of that boys power, he has been trained quite extensively. The fox has yet to make an appearance or show any control over the boy The boy's willpower matches his power which makes him impossible to corrupt by the fox no sir that power is all his!" he said as he gazed proudly at the young man.

Haku and Tenten stared at each other and smiled this was the time of the women. They were there to show that females were more than those pathetic kunoichi who fought only over boys and not serious about being a shinobi. They knew they were two of the only three young kunoichi who were serious about there career as shinobi and was ready to prove that to everyone out there. Both girls looked hard at each other expecting the best and moved to their opposite corners and just as they were beginning to make a move a wind blew and in came the Uchiha and his lapdog.

"Are we late?" Sasuke said smoothly smirking up at the stands. Haku's eyes took on a glacial glow as the arrogant ass stood in front of her. He looked at her and smirked. Haku could feel his arrogance all the way from where she was standing.

"I think we are Sasuke but we're here so….." he said poignantly looking at the girls for them to move so his pupil could fight. Tenten had heard enough and glared at the two idiots.

"He is late, his match should have been cancelled, but it has been delayed till **AFTER** this match so move your asses before I am forced to move them myself!" She growled a flash of Anko slammed Kakashi's vision as he looked at her. Just as Sasuke was about to say something both men were incased in water and moved to the spectators' box with the others.

Sasuke was seething in rage and was about to jump down there when the killer intent of all gathered was aimed at him as the demon brothers blocked his path. Kyo looked at the boy with disgust all over his features.

"That is my teammate down there and I will kill you before you interrupt her match!" he said calmly and quietly.

"And that is my girlfriend down there take another step and I'll show you what u missed while you were out playing with the pervert!" Naruto said lewdly not letting the meaning of his words be mistaken. Before the Uchiha could say another word the Hokage nodded and the match began.

HIYA well its been like since forever since I updated and so I did finally so I hope many of you are happy there's been so much going on in my life I had to put my stories on hold and focus on graduation, college, relationships, death and other stuff but I am back and so REVIEW ppl thanx 4 sticking with me all this time I won't disappoint!!

Next chapter will be the last two fights and loads more fights u'll have to come back later to see what tricks I had been scheming up during my break!!


End file.
